No Looking Back
by PJJ0930
Summary: Six years can really change a person. Bella is alone but successful. A best selling author that hides in her own home most days. She has tried to bury her past but fate has interceded. Set 6 years after Edward left in New Moon.
1. The Beginning of the History

*****Ms. Meyer owns most of the characters, I am just twisting a few of them my own way. There are several new characters introduced in the first chapter. Although they do not play major roles in the story they are mine.*** Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter of No Looking Back**

**No Looking Back**

Chapter One – The Beginning of the History

Six years have passed since that fateful day in September, Isabella Swan is no longer the shy, timid, clumsy girl everyone once new. She is now a strong confident woman that lets no one walk over her. She now lives in a small town in New York after graduating from Cornell University two years ago with a bachelor's degree in English.

Eighteen months ago her first novel was published and released to the public. Within two months she became a best selling author and writer of three additional best sellers. Her first story 'Resurfacing of the Darkness' is based almost entirely on her own struggles to return to her former self after Edward abandoned her in the forest. Only her father new that her story sold as a fiction novel was truly non-fiction. Unfortunately Charlie only got to read her first novel, as he lost the battle of Prostate cancer fourteen months ago.

Isabella lives alone in a large but comfortable two-story home in a town of less than one thousand residents called Angelica. Her home is her pride and joy, at nearly five thousand square feet; her home is a decorators dream come true. Each room is designed to reflect the many emotions that run rampant through her on a daily basis.

Her kitchen was designed for functionality, each appliance placed perfectly for a true cook. The kitchen reflects her emotion of accomplishment; she still loves to cook and does so nightly, even though she typically only prepares the food for herself. With warm rich earth tones the room feels comfortable even though it is very large.

The dining room, though rarely used, continues with the rich tones of the kitchen. The dining table can sit twelve but has never been used for more than six. The chandelier over the table is the only item in the entire home that reflects her any portion of her past. She found the fixture online the day she purchased her home. It is identical to the one that hung over the Cullen dining room table. She never looks at it, but finds some sort of odd comfort in having that tiny piece of her past in her home.

Her formal living room reflects her own self-pride, although the room is rarely used it is magnificent. The earth tones in the room are lighter and airier. The two deep brown leather sofas are old fashioned but extremely comfortable. The two chairs are a lighter brown suede to match the throw pillows on the sofas. The wood-burning fireplace covers one entire wall and is covered with natural stone. Two of the other walls are full of windows to allow as much natural light into the room as possible. The remaining wall is covered with black and white pictures Isabella has taken while traveling around the world on her first two book tours.

The family room is designed for pure comfort. The l-shaped couch is over-stuffed, as well as the matching recliner. The room is full of rich colors to reflect her hope for the future. The deep red of the sofa and chair is off set with deep brown, nearly black wood of the coffee and end tables. The walls are littered with photos of her family and friends. The large flat screen television in the corner is rarely turned on but fits perfectly into the comfort of the room. The stereo system is almost always on playing Isabella's favorite music. The bay window in the room overlooks her beautifully sculpted back yard.

The upstairs of the home holds the master suite, four large bedrooms and Isabella's study with attached library. Each room is decorated tastefully with simple designs. The master suite holds a king size bed with matching mahogany furniture. The walk-in closest is full of comfortable clothes, along with a few formal dresses and business suites. The master bath is glorious with a Jacuzzi tub and full separate shower. Again the rich earth tones flow easily throughout the entire space.

The guest rooms that are never used also carry the rich earthy tones of the rest of the home. The room that reflects Isabella the most is her study and library. The rooms while also holding earth tones also have deep jewel tones mixed in. The furniture is a mixture of different jewel tones, emerald, sapphire, ruby, and amethyst. The library is full of books, everything for modern novels to classics, as well as non-fiction historical works. The study complete with another fireplace also has one wall of windows that allow a full view of the backyard.

The back yard has a large in ground pool with attached hot tub. Although the weather is cold for a good portion of the year the heated pool is used regularly. The rest of the yard near the home is covered with small ornate gardens filled with different flowers and plants. Near the middle of the vast twenty-acre property is the large stable that holds her Clydesdale, Satara. She rides Satara daily regardless of the weather, he stands a healthy eighteen hands high and has deep brown coloring, except for his white feet and white face.

Isabella purchased Satara nearly a year ago when he was only two years old. Although riding never interested her as a child or teen, she now could not imagine her life without riding. She has one stable hand that comes daily to clean and care for Satara. Christopher, preferably Chris, is a middle-aged man with two adult female children. Isabella met Chris the day she purchased Satara and immediately offered him the job. She pays him well for the four hours a day he spends in and around the stable.

Chris is married to a wonderful woman, Lynette. They have been married for twenty-nine years and still love each other like the day they fell in love. Lynette and Chris come for dinner once a week at Isabella's insistence. Lynette asks often if Isabella has found a man to share her time with but always receives the same response. 'I have no desire to have a man in my life currently. They only cause disheveled thoughts and eventually tear your heart out.'

Lynette frowns every time but never pushes the issue, although she can tell Isabella has suffered terrible heartbreak in her young life. Chris is a man of few words and reminds Isabella of her father that she misses everyday. They are the closest to Isabella and the only ones that see the true Bella during the dinner nights. Lynette and Chris often discuss Bella and their concerns for the young beauty. Although she lives a life now full of luxury, the emptiness in her eyes so often reflects the great loneliness she suffers through.

Bella no longer speaks to her mother due to many unresolved fights over the way each are living. Renee still lives like a child and Bella no longer finds the behavior endearing, instead she finds it to be mortifying. The final straw of the relationship came the day Renee embarrassed Bella at one of her book signings by announcing to everyone in the room that her daughter needs a man.

That occurred a year ago and neither has made an effort to repair the relationship. The only other real relationship Bella has is with her editor, Maxine. Max has been her editor since her first book was submitted to publishers two and a half years ago. Max is only five years older than Bella and lives with her long time boyfriend, Dan, in New York City. Bella and Max meet once a month to catch up and discuss the next novel Bella is writing.

It is on her way back from meeting Max that Bella's life is again thrust into a world she has worked hard to escape. Driving back from New York City in her Tahoe, the five-hour ride typically allows Bella to relax and reflect on life. As she draws within an hour of her home her vehicle suddenly pulls to the right as the distinct sound of a flat tire fills the vehicle. Cursing quietly under her breath Bella carefully maneuvers the large vehicle to the side of the road.

Although Charlie taught Bella how to change a tire several years ago, she has never actually had to do it. She momentarily considers just calling triple A but decides to look at the tire and see if she can change it herself first. She climbs out of her SUV and heads over to the passenger side to see if any real damage occurred. As she inspects the tire, the distinct sound of a vehicle coming to a stop behind hers causes her to stand up and see who has stopped.

Fear slides through her briefly as her mind quickly shifts through the array of dangers that she might be in. Trying to find a flicker of optimism within herself the fear ebbs as she watches the dark vehicle behind hers. Both front doors open as two men step out. One large, reminding her briefly of Emmett before she stomps down the memory, the other tall and lean but still well built.

The fear from a few minutes ago resurfaces as she realizes she is alone on a fairly deserted stretch of highway with two men approaching her. Her fear is quickly replaced with calm that only one being could force into her. She gasps as the two men come into view. There before her stands none other than Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. All the memories she spent the past six years trying to bury deep within her psyche come rushing back full force; as she clutches to the front of her vehicle to prevent falling over.

Jasper is the first to speak after making eye contact with her, "Bella?"

Emmett's reaction is far different, he rushes to her at vampire speed and wraps his large arms around her in one of his signature bear hugs, while murmuring over and over how much he has missed her. Before finally releasing her while still holding her shoulders, only to sweep over her several times with his golden eyes.

"Wow, Bells you're gorgeous!" He exclaims in a high pitched but still musical voice.

Bella still too shocked to find her voice starts shaking her head no over and over before finally vocalizing herself. "No, you can't be here. This can't be real… Damn It!" She escapes Emmett's hold only to sink to the ground and bury her face in her hands while still shaking her head as tears streamed down her checks.

Never did she expect to see any of them again; never did she want to. The burning whole in her heart that once was present daily, but long since sealed was trying to rip open again. After several moments of silence the waves of calm Jasper was sending her finally began to take effect and her breathing began to regulate for strangled gasps to deep breaths.

She still refused to look at either of the beautiful creatures in front of her but her mind was finally catching up to the current situation. In nothing more than a whisper she spoke again, "What are you doing here?"

Jasper was again the one to speak. "We live about an hour and a half from here. We are just coming back from the airport in New York City. What are you doing here Bella?" He asked her gently in his soft gentle southern voice, while still sending calming waves to her.

"I live an hour from here. I was just heading home for the City also." She answered honestly, knowing lying would not work with Jasper here. It was at that moment that another set of footsteps could be heard and her eyes lifted to only be met with the curious eyes of Rosalie. Many emotions flickered through her eyes before a bright smile lit up her face.

"Bella is that really you?" She questioned as if they were long lost friends. Again unable to find her voice she simply nodded in response to the blonde goddess before her. Of course none of them had changed in the past six years, they were still all far too beautiful to be human.

Rosalie stepped closer before bending down and pulling Bella into a tight hug. Confusion was the dominant emotion running through Bella at the moment. Rosalie always hated her, what the hell changed? After several moments Rosalie released the hold she had on Bella and stood again beside her husband.

Bella finally found her internal strength that she worked so hard to achieve and again stood. Her emotions began to settle but anger was starting to build up in her. She had struggled for so long to forget the world of vampires and yet here they were again being thrust into her life. As her anger ebbed and began to change to indifference she found the courage to speak.

"Well I'm hoping you stopped to help me change my tire, but if not I'm going to call triple A." Her tone was undeniably bitter but also laced with something else. She didn't even recognize her own voice. Emmett openly laughed at her statement before turning his attention to the vehicle. Jasper was now in the back removing the spare. Of course they didn't need a jack.

Not even two minutes later the new tire was in place and the damaged one in the back of her SUV. Shocked at the speed but not entirely surprised Bella thanked them and offered a short bye before heading back to the driver side. Rosalie's voice drifted to her before she even opened her door.

"Bella, can we follow you home and catch up?" Rosalie's request was quickly followed by a chorus of two pleases from Emmett and Jasper. She lifted her eyes to meet Rosalie's before nodding in agreement. A smile graced Rosalie's beautiful face before the trio returned to their car to follow Bella to her home.

As the hour ride passed in a blur Bella found herself questioning her sanity for allowing them to her home. The last time she saw them was the day she turned eighteen, she is no longer the same person she was then. She was a strong independent woman and she was going to damn sure let them know it.

As her home came into view a small smile adorned her face. She loved coming home, especially during this time of year, late August. All of her flowers were in bloom and her home just look liked a picture from a storybook. She pulled to a stop in her circle drive in front of home. Jasper pulled to a stop close behind her.

Bella climbed out and reached into the back to grab her laptop and notebook, as well as her purse. She turned to look at her unexpected guests and had to hold back her chuckle when she took in the looks on their faces. Each one reflected evident shock. Rosalie was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Is this your home?" Her voice only reflected her curiosity. A large smile spread across Bella's face as she shook her head yes. She was very proud of her home and it was reflected in her smile. Bella headed to her front door before turning back to the three vampires that stood in her driveway in awe.

"Are you guys coming?" Her question brought them out of their trance and they quickly ascended the steps behind her. She unlocked her door and headed into her own personal sanctuary with three figures from her past that she was sure she would never see again.

*****AN******

**So I have decided to try another story and here is the first chapter. I just want to make some things clear from the beginning.**

**Bella's past does not include Jake. She knows nothing of the werewolves and really for my story they no longer exist.**

**Victoria and Laurent never came back.**

**Her life has been free of the supernatural for six years.**

**No she is no longer as innocent as she once was, but she is still a virgin. She has little experience with men but did date some in college and experienced some sensual activities just never full fledged sex.**

**The next chapter will be in JPOV. Only this first chapter will be written in third person.**

**Just on a slight personal note. Satara was the name of my grandparents horse, he stood a proud nineteen hands tall and I was the only one that rode him for four years before they sold him.**

**OK no more rambling, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Preparing for History to Be Revealed

I still don't own it, SM does. Thank you to all that reviewed my first chapter, please keep the reviews coming, they make me want to update faster.

Chapter Two – Preparing for History to Be Revealed

JPOV

We were about an hour and a half from home. I picked up Em and Rose from the airport in New York City after their visit with Carlisle and Esme. It was their first visit with them in two years. I have not seen the rest of the family in almost five years. Em and Rose were telling me about the house my old family was now living in; it was apparently two hours away from London. I had a hard timing finding it in me to truly care.

Carlisle is still actively practicing medicine at the local hospital and Esme is currently volunteering at a children's home. Neither of them mentioned the other two family members, thank God. Emmett's endless rambling was interrupted by Rose's sudden gasp.

I followed her line of vision and we watched as a burgundy SUV blew its' front tire. The incident was occurring over a mile from us, but we could see everything in perfect detail. The driver managed the large vehicle well and made it safely to the shoulder of the highway. We were now only three quarters of a mile away as we watched a young woman exit the vehicle, I imagine to see if any damage occurred.

Rose insisted immediately that we stop to help the woman, as we saw no one else in the SUV. Based on her history she did not care for the idea of a woman being stranded alone on the side of a nearly deserted highway. As she stated bluntly, too many horrible things could occur. I pulled onto the shoulder and slowed to a stop behind one very nice Tahoe.

Em and I got out to see if we could be of assistance as I closely monitored the woman's emotions. Fear surfaces as she notices us stop, then quickly subsides before resurfacing again with a vengeance. I quickly sent waves of calm to the young woman that I still could not see clearly due to the angle in which she is standing. Her fear is quickly replaced with recognition and unbearable pain and panic. Then her scent hits me, no one has the same scent, it couldn't be.

As I took in the woman now in front of me there was no denying it, Bella Swan. Of course she was now older and her scent was slightly different. Muskier, not nearly as sweat as it once was, the scent of a woman not a girl. She was far more beautiful than the eighteen-year-old girl we left all those years ago in Forks. The only place that ever truly felt like home.

Before I could stop myself her name slipped from my mouth in the form of a question as I watched her cling to the front of her vehicle. Em reacted immediately and at vampire speed scooped her up into a huge bear hug. After releasing her he proceeded to openly check her out. I was hit with a burst of lust, followed by a wave of guilt from him. I had to hold back my chuckle. He informed her that she was gorgeous, but in my opinion that was putting it mildly. She was breathtaking.

As her emotions swirled again I sent stronger waves of calm to her. She seemed to finally find her voice and openly denied our presence. She backed away from Em and sank to the ground and started shaking her head, as if trying to make us go away. I could smell the salt of her tears from where I was standing a few feet away. Her reaction to us did not shock me but Em did not seem to understand. We left her, I tried to kill her the last time I saw her and not one of us said goodbye. She must hate us. I sent stronger waves of calm to her.

Although I did not feel any form of hate or fear coming from her but the enormous pain coming from her was epic. It felt as if my heart was splitting apart in my chest. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as I increased the calm and serenity I was sending, trying to calm her. Her breathing finally became intakes of deep breaths. She spoke in barely a whisper after a few minutes, asking why we were there.

I answered immediately, informing her that we lived close and were returning from the city. I further inquired as to why she was there. I did not decrease the waves of calm I sent to her, hoping to gather at least a small amount of information about her. Her response shocked me. She lived close to us? For how long? How have we not crossed paths before? So many questions swirled through my mind but were never voiced due to Rose approaching us.

Of course she had heard everything from her seat in the car and the shock flowing from her was stronger then my own, except hope also radiated from her in strong waves. As she neared Bella her emotions shifted to curiosity and awe. Rose questioned if it was really her and only received a nod in response.

As Rose crouched down and embraced Bella, I focused solely on Bella's emotions and was not surprised by the amount of confusion flowing from her. Rose always acted as if she despised her, when in reality all of her hostility had to do with Edward. Rose embraced her for several minutes before releasing her and standing again next to Em.

Bella calmed herself down and I was shocked by the amount of strength this young woman displayed. I was no longer manufacturing any emotions for her. Her emotions shifted rapidly again but this time anger was the dominant emotion, the anger quickly ebbed and shifted to indifference. I did not like that emotion coming from her. Indifference was never good.

The sound of her voice brought my focus back to the current surroundings and away from analyzing her emotions. As she questioned their intentions for stopping with bitterness evident in her voice, Em laughed at her question before turning his attention to the no fully deflated tire. At vampire speed I was at the rear of her vehicle pulling out the spare.

In less than two minutes her tire was changed. Bella thanked us briefly and offered a short goodbye before turning and heading back to the driver side of her Tahoe. Rose spoke before Emmett or I had a chance, asking if we could follow her and catch up. My please was echoed by Emmett. Her eyes quickly met Rose's before she nodded a yes to her.

We headed back to our car to follow Bella back to her place. The hour trip was mostly silent after Emmett's two-minute rant on how gorgeous Bella is now. Of course I nodded in agreement as I pondered Bella's abrupt return into our lives. There was no denying her beauty, but she was always attractive. Now though, it was more, she carried herself differently; I detected no shyness from her at all. The previous shy, timid, blushing young girl from Forks appeared to be replaced with a confident, gorgeous woman. I liked the matured Bella, a lot.

A fabulous home came into view as we turned down a long drive. The front of the house was magnificent; gardens of different types of flowers in full bloom were placed beautifully across the front yard. I wondered briefly how many acres her home sat on but the question quickly left my mind as I pulled to a stop behind her. I watched as she climbed out of her vehicle, only to reach into the back to grab something. I was entranced by the beauty in front of me.

We quickly climbed out and each stared openly in shock at the home before us. An awkward silence spread across us as we each took in the site before us. Rose snapped out of it first, openly asking if the home was in fact Bella's. A magnificent smile spread across her face as she nodded her confirmation. The pride flowing from her was contagious, as I found myself smiling as well.

Bella brought each of us out of our stupor by asking if we were coming. Each of us quickly ascended the steps as she unlocked the door and headed in. Rose was the first to enter, followed by Em, then me. As we followed Bella into her home I took in every detail I could. She turned to us after pausing in what I could only assume was the family room.

"Please forgive my rudeness, but I would like to go change into something more comfortable before we begin catching up." Again there was slight bitterness in her tone but not nearly as much as before. She continued before any of us could respond. "Feel free to look around and make yourselves comfortable." Each of us smiled in return before I watched her disappear up the stairs.

Em and Rose headed one direction while I remained in the family room. Quickly taking in the family room and all of the photos that adorned the walls, most of which were photos of Bella and Charlie, I noted. I headed towards the bay window that faced the rear of the house. The backyard was fabulous with an in ground pool and hot tub, so many gardens filled with flowers. As I looked further out I saw what appeared to be a stable, no there was no way Bella had a stable.

I shifted my focus from the backyard to the interior of the home again. I began wondering through the rooms taking in each element. The formal living room was decorated perfectly with old-fashioned leather furniture and light earth tones. The fireplace was definitely the centerpiece of the room in all its' glory. The photos on the wall captivated me; each one in black and white reflected a different region of the world. I wondered briefly if Bella had traveled to all these places but decided to just add it to the list of questions adding up in my mind.

I heard Rose call me from somewhere towards the front of the house and continued my exploration. I came upon a large chief's kitchen, which even I could appreciate. It appeared as if each room was done in earth tones, some light and some dark. Every room I had seen up to this point was superb. I continued on through the kitchen to find Em and Rose motionless in the large dining room. Both were staring at the chandelier hanging above the table.

It took me about two seconds to recognize the piece, it was nearly identical to the one that was in our home in Forks. The three of us stood silently staring at the fixture before we heard Bella's footsteps approaching. As she came upon us she took in the looks on each of our faces before lightly chuckling.

Her voice broke the silence, "I guess you recognize that, huh?" She questioned pointing at the fixture, her tone now soft, no longer laced with bitterness. We each nodded to her before she continued. "Well let's go sit down in the other room and we can talk more comfortably." With that she turned around and headed towards the family room.

We followed her silently as she moved towards a nice stereo system and turned it on. The music flowed softly throughout the room and I would guess it flowed throughout the house based on the speakers I spotted in each room I saw. Her music choice surprised me as I heard country music stream through the room.

She took a seat in the large overstuffed recliner, while the three of us took seats on the sofa facing her. Again awkward silence filled the air as we glanced at each other. I took the silence as an opportunity to take in what Bella was now wearing. A tight fitting black tank top that accentuated her curves, with just as tight dark washed jeans that hug her shapely legs and damn, black cowboy boots. She is a vision right out of one of my fantasies.

Finally Bella broke the tense silence and my ogling of her. "So how long have you guys lived around here?" Her question was simple and ended the tension that filled the room. Emmett responded to her.

"We have been here for about two years, what about you?" At least he asked one of the questions on my list. Shock registered briefly in her emotions before again her emotions fluctuated so rapidly it was difficult to read them.

"Well I have been here about eighteen months. I moved into the house after my first novel was published. I personally decorated each room one by one. As a matter of fact I just finished the last room about two months ago." Her pride again swelled as she discussed her home. I couldn't blame her, it was a wonderful home.

Rose jumped into the conversation next complimenting her on the house and the décor. My mind was stuck on her admission of having a novel published. I interrupted Rose to ask my question.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean after your first novel was published?" I questioned because I was certain I would have come across a novel written by her with as much time as I spend in bookstores. Her emotions immediately changed from pride and confidence to concern and uncertainty.

"Well my first novel was released over eighteen months ago and I released an additional three since then." Her answer was vague and I could tell this line of questioning was uncomfortable for her, but Emmett being who he is pushed the topic further.

"Anything we might have heard of?' He outright asked the question I wanted to. Her eyes shifted around the room, avoiding eye contact with us as she hesitated to respond.

"Probably but I write under a different name to maintain my privacy." Once again it appeared she was going to avoid directly answering the question. But she continued a moment later. "My first novel was 'Resurfacing from the Darkness,' it was released and within two months was on the best seller list and has remained there since. My three additional novels also went on the best seller list within two weeks of release."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I had read each of her novels and enjoyed them immensely. She is a fantastic writer but as my mind wandered back to her first book I recalled the story and immediately realized it was her own personal story. My brain seemed to cease functioning as the next statement came out of my mouth.

"Your first story is about you right?" Anger flashed through her quickly but was immediately replaced with defensiveness. She locked her eyes with mine and the depth reflected in them immediately captivated me. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and in the case of Bella I believe it.

"Yes, that story is based on my own personal history. The only other person that new that was my dad." Her eyes left mine as I saw the tears well up. I did not miss the past tense reference when she mentioned her father. She held back her tears after taking several deep breaths.

She glanced quickly at me then to Rose and Em before speaking again. "Ok you guys obviously have lots of questions for me so I will give you a quick run down of the past six years, but then I will be asking some questions. Okay?" We immediately agreed. We allowed her to collect her thoughts without interruption.

As the minutes passed as I reflected on the her novel. The pain she endured and the strength she found within to pull herself back together. The horrible way he left her made me hate Edward even more than I already do. I'm sure she is curious about the rest of the family, I mean Alice was her supposed best friend, but who knows that may have been an act as well. I do not look forward to telling her about the rest of the family when the time comes. I was brought out of my internal rambling by Bella's sensual voice.

AN

Up next is Bella's history as well as the Cullen's story of the past six years. Emotions running rampant up next!

Please review and share your thoughts on my story so far.


	3. History Revealed

*****Ms. Meyer owns most of the characters, I am just twisting a few of them my own way. I want to thank each and everyone of you that have reviewed this story and/or added to favorites and alerts. I am sorry for not responding to all of the reviews I have received but I thought you guys would like another chapter more than a response to a review! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Three – History Revealed

BPOV

Shit! What the hell am I doing? Why did I agree to this? I do not want these beings to be a part of my life again. I have spent years overcoming my pain and here they are back in my life. What in the world have I ever done to deserve this? Crap, they are waiting for me to start. Well I know Jasper has read my novel, what amazed me was how quickly he realized it was my own personal story not some far fetched piece of fiction.

Well the faster I get through this the faster they will leave and I can go back to my life, without being immersed in the supernatural world. I just pray that once they get whatever information they are seeking they will go away forever and leave me the hell alone. Here goes nothing.

"So just so I know where to start, is Jasper the only one that has read my book?" I asked hoping they had all read it so I could skip that part of my boring history. I looked at Emmett and Rosalie awaiting their answers. They both indicated they had not read it. Well damn now I have to cover that too.

"Alright I will start at the beginning then." My eyes darted down to my lap as I braced myself to relive the pain I experienced. I felt gentle waves of calm begin to push against me. I shot my eyes to Jasper and gave him a glare, the calm ceased immediately. "Sorry Jasper but if I am going to tell this story I need to feel my own emotions, not manufactured ones." He nodded and offered his apologies before I began my tale.

"Well let's see, after the horrendous birthday party Edward drove me home. I immediately noticed he was pulling away from me. He did not want to stay the night with me, but I insisted. That night my dreams were filled with a deep sense of foreboding, I guess I knew deep down what was coming. Even my inner voice could not prepare me for what came three days later.

For three days we were silent with each other. He only spoke when directly asked a question. I lived in denial for three days, trying to convince myself that we would be fine and would go back to normal. But we didn't. After school on the third day, he met me at my house and requested we take a walk. Of course I easily agreed and we headed down the little path near my house. I was hoping we were finally going to talk and work everything out.

But he had other plans; he told me that the family was leaving, that it was time. I offered to go with him but he refused. He told me that he did not want me and no longer loved me. That I was a distraction and he was tired of trying to be something he wasn't. Like an idiot I begged him to change his mind but of course he would not be swayed. I asked about everyone else and he told me that you guys were already gone. Seconds later he disappeared.

Again like the complete lovesick teenager I was I tried to follow him. But that was useless. Hours passed and finally I gave up, I just wanted to lie down and die. I did lie down but fortunately my dad had already become concerned about my long absence and a search party was formed to find me. Apparently Edward let a note in the house indicating I had went for a walk in the woods.

I was out in the forest for eight long hours, in the cold and rain, before one of the men from the reservation found me. It was after I returned home that I overheard the so-called story of you guys leaving. I mean L.A. that was an absolutely ridiculous cover story. My dad tried to be compassionate, but he was at a loss of what to do with a completely heart broken girl. On top of that he was enraged over the fact that Edward left me in the forest.

It really was a good thing he never crossed paths with him, my dad always had his gun on him and would not have thought twice about shooting him. Of course it would not have harmed him but I could not exactly tell Charlie that, hell half the town already thought I was losing my mind. I spent the next several months living as a shell of my old self. I barely ate and rarely spoke. I buried myself in schoolwork. I could recite our senior textbooks because I had read them so many times.

Every test I took I aced because in my opinion I had nothing outside of school. Charlie and I would spend the evenings looking into different colleges. Based on my high-test scores I was accepted to many. I finally decided I was ready for a complete change and decided on Cornell. They offered me a full scholarship and I took it. My dad was so very proud of me. It was his pride that pulled me from the darkness I was buried in.

Just as graduation neared I found myself able to function better. Real smiles soon became a part of daily life for me again. I started eating again and gained back the twenty pounds I lost. I found I could breath again with pain and I was determined to become stronger and not allow that bastard to control my life any longer.

I spent the summer before college working on myself and found I really did not like who I was with Edward. He decided everything for me; I had no say in anything we did. My life was not my own for those few months we were together and I swore that I would never allow that to happen again. By the time I started college I was much stronger inside and out. I was determined to succeed and it was then I decided to start writing my first book.

It took me nearly two years to complete it and when I did I was shocked. I felt like all the past hurt was gone; I was a free woman now. No longer did the pain in my heart hold me down. After debating with myself I sent a bound copy to my dad. It took him over a month to finish it but when he did he flew to New York simply to hug me. His pride in me again filled my heart and helped me to finally fully close that chapter of my life.

I was a year ahead in college because I took so many courses so I could graduate early. I was ready for my life to begin and not be held down by anything. I began working on a new novel, truly based in fiction and found I enjoyed writing immensely. A year later I received a call from an editor that had received a copy of my first book. At first I was furious, the only person ever to read it was my father. He sent it to every editor he could find listed in numerous websites. My anger soon left me when this editor told me she wanted to send my story to several publishing houses to see if we could get it published. She said the story was magnificent and so very relatable. So I agreed as long as we used a false name.

I got off the phone with her and immediately called my dad to tell him the news but his news for me was so much more important than my own. Earlier that day he was diagnosed with cancer. It was already in advanced stages so there was little the doctors could do for him. I insisted he move to New York so we could be closer and I could take care of him.

He moved to New York and I spent every moment I could with him. His time was limited and we knew it. I graduated Cornell after three years and stayed by Charlie's side after that. We found out my first novel was indeed going to be published and once again my father's pride in me astounded me. I had already sent my editor two additional novels I had written and she was preparing to send them to the publisher as well. Eighteen months ago my first book was released and rapidly became a best seller. My dad only got to see that one published because fourteen months ago he lost his battle with the cancer."

By this point I was sobbing and had to stop speaking. The pain of losing my father was so much worse than the pain of losing my first love. Seconds later I was wrapped in a cold embrace; I didn't even need to look to know it was Rosalie. Although I did not understand her change in behavior towards me, I could not deny her embrace was welcomed. The last embrace I was in was when my father died and his best friend from the reservation hugged me at his funeral. I sobbed for several minutes on Rosalie's shoulder before I began to calm down.

Rosalie did not move far from me, she only sat on the floor next to my chair and held onto my hand. Several deep breaths later she spoke to me. "Bella I am so sorry for the pain you have endured. I am sure you do not understand my sudden compassion for you, but please believe me when I say I never truly disliked you. I really did want to welcome into the family easily but I couldn't due to my own personal issues with Edward."

That was all she said and only added to my confusion but I figured I could ask later. I squeezed her hand in reassurance and decided I would fill in the past fourteen months. It again took me several moments to work up to continuing but eventually I was able to.

"Anyways, after my dad passed on things became somewhat a blur. I had a book tour that lasted four weeks and sent me all over the world. After I returned I found my house and purchased it. I spent a lot of time decorating and making my house my home. Then two months after I bought my house, I made my next big purchase and he is my absolute pride and joy." The looks on the faces of the three vampires that surrounded me was comical.

I decided I should explain a bit more. "About eleven or twelve months ago I purchased a two year old Clydesdale. His name is Satara and has truly brought a piece of me that I never new I was missing. As a matter of fact I need to go out soon and ride him before it gets dark." My last comment was mostly me speaking out loud but one glance at Jasper it was easy to see his excitement.

I decided to ignore his excitement for a few minutes and concluded my story. "So the last eleven months I pretty much have stayed home except for one additional book tour I did. I spend my days writing my next book, swimming and spending time with Satara. My stable hand comes daily to care for him and takes great care of him when I am out of town. Chris my stable hand has become like a father towards me and his wife Lynette fills the mothering role well. Other than that the past year has been peaceful for me."

I looked at each lovely vampire in my family room awaiting his or her reactions. I imagine each one was going over the story I just told before responding. As the silence continued I began to ponder some of my own questions. Where the rest of the family members close by and if so what the hell did that mean for my peaceful life? Did I really want to know? Where the hell was Alice, certainly she had 'seen' this happening? As more questions raced through my mind the silence was finally broken by Jasper.

JPOV

After listening to her tell us what we had missed for the past six years, I realized she edited quite a bit from the first year after we left. The pain she endured because of my mistake would forever haunt me. I am certain Rose and Em will be reading her novel and then they will understand how completely destroyed she was. When she broke down after telling us about losing Charlie, I wanted to be the one comforting her. My desire to hold her and whisper words of encouragement was nearly overwhelming.

After several minutes of silence I decided it was time that I spoke up and tried to apologize for my unforgivable behavior the last time we saw each other. I spent another moment trying to prepare for the hate I was certain to feel flow from her before I began.

"Bella, first I want to apologize to you. Certainly no apology I can offer will ever be enough for all that you have suffered but what happened on your eightieth birthday is simply unforgivable." She immediately interrupted me.

"Jasper I never blamed you. I told Alice to tell you that it was not your fault and that I was not angry with you that night. Hell everything probably would have been fine after the simple paper cut if Edward had not sent me flying into the glass table, causing a much larger amount of my blood to spill. Hell the only one not battling bloodlust after that was Carlisle, even Edward and Alice left the room quickly." Her words were sincere and her emotions reflected the honesty of what she just said.

My own emotions flared as I replayed her words. Alice had never relayed her message to me, yet another lie in the life I once had with my ex-wife. Bella truly is a remarkable woman; her capacity to see the truth in everything is astounding. Certainly my bloodlust would have diminished almost immediately if Edward had not over-reacted and caused so much more damage to her. My anger at Edward and Alice intensified as I began to view that day in a different light. They wanted me to suffer more than I ever needed to.

I responded to her softly. "Thank you Bella, I can not even begin to tell you how much what you just said means to me." My eyes never left hers and I directly sent her a wave of appreciation. She smiled in response letting me know she felt it. She accepted my shared emotion so easily it was amazing. Even most vampires try to reject emotions when I send them out, it just made me want her even more.

Her next words caused a pang of hurt to run through me. "I'm sorry we have not been able to discuss everything but I really need to head outside and take care of Satara before it gets any later. I'm not really sure how to conclude this but…" Her sentence stopped as each of us looked at her. I don't think any of us wanted to leave and I immediately got an idea.

"Bella could we go with you to your stable? I can keep your horse calm, so he feels no fear from us being there." The hope in my voice was undeniable and Rose and Em quickly nodded their agreement. Bella appeared to be considering my request as emotions rapidly shifted through her. Finally I felt the acceptance I was looking for and was internally thrilled knowing she was going to agree.

"Okay, but if you guys spook my horse I am going to be pissed. And don't even think about making him you dinner." Rose, Em and I starting laughing at her comment but I realized quickly she was serious. I stopped laughing so I could reassure her.

"No worries Bella, horses do not even smell appetizing to us." I offered a large smile to her and she returned it without hesitation. She nodded her head and stood up. Again I found myself openly ogling her. Damn I needed to stop doing that.

We all stood and followed her out the back door. Rose was on one side of Bella while I claimed the other. Em was grumbling behind us about us hogging Bella. I had to hold in my laugh again. As we walked Bella began asking some questions.

"So is the rest of the family in New York also?" I could feel her apprehension and knew our answer would please her. Em responded behind us.

"No the rest of the family is in England, that is where Rosie and I just came back from actually." Bella's emotions shifted again and reflected her satisfaction in his response. Then I was hit with a wave of curiosity for her.

"What about Alice, certainly she is here?" She looked at me as she asked. I am sure my face reflected the pain I felt every time I thought of my supposed relationship with my ex-wife. Her eyes quickly dated down as she took in the look on my face. She whispered so quietly had I not been a vampire I would not have heard her, "Sorry."

I decided I needed to answer her and honestly based on how open she has been with us. "Alice and I parted ways almost five years ago. I promise I will tell you all of the details but I would rather just provide a short version right now." She nodded her agreement as she stopped to look at me. Rose and Em walked away from us towards one of the many gardens Bella had in her back yard.

"Based on what bits of truth I have received from her, our relationship was never what I thought it was. She spent over five decades pretending to love me and controlling my life. I have no real good answer as to why she did what she did but parts of the truth were revealed after a huge fight we had. She not so kindly told me that she used me and took great pleasure in my submissive behavior with her.

The only thing she ever wanted from me was someone to allow her to control another's life. Her love for me was never real and I never once considered questioning it. Hell I can feel emotions and she was able to fool me. At some point during our argument Edward came into the room. He informed me that I should just be happy she gave me all the years she did because I am a monster that only leaves a trail of pain and suffering anywhere I go.

I took his words to heart and left the family that day. I have not seen any of them in almost five years. Em and Rose followed behind me after offering a few harsh words to Edward and Alice. I don't know that I will ever find out the truth but I have spent the past five years trying to get back to the man I once was." By this point my eyes were looking at the ground.

Without any hesitation Bella closed the few feet between us and wrapped her arms around my waist offering her sympathy to me. Her kindness again astounded me and I immediately wrapped my arms around her in return. She laid her head against my chest and took several deep breaths. Her warmth was so very comforting and seemed to reach to my very soul. I did not want to let her go, ever. Her scent wrapped around me as we embraced. While I did find it mouthwatering, I felt no desire to actually taste her.

She released me from her embrace far to soon for my liking and stepped back from me. Again I found myself captured in her eyes. Her emotions where a whirlwind again but I did pick up concern and compassion. She gave me a small smile before speaking again.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I don't understand it at all honestly, Alice seemed so incredibly happy with you and you with her. I am absolutely shocked that it was some sort of act. And quite frankly Edward's words to you disgust me; if anyone is a monster it is him. He is the heartless fool that leaves a wake of pain behind him. Trust me I know first hand." Again I was touched by the sincerity of her words. This time I closed the small distance between us and embraced her.

I whispered my gratitude over and over to her as she returned my hug. Her emotions settled as did mine. I again found her warmth wonderful and longed for her to never leave my arms. At this point Rose and Em made they're way back to us and we stepped apart giving each other small smiles.

We continued along the small dirt path towards her stable making small talk, while Emmett caused each of us to laugh as he cracked jokes and continued to lighten the mood around us. Rose and Bella discussed a variety of topics as we walked and they both seemed to really enjoy the light conversation. I found myself smiling freely more and more as we walked. When I left the house this morning I never would have imagined our day would take such a drastic turn and not once did I ever consider Bella coming back into our lives. But I am thrilled she has, I just hope that she will allow us to continue to be apart of her life.

***AN***

Obviously there is still more to come regarding Alice and Edward but frankly I needed somewhere to end this chapter and it just seemed appropriate to stop it here.

Again please review and give me your thoughts.


	4. Coming to Terms

**I still don't own the characters, but do enjoy shaping them how I see fit.**

Again I want to thank all of my reviewers but I am absolutely delighted to have received reviews from some of the Jaspers Darlins. I love their stories and am thrilled they have taken the time to read mine. If you have not visited their blog you should check it out at .com

Okay so on with the story!

**Chapter 4**

**Coming to terms**

BPOV

As we continued our walk towards my baby, my comfort level increased. I could not believe how much I opened up to them and then in turn to have Jasper open up so completely to me was endearing. I did not know what later today or tomorrow would bring in terms of the new found relationship that was building between the three of us but I was hoping that today would not be the last time I see them. I have been alone for long now it seems almost foreign for me to have such lighthearted conversations with someone, let alone three people. Well vampires.

When the conversation lulled for a moment I allowed myself to think of what Jasper had told me. I still could not believe Alice and Edward. I never hated either of them but I was finding it difficult to not after what they did to him. When I hugged him I thought for sure he would push me away do to his comfort level with humans, but he did the opposite and pulled me closer. He and I never had an opportunity to get to know each other when I was younger but it was never my choice. I was always curious about the most reclusive of the family. Jasper is undoubtedly gorgeous just like the rest of the vampires of the family but he carries an air of mystery around him as well.

We were nearing my stable when my concern for Satara increased. I remember Edward telling me that animals can sense they are endanger when the vampires draw near. I was placing a great deal of faith in Jasper's ability to keep him calm. We reached the large double doors of the stable and I froze. My anxiety level increased as I turned to look at the three vampires behind me.

I had to voice my concerns to them before we entered. "If for some reason he will not calm down or stay calm you guys have to promise me that you will head back over to the house. Okay?" My voice was confident and left no room for argument. The three nodded their agreement and I turned back to the large dark wood door in front of me. After a single deep breath I swung the door open.

The stable was large, easily big enough to hold six or seven horses but my Satara has the whole place to himself. My senses were immediately filled with the smell of hay and sweat oats. I loved the smell of my stable, I spent many days here typing away on my laptop, immersed in the aromas. Chris did a wonderful job of keeping the area clean and very rarely did the stable smell heavily of horse manure. I spotted Satara in the far corner with his head in the food trough. There was no way anyone could deny he had a healthy appetite.

I could feel the calm that Jasper was pushing out and Satara seemed as comfortable as ever. I approached him slowly from the side and once I reached him I lovingly rubbed down his neck and back up through his magnificent mane. He was a beautiful creature and I loved him to pieces. I heard footsteps approach behind us and I knew it was Jasper based on the increase of calm I felt. Jasper was beside me a moment later, my eyes darted to him briefly. He was as captivated by Satara as I have been since the day I saw him.

He asked quietly if he may pet him and I easily agreed. I watched in awe as Satara pushed himself closer to Jasper's gentle touch. He ran both his hands tenderly over Satara's neck and face and then slowly pulled his long fingers through his mane. I was more than pleased that his ability did in fact allow him to get close to something that means so much to me. The lazy smile that graced Jasper's face was a sight I internally hoped to see a lot more of.

Emmett and Rosalie stayed back towards the barn doors, although I was unsure as to why, I was fairly certain it had to do with Jasper. He broke the peaceful silence after several minutes seeming to read my mind. "I have not been near a horse in many, many years. Rose and Em are letting me enjoy the moment." A large smile spread across my face at his words.

I decided right then to ask my next question. "Would you like to ride him with me?" Jasper turned to me quickly and studied my eyes for a few seconds before eagerly agreeing. I walked over to the rear doors and pulled them open exposing the back side of my property. Satara has a large pasture as well as many wide trails we explore on a regular basis. As I headed back towards Jasper I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie. They both were wearing large grins with their arms wrapped around each other.

Rosalie called out to me and asked if I would mind if they headed back to the house while Jasper and I took Satara out. Of course I did not mind in the least and watched them dart out of the stable hand and hand. I grabbed a bit and reigns before I climbed up on one of the rails in the stable and called Satara over to me. He stopped right in front of me and allowed me to place his bit and secure the reigns. After everything was in place I climbed onto him, choosing to ride bareback today due to the fact I would have a riding companion.

Once I was comfortable I turned to look at Jasper, again his eyes met mine, capturing me easily in his deep golden gaze. I smile in encouragement to him and he headed over to the rail I used to climb up. Seconds later he was sitting behind me with his hands placed gently over my thighs and his chest pressed close to my back. I would be in complete denial if I tried to deny how much I enjoyed the closeness. It had been so many years since I was close to a man and Jasper was all man. His sent was masculine, spicy and sensual, not sickly sweet like Edwards.

I gently kicked Satara's sides and he immediately responded by trotting out of the stable. We spent several minutes just trotting through the pasture until I gave another gentle nudge and Satara took off into an impressive gallop. As Satara's speed increased Jasper snaked his arm around my waste and held onto me tighter. We reached the rear of the property and I pulled on the reigns to slow him done. He slowed immediately to a slow walk. Our ride to this point had been silent and peaceful like any of the other rides I have taken. I directed Satara towards a fallen tree that I used often to climb off of him.

As Satara came to a stop next to the tree I released his reigns and turned to look at Jasper. I was met with a wonderful sight, Jasper had a grin that spread from ear to ear on his face. I chuckled quietly as I took in the shear enjoyment expressed in his eyes. He reminded me of a young child that just received the best present. My laugh seemed to pull him out of his trance and his eyes met mine. In a soft voice he spoke, "Thank you so much for letting me come with you. I have not been on a horse in nearly forty years, I never realized how much I missed it. And I must say yours is by far the best horse I have ever ridden, even his gallop is extremely smooth. He really is magnificent."

I smiled as I responded, "I never rode a horse before him and the first time I did I was terrified but Satara is amazing. Within the first two rides I felt comfortable and completely at ease with him. Now I can not imagine my life without riding. Anyways, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, but I typically get off him here and let him have some time to graze back here on some of the taller grass." He nodded and jumped down with so much grace I was immediately jealous.

I dismounted seconds later and gratefully took Jasper's hand when he offered it. I sat down on the old tree and watched as Satara wondered towards the fence line. Jasper took a seat next me and we sat in comfortable silence for several minutes. The silence that surrounded my property as always brought forth a deep feeling of peace in me. I closed my eyes and just took in the sounds of nature that surrounded me.

Jasper's gentle southern voice broke the silence. "It really is peaceful out here. You have a great piece of land for Satara but I am really curious don't you ever get lonely out here by yourself?" Ah the dreaded question. My loneliness was undeniable but I was not sure I wanted to openly admit that. I buried myself in my stories and lost myself in the worlds of fiction I created. Living in my fiction world was far easier than facing the reality of how alone I truly was. For so long now I distanced myself from everyone, really what nearly twenty four year old woman has a horse as her only true companion.

JPOV

Seeing Bella on her gorgeous horse filled me with so much desire I struggled to keep my emotions to myself. She was a natural at riding, Satara responded to her softest of commands, either vocal or physical. She really was a vision from a number of my fantasies. Bella showed no fear when riding and when she nudged him to gallop I nearly fell of the back of him. I wrapped my arm around her first only to hold on but then I did not want to let her go. Again her warmth against my cold body was mind blowing. I could have happily stayed holding her forever. When she drew us to a halt next to an old fallen tree I was slightly confused until she explained what she was doing. After enjoying several minutes of quiet my curiosity got the better of me and I asked a question that was on my mind since she explained she was by herself almost all the time.

Her delay in answering made me almost regret asking, but as I read each emotion that shifted through her I understood her delay. She really did not want to respond but was going to. Once again I felt her emotions settle and eagerly awaited her response. I made sure that the continuous flow of calm that I was sending to her horse did not effect her. I know she does not like it when I force emotions into her, but really who would. Finally her soft voice floated through the air.

"I am not going to lie to you Jasper, there are a lot of days that I feel incredibly lonely. But I have spent so long burying myself into my writing that I live in a world of fiction almost every day. The people in my life are my stable hand and his wife. Sure I talk to my editor on a regular basis but that relationship is really a working relationship. She shares with me some details of a personal nature as do I but by no means are we friends. My dad was truly my best friend and the only one that really new me. He understood so much about me that no one else ever could." As I looked into her eyes I could see the pain they reflected however her emotions showed how incredibly strong she has become.

She broke eye contact and looked over at Satara, I am sure trying to cover the fact she was fighting back tears. Again I felt the need to provide what little comfort I could. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head against my chest and I could smell the salt of her tears again. I simply held her and tried to provide some sort of companionship to her. I spoke softly into her ear, hoping my words would help to ease some of the pain my question brought forth.

"Bella, I am so very sorry. I wish I could take all of your pain from you and fill you with happiness. I really hope you will allow us fully back into your life, I know I have no reason to ask for your friendship and certainly have never given you a reason to trust me." She interrupted me as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Jasper, I have always trusted you. What happened on my birthday was a mistake, and we all make mistakes. God knows I have made plenty. You along with the rest of the family risked your lives to save me from James and that is something I can never forget. So don't try to tell me I have no reason to trust you." As she spoke she pulled away from me to meet my eyes. Again the conviction in her words astounded me.

She was not finished yet and continued. "The pain I felt after Edward left is nothing compared to the pain of losing Charlie. He grounded me and provided unconditional love and support to me. That is something Edward never did, his supposed love was always based on rules and guidelines he set. Our relationship was never complete and by no means equal, it was only based on his own personal needs." Again I was reminded that this was no longer the young, fragile girl we left in Forks, but a strong intelligent woman that saw the blatant truth in all things she has been through.

I pulled her back to me and hugged her briefly before letting go. Again my eyes locked with hers before I spoke. "Every time you speak I am amazed at how strong you have become. I have to tell you I am somewhat shocked by your strength though. The pain you described in your first book is unimaginable and no one should ever have to suffer through that. Especially you, you deserve the world and again I can not express enough my desire to be a part of your life." I dropped my eyes from her before I continued, as my next statement was somewhat embarrassing to admit.

"I have very few friends, as a matter of fact outside of Em and Rose I have no one else. The whole friendship thing is somewhat foreign to me but I really want a chance to prove I am worthy of your friendship." My eyes darted back to hers as I again took in her emotional state. Based on what I could feel from her she was surprised but hope rapidly became her dominant emotion.

"I would really like that Jasper. Hopefully this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." A lovely smile graced her beautiful face and I am sure my smile matched hers. Her smile dropped quickly as her emotions again shifted to curiosity and concern. "Can you tell me more about what happened after you guys left?" Although I expected the question, it did not make it any easier to answer. While Bella endured her own pain, she was not as alone in the suffering as she thought.

"Of course. I guess I will start right after you left the night of your birthday. The emotions flowing from the house were painful, so I ran. I ran for several hours before stopping, I could not believe I tried to harm you. You meant so much to everyone in the family and for me to try to hurt you caused me unbearable pain. Alice found me after several hours of me drowning in self-disgust. Her emotional state was horrible, she was so incredibly angry.

She lashed out at me for hours, telling me how weak I was and how I ruined everything. She told me Edward was leaving you and we were all moving away from Forks. She told me the entire family was disgusted with me. Not once did she tell me what you told her to. Her words were vicious and never did I feel any remorse from her. Later the next day we returned to the house and began packing, the only ones that spoke to me were Em and Rose. They told me that it was not my fault and Edward shouldered much of the blame for the events of the night. Rose also placed a great deal of blame on Alice, which at the time I did not understand and argued endlessly.

As you know we all left. Once Edward joined us his days were filled with sending me wave after wave of disgust and hate. Alice and I stopped speaking and no matter what I did she would not budge. After several months I pushed harder to break through to her, at the time I loved her so very much, I would have walked through the fires of hell for her without question. But that was never enough for her. She continued to ignore me and would disappear for days on end. Finally after more than a year of silence from her, she opened up.

She told me that she never loved me and again informed me of how disgusted she was with me. As she again unleashed her fury on me, I finally admitted to myself we were over. She told me so many things that night that made me question the past several decades of my life. She controlled every aspect of my life and forced me to be weak. She admitted to forcing feelings of longing onto me so my blood lust was stronger than the others. The Alice I fell in love with was never real, simply a manufactured being. The whole family heard the truths that flowed freely from her that night but Em and Rose were the only ones that took my side.

Carlisle and Esme both felt compassion for me but would never take my side over Edward and Alice. Edward was the worst, the hate and anger he pushed at me was never ending, he convinced himself that everything that happened was my fault. That the decision he made to leave you was forced by me. Hell I offered to leave so the rest of the family to stay with you but Alice and Edward never considered it. Edward had made his mind up and the rest of us just followed along like puppies.

Edward spent half of that first year drowning in self pity when he was not sending negative emotions at me. Then something changed in him, while he still sent endless nasty emotions at me, he was no longer feeling any pain from separating from you. It took me nearly two months to find out why but when I did I was shocked. He started a relationship with a new human girl.

I watched from a distance as there relationship progressed, if you thought he was controlling with you, it was a hundred times worse with this new girl. Alice was happy again to have a new toy to play with and dress up. Rose, Em and I were simply disgusted by his behavior. Rose admitted to me that you were not the first human he dragged into our world and his behavior with each new girl got more and more controlling. That is why she was the way she was with you. She knew you were stronger than the others and she hoped endlessly that you would find the strength to escape him.

Carlisle and Esme were just clueless, you were the first he ever brought home and they really believed he had finally found the love of his life. But as we both know that did not work out how they wanted. Rose and I tried to tell Esme what Edward was doing but she refused to believe us. And as far as I know to this day she continues to see Edward as her perfect first son. Carlisle is just as bad as her and lives in a world of complete denial, even though he knows the truth.

As I told you before, after the fight between Alice and I, I left and never looked back. The three of us traveled the world for the first few years and finally decided to settle down again about two years ago. We bought a house about thirty minutes west of yours and have lived there since. We are mostly happy living away from everyone else, but honestly it's mostly Rose and I that are the happiest. Emmett would follow Rose anywhere so when she decided to come with me, he agreed without question. I have still yet to receive all of the details of their most recent visit with Carlisle and Esme but based on their last visit I do know a little of whats going on with everyone.

Alice is apparently involved with a new vampire that is also new to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle. My guess would be she needed a new puppet, as she is the ultimate puppet master. Last I heard Edward is involved with a new human girl but that was two years ago, who knows now. As far as Esme and Carlisle I did just find out that he is still working at a hospital and Esme is volunteering at a children's home." I felt a sharp pain run through Bella at the mention of Carlisle and Esme but that was quickly replaced with anger.

Before I could say another word the anger I felt from Bella exploded. She was on her feet in less than a second and her voice ring out through our peaceful surroundings. "Wait a second, back up just a bit. Edward has used other human girls the way he did me and still continues to do it, correct?" I gathered based on her tone it was a rhetorical question so I opted not to respond. She continued barely pausing for a breath.

"That son of a bitch, I hope one day he suffers pain like he causes. Then to top it off both people I considered second parents to me knew! Those bastards! They pretended to love me and they knew how it was going to end. They allowed him to walk all over me and condoned it." Her anger was continuing to wash over me and I fought every instinct in me to send her some calm. I knew for her to hear the truth would be difficult but not once did I consider it would cause so very much rage within her.

I watched her pace back and forth for several minutes and again took a moment to appreciate the woman she has become. Her anger continued to flow through her still not decreasing. Just as I was going to speak she continued her rant. "Alice knew all of this I'm sure and she pretended to be my friend. I shared things with her that I never shared with anyone else not even Edward. She told me I would be one of you one day. That lying bitch. And Rosalie, she knew this was his game and never warned me. Why wouldn't she tell me?" Angry tears were know streaming down her face as she began gasping for breaths.

Within a second I was standing in front of her and immediately wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into my embrace and began taking deep breaths. I felt the anger begin to ebb in her and took that as my chance to defend Rose.

"Bella, please understand that Rose would have told you if she thought you would have believed her. But even you have to admit that you would have found it difficult to believe her considering your friendship with Alice and how quickly you fell in love with Edward. I think Rose really wanted to believe this time was different, I mean he couldn't hear your thoughts and you were his singer, plus he actually brought you home to meet the family. She really wanted to trust him but could not allow herself to get close to you for fear of history repeating itself." I did not relax my hold on her as she processed what I just said. Her anger had finally completed faded and changed to acceptance.

"I guess I see your point and I certainly can not try to blame Rosalie when you explain it that way." She mumbled her response into my chest as she held onto me tighter. We both were silent after that, holding onto each other lost in our own thoughts. Eventually she relaxed her grip on me and I mirrored her actions. Finally our eyes met again and although hers were now ringed by red from her tears, they still captivated me. She took a few steps back before speaking again.

"Well I guess we should head back now. I'm sure Emmett and Rosalie are wondering were we are. Would you like to take the reigns on the way back?" Her question shocked me briefly but I responded with a yes eagerly. She chuckled at my reaction and then whistle for Satara. I again poured waves of calm into the horse as he approached. I climbed up and waited for Bella. When she stepped up I offered my hand to her which she took immediately and I easily pulled her up behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waste without even considering the action before I tapped Satara's side and headed back towards the stable at a healthy gallop.

AN

Ok so I hope this chapter provides some insight into my Edward and Alice and the make up of the Cullen clan. Yeah I know totally out of character for Alice but I always found her to be absolutely overbearing and as much of a control freak as Edward in the books.

Please review and this time I will try to respond to all the reviews! But I really have been focused on writing this story. I promise I do read and appreciate every review I have received.


	5. Building Relationships

SM still owns the characters. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and put my story on alert. My last author note I tried to promote a blog but the link did not show up in my posted chapter so I will do it again.

Check out Jaspers Darlins at jaspersdarlins (dot) blogspot (dot) com

So without further delay the next chapter.

Chapter Five - Building Relationships

BPOV

The ride back to the stable was again peaceful but so very different for me. This was the first time I was riding behind someone on my horse, but let me tell you Jasper handled him like a pro. I guess riding a horse is like riding a bike once you know how, you never forget. Of course I found it difficult to focus on the ride as I was far to busy enjoying holding on to Jasper. My emotions have been all over the place today and feeling the anger earlier after hearing that the beings I once considered family did not only to me but to Jasper as well was unnatural for me. It is in my nature to be overly forgiving and try to find only the brightest aspect of any situation.

But the truths of the Cullen family were difficult to even begin to forgive. I gave my love to them unconditionally and they not only abandoned me but nearly all of them lied to me. I hated them for all of it, but mostly I hated the pain they forced upon Jasper and Rosalie. My initial anger directed at her was easily redirected after Jasper explained her feelings on the matter. He was absolutely right in stating I never would have believed her even if she had told me. I was so incredibly blinded by my love for Edward that I honestly believed he could do no wrong. God I really was nieve six years ago.

One thing that frightened me was how very comfortable I felt in Jaspers arms. He held me close and securely, never once did I feel inferior to him like I always did with Edward. Jasper seemed to know just how tight he could hold me without fear of hurting me. It was a very, very pleasant surprise. My mind drifted back to the present as I saw the stable come into view and I had to wonder what else the remainder of this evening would bring.

Jasper easily directed Satara into the stable and stopped him right next to the rail I used to climb up earlier. I climbed off first and jumped down to grab the reigns from Jasper. Have he dismounted I removed all the gear from Satara and grabbed several sugar cubes from the bin next to me. After feeding him the sugar and rubbing him down for a few minutes Jasper helped me close up the stable and we started the long walk back to my house. While we had been mostly silent, it was not an uncomfortable silence.

The quiet allowed me time to consider my new found friendship with Jasper and ponder how I wanted to deal with Emmett and Rosalie. While I felt no ill will towards Rosalie, I was still not overly comfortable with her. Her beauty alone is somewhat intimidating and then add in our not so pleasant history I was not sure how to form any kind of relationship with her. As far as Emmett, well it was nearly impossible to be angry with him, but him leaving without a goodbye hurt far worse than his wife's or Jasper's departure. He treated me as a sister and always referred to me as such and for him to so easily up and leave me still caused pain to shoot through me.

Just as I was delving deeper into how to handle Emmett, Jasper broke the silence. "Your emotions as dancing all over the place Bella. Is there anything I can help you with or that you want to talk about?" Crap, I really needed to remember he felt everything I did. I considered his offer for a few seconds and decided perhaps he could in fact offer me some advise regarding Emmett.

"Honestly I am thinking about Emmett. Before he treated me like a sister and always referred to me as such but then he left so easily. While I really don't want to harbor any kind of resentment towards him, it's hard not to. Part of me wants to just forget the past and move forward but the hurt is still there and I can not ignore it." I tried to explain what was running through my head as quickly as possible. I heard Jasper sigh deeply and wondered if I should have keep my thoughts to myself. We both had stopped at this point and looked at each other.

"I was wondering why you were not responding very much to Em, I guess it really was obvious. I understand your thoughts regarding him. I mean you're right he has always loved you as a sister and when we left he struggled with it for a long time. When he and I would hunt alone he would talk about you endlessly, several times he considered checking on you. Every time he made the decision to go to you, Alice or Edward would appear and not so kindly remind him that we all needed to leave you alone.

When we left the family he again pressed the subject of checking on you, but it had been over a year. Rose called your old home number and asked for you but your dad told her you were away at college. He asked her if she wanted to leave a message but she lied and told him she was selling some subscription. So we decided to let you be so you could live your life. Although you should know the incredible joy he has been feeling since we crossed paths earlier today. He honestly has missed you so very much. In my opinion I think you should give him a chance to show you how important you are to him." His tone was calm but serious, there was no way I could question his sincerity. At some point he when he speaking he had grabbed my hand, I glanced down at our joined hands before looking back into his eyes.

"Alright I guess you are right, besides he makes it nearly impossible to stay angry with him." I added the last statement with a smile. He gently squeezed my hand and returned my smile before we starting walking again towards the house. The remainder of our walk was silent, as each of us again appeared to be lost in our own thoughts again. As we approached the back of the house I could see Rosalie and Emmett sitting on my large outdoor sofa near the pool. Emmett appeared to be pouting, but Rosalie appeared to be holding in her laughter. Oh dear, what has Emmett done this time, I wondered idly.

When we were a few yards away Rosalie started laughing and Emmett's pout became more prominent. Apparently Jasper was just as curious as me as to what was causing both of their current behaviors. "What's going on you two?" Jasper asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Rosalie answered between giggles, "Well, I have just spent the past two hours keeping Em out of the pool and he has been pouting since I told him he could not go in. When he got a good look at the pool, he was acting like a child and immediately tried to jump in. I held him back and have been trying to explain to him since that it is rude to jump into someone's pool without permission. Not to mention he does not have a bathing suit, but he just said he would go in naked." She was still giggling lightly as Emmett was grumbling under his breath about her not allowing him to have fun. I couldn't help myself and began laughing at Emmett as well. Jasper's deep laugh joined mine seconds later.

Once I calmed myself I spoke to Emmett. "Emmett, really if you want to go for a swim you are welcomed anytime, but I must insist on you wearing a bathing suit. I'm the only one allowed to skinny dip in my pool." I finished with a wink at Emmett and then began laughing again as I took in the shocked expressions on Rosalie and Jasper's faces. Emmett joined me in my laughter after responding to me.

"Damn Bells never expected you to be the skinny dipping type." His loud, obnoxious laugh filled the early evening air. I scoffed at him before he continued, "Really I can go swimming?" He did look like a little kid, his excitement was infectious. I nodded my agreement as I tried to stop my laughter as I watched him start to nearly vibrate with happiness. Finally my laughs died down and I was able to make a sincere offer to him.

"Actually Emmett after dinner I always swim during this time of year. So if you want to go grab a suit you are more than welcomed to join me this evening." I glanced to Rosalie and Jasper before I continued, their forlorn faces obviously indicated they thought they were excluded. "Of course that invitation is for all of you." As soon as the words left my mouth I was met with two blinding smiles.

Rosalie responded to my offer first, meeting my eyes directly. "Well maybe the boys could run over to our house and grab our suits and I could stay here with you?" Her request surprised me but the more I considered it, I decided it would be nice to have some time for just the two of us to talk. I nodded my agreement with a smile. She returned my smile with one of her own. The guys decided it would be faster for them to run and we watched as the took off into the woods.

I stood up and flipped the switch for the hot tub before heading in to make myself some dinner. Rosalie followed me into the kitchen and watched as I pulled out the ingredients to for a quick teriyaki chicken with vegetables and Asian noodles. As I chopped up the chicken and vegetables she began speaking. Her voice sounding somewhat timid as she began.

"Bella I really do want to apologize for everything. Especially my horrible behavior towards you before. It was unfair of me to take out my anger at Edward on you and I really want to thank you for letting Jazz ride with you today. It has been years since I have seen a smile on his face like the one today." By the time she stopped talking her voice was wistful. After I tossed all of my ingredients into the pan I turned to look her.

"Rosalie, Jasper explained everything to me earlier. While I understand why you acted the way you did, I would be lying if I said it did not hurt. I hope we can start over and develop some sort of friendship. As far as Jasper, well I'm glad I was able to offer something for him to smile over." She responded with a bright smile before standing up and approaching me. She only hesitated for a second before pulling me into a tight hug. Her hug was nearly as strong as Emmett's but somehow it was comforting. I returned her embrace without hesitation. The sounds of my dinner sizzling on the stove caused us to separate.

I returned my attention to my dinner, while we discussed much lighter subjects. My meal was finished quickly and I joined Rosalie at the breakfast table in my kitchen. Our conversation flowed easily as I ate and found I really enjoyed spending time with her. Her witty responses and very dark sense of humor were surprisingly similar to my own personality. As I finished my dinner I realized a friendship between us would come very easily and naturally. After placing my dirty dishes in the dishwasher, we headed upstairs to my room.

Rosalie loved the upstairs as much as the down and shocked me when she said she wished their home was as comfortable as mine. After digging through my drawer for a bathing suit I headed to the bathroom to change. After changing and tieing my hair back in a loose bun I headed back into my bedroom. I found Rosalie sitting on the edge of my bed taking in the photos on my shelf across from my bed. Her eyes darted to me when I entered and again she smiled at me.

"I must say Bella, you really have grown up into a gorgeous woman. Don't take that the wrong way, please, you were beautiful before but now you really have come into your own. You have so much confidence now, it just seems to radiate off of you." The sincerity of her tone was endearing. I now found it easy to take compliments, I worked hard to keep my body in shape, I ate right and after so many years of being clumsy I found my balance. So yes I was a confident woman now.

"Thank you Rosalie, I really do appreciate that." I responded just as sincerely. I looked over at her and realized she and I were about the same size. "Do you want to borrow a suit so we don't have to wait for the guys? We look to be about the same size." I asked with a smile. She smiled in return and agreed. I pulled out several different suits for her to choose from, she chose a red and blue bikini and headed into my bathroom to change. Seconds later she was back out looking more gorgeous than ever.

We headed downstairs and out back to the pool. Without delay I dove into the deep end and surfaced in the shallow end. I looked around for Rosalie and spotted her getting ready to dive in as well. She and I swam around joking with each other as we awaited the guys. About ten minutes after we jumped in we saw the guys approaching already wearing their suits.

Emmett did not slow down as he neared the pool, only pulled his t-shirt off before he canon balled into the deep end. He sent waves of water over the sides of the pool as I again thought he really is like a child. My eyes drifted over to Jasper as he was laughing at Emmett. I watched as he pulled his shirt off and I am sure a wave of lust washed over him from me. His body was awesome, he was built but not huge. Every muscle across his stomach and chest was defined wonderfully and I found myself swallowing several times before I forced my eyes away from him.

Jasper dove in perfectly not even causing a splash. Seconds later he emerged next to me in the shallow end as I was watched Emmett and Rosalie splash each other forcefully. I glanced over at Jasper and found him staring at me. "What?" I asked because well he was staring at me.

"Sorry, I did not mean to stare but the expression on your face as you watched them was lovely." Thank God my blushing days are long behind me, if not I would have been the color of a tomato. I whispered my thanks to him and returned my attention to the antics of the married couple at the other end of the pool. Watching them sent a surge of longing through me, yes I wanted that kind of relationship with someone. They were so carefree and expressed their love openly to one another.

JPOV

When Bella offered for us to join her this evening to swim I was thrilled, one because we got to spend more time with her, two because I selfishly wanted to see her in a bathing suit. Emmett and I decided it would be faster for us to run to our house versus driving so we darted towards the woods. Our trip should have only taken about forty minutes there and back but Emmett unfortunately decided to stop for a snack. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind stopping to hunt but hunting with Em always takes longer than needed because he likes to torment his prey before feeding. So finally after two deer for me and four for Em we headed to our house.

Once we both changed and he decided which suit he wanted to see Rose in we headed back to Bella's. Along the way I felt like I was being interrogated, Em began with simple questions about my time with Bella then they turned different.

"So Jazz man, Bella is smokin' hot now, huh?" He didn't even give me time to respond before the next comment was out of his mouth. "Man the look on your face when she climbed on that horse of hers, I thought you were going to lose it right there. Man she is like sex on legs now, Eddie boy doesn't have any idea what he walked away from." The last statement pissed me off and I tackled him to the ground.

"First off, stop talking about Bella like she is a piece of meat. Secondly do not ever again say anything about Edward. He never deserved her and he certainly never was worthy of her love." I growled out my next statement. "You want to understand what he did to her, read her first novel. A soul as pure as hers should never have to suffer the pain he caused her." I released my hold on him and jumped off him. His face and emotions reflected his shock at my outburst.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I did not mean anything bad by it. You know I love Bella and never would I consider her a piece of meat. Man I am sorry." He stood up and brushed himself off and I felt his sorrow. I felt guilty for my outburst, there was no denying how much he cared for Bella.

"Sorry Em, it's just been an emotionally draining day for me. I told Bella everything about Edward and Alice and let me tell you, I never would have imagined her reaction though. Man she blew up, she was so pissed. I have not felt fury like that since I was with Maria in the South." I shook my head as I recalled her anger. I never wanted to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

"Well I'm glad you told her everything, at least now she knows the truth about them. Hopefully her and Rose are beginning to build some sort of relationship and not lashing out at each other. Damn, we should get back, we have been gone too long." He started running again towards Bella's not waiting for my response.

As we neared Bella's back yard we could hear the girls in the pool already. I momentarily wondered where Rose got a suit from, but figured she must be using one of Bella's. As the pool came into view I slowed to a walk and took in the sight of Bella's in tiny deep purple bikini. I barely noticed Emmett charge full speed towards the pool and canon ball in but I did find myself laughing at his childish behavior. Once I reached the furniture next to the pool, I stopped to pull off my shirt.

I paused for a moment as I considered the scars that decorated my chest and arms but figured Bella would not really be able to see them as the daylight was fading rapidly around us. As I pulled my shirt over my head I was hit with a huge wave of lust from Bella, but she quickly masked it. I dove into the pool, making sure I did not cause a wake like Em. I swam underwater towards Bella admiring her body from my vantage point under the surface.

Em was defiantly right about her. She is hot, her body calls to all of my primal instincts. As I emerged next to Bella I had to remind myself that we were building a friendship, nothing more. She already once experienced the dangers of being to closely involved with vampires. There was no way she would even consider walking that path again, even if it is with a vampire at the opposite end of the spectrum from Edward. Friends and friends only, even if have to repeat that over and over in my head every minute I will not risk the friendship Bella and I have already begun.

I looked over at Bella and tasted her emotions. She was watching Em and Rose have a water fight and I felt a soft wave of jealousy flow from her, the look at her face was adorable. I could understand her feelings easily. Living with these two for the past five years and being alone I found myself frequently jealous of their relationship. Bella looked over at me and caught me staring at her. When she questioned my staring I could not help myself but to answer with mostly the truth and complimented how lovely her face is. She whispered a quiet thanks and returned to watching the other two.

The longing I felt from her made my heart break a little for her. She deserved to have the kind of love Em and Rose shared. She was the type of woman that any man would give anything for. As I considered the possibility of Bella with another man it made my heart clench. Selfishly I hoped it would be a long time away that she found love but the compassionate side of me wanted her to have that kind of happiness sooner rather than later.

My internal monologue was interrupted by a huge wave of water hitting me in the face, courtesy of Em. My retaliation was swift and soon he and I were engaged in a full blown water war. The girls sat on the steps of the pool and laughed heartily at us. We continued to play around in the pool for another hour before Bella suggested we relax in the hot tub. Of course we all agreed.

I must say the hot tub felt wonderful. Bella had turned the water temperature up pretty high to accommodate our frigid temperatures. Rose immediately settled on Em's lap and soon they were lost in each other. Bella and I both watched them for a few seconds before turning to each other in an effort to ignore the happy couple. We again entered into an easy conversation with me asking about her college days and her telling me about some of her favorite professors, as well as, her favorites classes. As the night wore on I began to feel Bella's fatigue and suggested it was time to get out of the hot tub so she could relax in her house.

A few minutes later Rose, Em and I were sitting in Bella's family room waiting for her to come back downstairs. Rose was filling us in on the upstairs and told me I would love the study with attached library. Soon Bella joined us in her pajamas, a simple black tank top and blue lounge pants. She still looked stunning. Again conversation between the four of us was comfortable and I found myself smiling easily and basking in the pleasant emotions that drifted throughout the room. All too soon Rose was suggesting that we head home so Bella could get some rest. Bella walked us out and wished each of us a pleasant night and promised she would call tomorrow so we all could make plans to get together again soon. The further we went from Bella's home the quieter I got and the further I regressed into my thoughts of the wonderful day we had.

So nothing dramatic in this chapter, but the attraction is undeniable between J & B. Up next their next get together!


	6. Blurring Lines and Jealousy

*****SM owns the characters. Thanks for all of the kind reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6 – Blurring Lines and Jealousy**

BPOV

As I walked through my house turning off lights and locking doors, I could not help but reflect back on the day I had. A morning that started at 3:30 so I could meet my editor at ten in the morning, followed by a fort-five minute meeting, a quick lunch, then a drive home that tilted my little world's axis. Finally reaching my room I collapsed onto the bed, as exhausted as I was I knew sleep would not come easily. Hell I have not slept well since Charlie died, every night my mind drifts to the last days we spent together. He was so weak those last few days, but he always smiled for me even though I knew he had no real reason to smile.

I forced those thoughts from my mind and again thought about my day with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. While I did not have a great deal of interaction with Emmett today, I did feel like we bridged some of the gap in our relationship. He is so incredibly easy to love and damn near impossible to stay angry at. I know our relationship with take time to fully develop again but I am grateful that he is back in my life; I really have missed my big goofy brother.

Rosalie, or Rose, as she requested I call her could not have surprised me more than she did today. First she is the one to ask if we can catch up, then she is the one to comfort me when I told them about losing Charlie. The time we spent together while the guys went back to their house was shockingly pleasant. Of course, Jasper helped with my view of Rose. She really is not the cold-hearted bitch she asked like back in Forks. She is warm and friendly with uncanny wit, and she is fiercely loyal to Emmett and Jasper. I actually find myself admiring her, she took a back seat to Edward and Alice for a long time and I think she has finally come into her own by leaving the rest of the family. I found myself longing to expand our newfound friendship.

And Jasper, I don't even know where to begin with him. I am undoubtedly attracted to him but there is no way I would ever act on that attraction. As he requested we will develop a friendship with each other. Really, why would he look at me anyway but as a friend? Someone that can relate to the pain he endured at the hands of Alice and Edward. Although he absolutely captivates me, I will just have to remind myself often that it is only friendship, nothing more. I was appalled when he told me what his supposed wife and brother did to him, but beyond that it infuriated me. He is a good man or vampire and deserves to be treated far better than the way he was. I only hope I can help him to see what I see in him.

As I drifted from thought to thought I was finally taken by sleep. I awoke the next morning early and headed downstairs to the coffee pot, thank god I remembered to set it to brew last night. After pouring my coffee and grabbing a breakfast bar I headed out back to enjoy the fresh morning air. I was only half way through my cup of coffee when Emmett's booming voice reached me. I say him dart around the corner of the house and I was wrapped tightly in his arms a heartbeat later. His tearless sobs racked through my body as fiercely as they were consuming him.

"Emmett, honey what's wrong? Is Rose okay?" A dozen horrible images flashed before my eyes as I considered what could possibly cause Emmett to be acting this way.

"Baby Bells, I am so, so, so sorry. I never should have left you, I have always loved you as a sister and a big brother is supposed to protect their little sister. I failed you; you suffered so much. Please forgive me." He wailed between sobs. I was confused by his outburst as I rubbed soothing circles across his broad back.

"Emmett please calm down and explain to me what is going on." I requested softly. After several minutes he released his hold on me and looked into my eyes. The pain reflected in his made me want to cry. Never had I seen Emmett look so sad and utterly defeated. He sat in front of me as more sobs shuddered through him. What the hell was going on?

JPOV

Once we arrived home after leaving Bella's I decided I would try to pass the time by reading, hoping to redirect my thoughts away from the disappointment I felt from being away of Bella. I figured Rose and Em would spend their night like they usually did, locked in their room sending out enough lust to cause a statewide orgy. To my surprise minutes after I entered my room they followed me. Heavy curiosity flowing from both of them in waves, I briefly wondered what had them so curious but I did not have to wait long.

Rose began speaking immediately, "Do you still have Bella's first novel? We both want to read it but I get it first." She was feeling a bit smug and I knew immediately I did not want to know how she got dibs to read it first.

"Of course, you know I save every book I read." I stood up and headed over to the bookshelf that covered one entire wall of my room. Within seconds I found the book and handed it to Rose. She disappeared out the door leaving Emmett with me.

"How long do you think it will take her to read it?" He questioned. I could feel his disappointment and desire as he asked. Obviously he wanted to read it first. Actually the look on his face made me think of a child that was just told they could not have their favorite candy.

"It took me about three hours, but it may take her a bit longer. I imagine some of the details in the story will cause her to think of her own pain from so long ago." I told him honestly. His immediate concern washed over me powerfully. He did not like to see Rose upset over her past, her pain was his pain.

"Alright, well I am going to go find a movie to watch while I wait. Please let me know if her pain gets too bad so I can go to her." He was trying to distract himself and I figured the least I could do was help him out.

"How about we both go find a movie to watch, while I monitor her?" I knew he would accept my offer and I felt his appreciation. He gave me a small nod and darted from my room. I reached out to begin assessing Rose's emotions before following him downstairs. So far her emotions were calm but I'm sure she was not very far into the book.

Em had already picked some action flick to watch as I sat next to him on the couch. I have no idea what movie we were watching because I was too focused on Rose. Her emotions shifted rapidly as she progressed through the book, fury, sadness, fear, contempt and a slew of others streamed from her. Then I was hit with her pain, overwhelming pain that no creature should ever have to feel. I nudged Em and indicated he should go to her. He was gone before I could blink.

An hour later they emerged into the living room. Em was holding onto Rose as she sobbed. I began sending her gentle waves of calm and love as they sat next to me. Rose let go of Em and wrapped her arms around me. I returned her embrace, somewhat shocked by her actions. Rose usually only looked to Em for reassurance but for some reason she wanted mine right now. I increased the calm and love I was pouring into her, eventually her sobs quieted and she turned her dark eyes to me. She needed to hunt and soon.

"How could we have left her to suffer like that? Not only did she lose someone that promised eternal love to her but also she lost an entire family. The way she described the pain, oh my god it would have killed most people." Her sobs started again as Emmett told us he was going to the other room to read the book. I was wary of his reaction, I was not sure what would be stronger his hatred for Edward or his own self-hatred.

After another hour of holding onto Rose I told her we should hunt. It would help her to take out some of her anger as well as settle her emotions. She agreed easily and we took off into the dark woods that surrounded our home. By the time we finished the morning light was breaking over the horizon. Again I found myself wondering how Emmett reacted to Bella's tale of pain and suffering.

As Rose and I entered the house I knew immediately Emmett was not here. Where the hell did he go? As we entered the living room I saw the book on the coffee table with a note. His handwriting was not the gentle writing typically displayed, it was ragged and stopped and started abruptly often.

_Rose and Jasper,_

_I have to go make amends, even if I don't deserve her forgiveness I am going to beg for it. Edward better hope he and I never cross paths again._

_Em_

Oh shit! Rose read the note along with me and voiced my thoughts. "Oh shit. We better get over there. They will both need us." Before I could even respond she was out the front door. I immediately followed her and seconds later we were running full speed side by side. As we neared Bella's house I pulled Rose to a stop. I tasted the emotions and found two sets of over-powering feelings. And then I heard Emmett speaking.

"Baby Bells, I am so, so, so sorry. I never should have left you, I have always loved you as sister and a big brother is supposed to protect their little sister. I failed you; you suffered so much. Please forgive me." He was sobbing and the sorrow and grief coming from him was painful to feel. Bella was confused; she obviously did not know what caused his outburst yet. We heard her soft reply asking him to explain what was going on. Again Em's broken voice filtered to us.

"I read your book. The suffering you endured because of us. I never should have left, I should have stayed with you." His sobs were overtaking him and he could no longer speak. Realization hit Bella like a ton of bricks. Her concern for Em was astonishing, rapidly her concern changed to love. At this point Rose and I headed over to them. Rose had Emmett in a tight embrace within seconds as I took a seat next to Bella.

Tears were again streaming down Bella's face as she watched Emmett continue to sob into Rose's shoulder. After a few minutes her soft voice reached me, "Can you send him what I am feeling?" Her question took me off guard, most people would never make that kind of request but it would accomplish more than words ever could. As I pulled in her emotions of love and forgiveness I broadcasted them to Em and Rose.

As his sobs ebbed he locked eyes with Bella. "I love you to baby sister and I promise I will never leave you again. You are stuck with me." A smile lit up Bella's face as I projected Em's love for her. I felt amusement coming from Bella and glanced at her. Her smile was even larger and she had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Emmett, I hate to break to you, but actually you are now my baby brother." The shocked look on his face made us all laugh. She was right though, technically she was now older than all of us, of course she was only year older than me. As our laughter died down I felt Rose's anger again begin to rise. I looked over at her and noticed her eyes darken again before she spoke.

"Bella. I feel as badly as Em does about what you suffered through, but I promise you that one-day Edward will pay. He will feel the pain he caused I guarantee it." Her voice had taken on a lethal tone and I felt Bella shudder beside me. She was not feeling any fear only a deep sense of respect for Rose. As their eyes locked I knew at that moment these two women sitting with me had somehow in the matter of less than a day developed a deep sense of loyalty to each other. I was very thankful at that moment I was on their side and hopefully would never feel the wrath they were capable of. Bella simply nodded to Rose and in that simple nod, they held a full conversation. I would not want to be Edward.

Em and I sat quietly as the girls discussed what we could do today. Apparently it was decided we would head back to New York City and the girls would do some shopping while Em and I found something to do to entertain ourselves. Then we would head over to some nightclub Rose had heard a couple talking about at the airport. Oh dear lord, a nightclub full of lust and desire was not going to help me to keep my hands off of Bella. We agreed to meet back at Bella's in an hour and head over to the city.

When we reached our house I headed to my room to shower and change. I decided I would go back to some of my Texas roots and opted to wear dark washed tight Levi's, a solid black long-sleeved button up and my black cowboy boots. Perhaps I was dressed to capture attention but I really only wanted the attention of one woman. Shit, I have to remember only friends. I have a feeling I will be repeating that a lot today.

We all met out front and I noticed Rose was carrying a bag with her. "Rose what's in the bag?" I questioned. She chuckled before responding, "You don't think I'm going to a club like this do you? I have a change of clothes with me." Her tone of her voice indicated how ignorant she found my question to be. I simply nodded my head at her as I climbed into the driver seat of my black mustang as Em climbed into the back and Rose sat in the passenger seat.

Twenty minutes later we were at Bella's house waiting for her to answer the door. She looked amazing again in her tight jeans, red form fitting top and black ankle boots. Today was going to be torture. She glanced over at my car and suggested we take her SUV so we could all be more comfortable. We all easily agreed as she dug her keys out of her purse and tossed them to me. I guess I'm driving. I realized Bella also carried a bag with her, but I was not going to show my stupidity again and ask what was in her bag.

Em and Rose settled into the back seat as Bella climbed into the passenger seat. Soon enough we were traveling down the same highway that we found each other on yesterday. As country music filled the interior of vehicle I relaxed further as the peaceful emotions of everyone passed through me. The ride was mostly quiet with the exception of the few discussions the ladies had about the best places to shop. The trip that typically took Bella five hours only took me three and half and soon enough I was parking her SUV in an overpriced parking garage for the day.

The girls were off within minutes after us agreeing to meet back at the car at five so we could take Bella to dinner and then head over to the club. Em and I decided to just start walking around the city, hoping we could find something to do for the next several hours. The day passed quickly as Em and I found it very entertaining to people watch. It still amazes how incredibly stupid so many people are. Soon enough we were waiting by the truck for the girls to come back from their day of shopping. About five till five we heard their laughter before we saw them turn the corner in the parking garage. I was floored by the number of bags they were each carrying, I was under the impression Bella was not much of a shopper. I guess that is another change in her.

We helped load all the bags into the back as Bella and Rose debated were they would change at. The next statement out of Bella's mouth left me staring at her with my mouth open. "We should just change in the car. I mean there's plenty of room and that way we don't have to go into a nasty public bathroom." Rose agreed easily and a minute later Em and I were standing as bodyguards with our backs to the vehicle.

A few minutes later the girls emerged and I again found myself lost in the beauty of the matured Bella. She was wearing a sapphire blue halter dress with silver high heals. Man I was going to beating the guys off of her tonight. Rose looked a gorgeous as every in her tight red dress, yep Em and I were in trouble tonight. The girls walked ahead of us deciding on a restaurant as I enjoyed the view of Bella's bare back, tight rear end and endless legs. Eventually they decided on some high end Bistro that supposedly offers fantastic food.

Em and I followed like love sick puppies behind them to the Bistro came into our view. Em held the door for the ladies as I approached a young girl to get a table. The lust I felt from the girl was powerful and I found myself speaking quickly hoping to escape her lust filled gaze. Luckily they had a table available and we were seated immediately. The waiter approached our table quickly and I again was hit with waves of lust as he openly gaped at Rose and Bella. Definitely going to be a long night.

Finally he took Bella's order as the rest of us declined ordering. He returned moments later with her glass of wine and again stood there for too many seconds ogling our girls. Oops, Em's wife and Bella. Luckily after Bella received her steak Marsala the waiter left us alone until he retuned with the check. I paid the bill before Bella could even put up any form of an argument, really did she think any of us would let her pay tonight? Darkness had descended over the city as we left the Bistro and we decided to go ahead over to the club, even though it was still rather early for a night at a club.

We gained entrance to the club without delay after Rose sweet-talked the bouncer at the door. Surprisingly the place was already busy as we scanned the room for an open table. Fortunately we found one towards the back of the club and settle in to take in the room around us. The music was loud and the dance floor with nearly full. A female server made her way over to us and took Bella's drink order as she openly stared at her with a lusty look. I was laughing as she walked away as I explained the lust rolling off of her for Bella. The others laughed as well and I was again surprised when I found no embarrassment from Bella, she was simply amused and flattered.

The evening progressed well until Rose dragged Bella to the center of the dance floor. I watched as the other dancers cleared a wide area for them and the lust in the air intensified. As I watched them grind into one another to the beats of the music I found myself struggling to control my own desires to make Bella mine. Her body flowed as flawlessly as Rose's and I was entranced as I watched her hands ghost across the sides of Rose's breasts to her waist down to her hips. The lust Em was exuding was excruciating to bear. We both watched with rapt attention as Rose mirrored Bella's hands movements. God Lord I really wanted to be Rose's hands right now.

They continued their show for several songs before two guys seemed to draw up enough courage to shift in behind them and started grinding against their backsides. NO WAY. Em and I were out of our seats instantly heading to the dance floor. Seconds later Em had pulled Rose away from the idiot behind her, while I pulled Bella to me. The music shifted to a song that had a sensual melody and the lyrics were enough to make anyone fill with desire. Bella moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck as her body swayed against mine to the rhythm of the song. Our dance was the most erotic dance I had ever experienced. Her hands traveled through my hair, across my back, down my thighs and back up over my chest as her warm breath ghosted across my neck.

My hands traveled across the bare skin of her back, over her arms and down to her hips as I pulled her closer to me. We were no longer in a room full of people; it was only she and I as felt and smelt her arousal. I leaned into her as she pushed her hips harder into my evident arousal. I ghosted my lips across her neck and down her bare shoulder. As suddenly as our dance started it finished when the DJ's voice came through the speakers. Bella immediately pulled back from me and I felt her embarrassment and regret as she scanned the area for Rose I assumed. Shit I did not want her to regret what just happened between us. I watched as she pulled Rose to the bathroom before Em pulled me towards the exit.

"What the hell are you doing Jazz? That was some pretty intense dancing you two were doing." His anger was crashing into me hard as I tried to collect my thoughts. His golden eyes never left mine, as his anger never decreased awaiting my response. What the hell was I thinking dancing like that with her; another ten seconds and my lips would have been on hers.

"I don't know Em, I really don't. I am attracted to her, I want her in the worst way but I keep telling myself we are only friends and I could never have anything more than that with her. She would never want me that way. Fuck, what am I going to do?" As I finished I was leaning against the brick wall with my face buried in my hands.

"I don't know man, but she looked like she was enjoying it as much as you. Just take it slow with her, if something does happen it should not be in the middle of a crowded dance floor when you judgment is clouded by lust." He patted my shoulder before pulling back to the door to go back in. He was right, if things ever were to progress with us I have to take it slow and gain her full trust, she had been hurt so badly already by the ass I used to call my brother.

Now I have to find a way to apologize to her without making either of us uncomfortable. I don't regret feeling her soft warm body pressed against mine and I absolutely enjoyed her hands roaming across me. If only I could find a way to show her that I enjoyed sharing that with her without it coming across as crude. We found the girls sitting back at our table and Rose immediately pulled Em back out to the dance floor, leaving me alone with Bella. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she drank some fruity alcoholic drink.

"Bella." I started unsure what to say. Her eyes met mine before she looked down at her now empty glass. Her emotions were a whirlwind that I could not decipher. My own frustration was building as I tried to think of something to say. She beat me to it.

"Jasper, I'm sorry about that. My actions were inappropriate and I hope this does not come between our friendship. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Well that is not what I wanted to hear. I would never forget it and damn it I didn't want to.

"Whatever Bella." I snapped at her and immediately felt her hurt. Damn I really could be an ass. Crap how do I fix this? Seconds later I watched Bella stand up and head over to the dance floor to Rose. I watched as some idiot walked up to her and asked her to dance and she agreed quickly. My eyes never left her as she danced with the idiot, their dance was not sensual like our but my jealousy still flared as his hands gripped her waist and hers went to his shoulders. I had to get out of here now.

*** Uh–Oh jealous Jasper is never a good thing. Next update later tonight or tomorrow. Please review!


	7. Apologies and Rose’s Wrath

**Yeah, I still don't own it, the characters belong to Ms. Meyer.**

**I must tell you that I am humbled by the response I have received to this story. It thrills me to receive so many reviews from you guys. Because of the lovely reviews I received you get two chapters in one day! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 – Apologies and Rose's Wrath**

BPOV

I can't believe he snapped at me. What an ass, I was the one that apologized and he snaps at me. Granted when I told him that we should just forget about that erotic dance we shared I knew there was no way I would ever forget it. That was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced. Feeling his cool hands on my overheated body was intoxicating. Unfortunately, I found myself feeling far to comfortable in his arms and my desire for him was out of control. When he kissed along my neck and shoulder I was afraid I was going to pull him down to the floor and have my way with him. So here I am dancing with some idiot that seems to be enjoying himself a little too much. I just want to go home.

After far too many songs later I pulled away from the guy I was dancing with and went on the hunt for Rose. Luckily I found her and Emmett back at our table but I noticed Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Sure I was pissed at him but I still wanted to know where the hell he was. As I approached Rose asked me if I was ready to go and I eagerly agreed. Once we were out of the club I asked where Jasper was and watched as Emmett and Rose shared a look I was sure I was supposed to miss.

Rose answered me, "He decided he had to get out of there, all of the emotions were taking a toll on him. He decided he would run home so he could hunt on the way." She gave me a sad smile, already knowing I did not believe her excuse for his departure. How the hell did I manage to piss him off so badly? And what the hell was I going to do to fix it? As we walked back to the truck I half listened to Emmett and Rose talking about what a great club it was and what not. It dawned on as we reached my truck that Jasper had the keys, well isn't this night just getting better and better?

"Guys Jasper has the keys." I told them and even I could hear the hurt in my voice when I said his name. Damn he should not have this effect on me; we've only been back in each other's lives for a little more than a day. I heard Emmett curse under his breath before he looked over at me, then to Rose. Well this was just perfect, note the heavy sarcasm. Then it just got better as Emmett asked his next question.

"Do you have a spare?" Rose gave him a look of disgust as I sighed loudly before responding to his idiotic question. "Well I do, but it is at my house. Why exactly would I carry a spare key on me?" My voice was laced with disbelief and disgust. All I could think was please don't respond to that question Emmett. Rose jumped in at this point.

"How about we just get a hotel room for the night? We won't be able to get a hold of Jasper for while." She looked at me asked she asked the question and I simply nodded my head in agreement. I really did not want to stay in a hotel but what the hell else was I supposed to do? My anger at Jasper just kept increasing as we headed out of the garage towards a hotel. Yeah, I was now officially pissed as we checked in to the hotel. I walked silently behind Rose to the hotel room and only said goodnight to them as I headed into the bedroom.

I realized I had nothing to sleep in, as I looked at the king size bed in the room. I decided I would just sleep in my panties, as I was not sleeping in my dress. I stripped out of my dress and kicked my shoes to the corner before climbing into the bed. My mind drifted back to that erotic dance I shared with Jasper and I again began to feel my arousal but not for long due to the alcohol and stress of the evening I was out within minutes of lying down.

JPOV

After telling Em I was taking off and having to explain what happened to Rose I took off. I was so pissed at myself for reacting to Bella the way I did, she certainly did not deserve it. Then watching as she danced with that other guy I had to get out of there before I ripped the guy apart. Shit. Shit. Shit. Rose told me bluntly that I fucked up and better figure out a way to make it right with Bella. Being on the receiving end of Rose's anger was no fun. After she slapped me across the face twice, she furthered her comments by telling me that she will not allow my childish behavior to damage the relationship she is building with Bella. Rose's loyalty to Bella was absolute and she was pissed at me for hurting her.

As soon as I cleared the city I took off at full speed trying to release some of my frustration. I quickly came upon a herd of deer and took one down before they could sense my presence. Even hunting was not helping me, I felt terrible for the way I treated Bella, she deserved better. I sat down deep within the forest and allowed self-disgust to wash over me. Several hours later I began my long run home with a new sense of determination. I will make this right, I would beg for Bella's forgiveness and do everything in my power to ensure no damage came to the relationship she already started with Rose or the bond she and Em already shared.

As I got closer to a small town my phone began beeping endlessly. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open seeing thirty missed calls and thirty new text messages. Immediately my mind drifted to horrendous thoughts. Immediately I was convinced something was wrong with Bella before I even looked at any of the texts. I opened the most recent message and stopped dead. My other handed drifted to my other pocket as I felt the keys in them. I couldn't stop the hysterical laugh that escaped me. Within seconds I was racing back to the city hoping to all the gods ever written about that this did not make Bella angrier with me.

As I reached the city I slowed down and read all the messages Rose and Em had sent me. Rose cussed me out in every one of them, telling me to get my ass back there with the keys. Em took a more comical approach with his texts, telling me that if I really wanted to give him alone time with Bella I should have taken Rose with me. Eventually I came across one that gave me the hotel location and room number. A few minutes later I was at the hotel heading to the elevator. I knocked gently on the door figuring Bella would be asleep and hoping not to wake her. Em swung the door open with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Under his breath he whispered low enough only for me to hear. "Dude you are in deep shit. Rose is ready to rip you apart." He turned from me and headed back into the room. I entered cautiously prepared to be assaulted by Rose; instead she just glared at me not saying a word. Yep, I am in deep, she's going to give me a good beating later, I am certain. I also know I deserve it, I acted no better than Edward last night with my behavior towards Bella. We sat in silence as the hours passed and the morning light began to shine through the window overlooking the city. Finally I could take no more a stood up and headed towards the closed door of the bedroom. I whispered to Rose and Em that I had to apologize to Bella and couldn't wait any longer.

Em suggested they head over to the car so they could grab Bella a change of clothes as well as some for Rose. As soon as they were gone I quietly opened the bedroom door and went in. even in her sleep Bella was beautiful, her long mahogany hair was spread out behind her across the bed and pillow, her face was so peaceful. She looked like a sleeping angel. I stood silently just beyond the threshold of the door listening to her quiet breaths admiring the beautiful woman in front of me. The blankets were wrapped tightly around her sleeping figure, leaving me to only see her angelic face.

I approached the bed slowly and not wanting to get to close for fear of frightening her I stopped about five feet away and called her name softly. It took me several times of calling her name before she stirred. As her eyes fluttered open they locked with mine, I felt a wave of shock hit me just as she sat up. Soon her shock was minimal compared to mine. As fast as I took in the sight in front of me I turned my back to her. Oh shit now I feel like a pervert.

Bella being shocked by my intrusion sat up quickly and revealed her very bare, very perfect breasts to me. The image of her round full breasts will forever be seared into my memory. As I tried to untwist my tongue I felt waves of embarrassment wash over me. Oh my god I am such an idiot, not that I minded the view but damn if I was going to see her like that I could think of far better scenarios.

Finally, I found my voice, "Oh god I'm so sorry Bella. I couldn't wait to talk to you this morning and apologize for my inexcusable behavior last night. Now I feel even worse, I am a complete idiot. I'm sorry, I can't even tell you how sorry I am. Em and Rose will be back soon with your clothes, they went to your truck to get them." As my verbal diarrhea continued Bella interrupted me.

"Jesus Jasper, I'm sorry about this, but I did not want to sleep in my dress last night and I did not expect anyone to come into the room. You can turn around now, I am covered at this point." I could hear the amusement in her voice as I was so wrapped up in my own emotions I could not even try to read hers. I slowly turned back to face her and realized her definition of covered and mine were vastly different. My eyes traced the smooth creamy skin of her exposed neck and shoulders down to the soft rise of her now covered breasts. Trying to be only friends with this woman was going to kill me.

She patted the spot next to her on the bed and offered it to me. While my mind was screaming, don't go near that bed my body responded on it's own free will and seconds later I was sitting next to Bella. I was all to aware of the fact that she was at least half naked sitting next to me and my primal instincts were screaming at me to make her mine. Finally recalling my intentions of coming in here this morning I began speaking again.

"About last night Bella, I am so sorry for my behavior. When you suggested we forget about the dance we shared it hurt me, I will never forget that dance. It was the most sensual experience of my very long existence. I know I crossed lines that friends should not cross last night and I am sorry about that. Then to watch you walk away from me and began dancing with someone else I had to get out of there." I spoke quickly while looking into her deep chocolate eyes. Finally able to read her emotions I did not understand the confusion coming from her.

"Jasper, while I agree with you regarding the dance, I am confused by why you would feel the need to leave when I danced with someone else." Oh shit, I did not want to answer that question and admit my jealousy, although her response regarding the dance had my stomaching flipping in a good way. There was no way out of this; man I'm just going to piss her off again. I steeled myself for her reaction as I answered.

"I was jealous to put it bluntly. I did not like the idea of him having his hands on you and before I did something drastic to the idiot I took off." There it was, the truth of my reaction last night. I monitored her emotions and was not surprised to feel anger begin to surge through her. Here comes the wrath I so very much never wanted to feel directed at me.

"What the hell Jasper? What are you trying to fill the space Edward left? Let me tell you I am not a possession and I will be damned if I let you treat me as one. Then because you don't want to face me you run, why are you acting like a child? You know my life was drama free before two days ago, now here I again have to deal with this bull shit again. This is absolutely insane!" Then she stood up, obviously forgetting her state of undress and I was again looking at two perfect breasts along with the delicious curves of the rest of her nearly bare form. The only thing she had on was a pair of scarcely there blue thongs. This time I covered my eyes with my hands hoping to god she would soon realize her current state of undress.

A huge wave of shame hit me as I heard the bathroom door slam shut. I could hear her sobs from behind the door before I stood and walked over to it. I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the door before I spoke again. "Bella, please listen to me. It was never my intention to piss you off and I would never view you as a possession. You are a stunning woman that captivates me and any other man that looks at you. Yes I was jealous and I could tell you that it will never happen again but I cannot promise you that. Seeing you with anyone else will probably spark jealous tendencies in me, I can't explain why but that's the truth.

I am so sorry for bringing drama into your life, if you want me to stay away from you than I will. I am really hoping you don't want that though, my desire for your friendship is real and I will do everything in my power to make you see that. But please no matter what you decide regarding me, please, I beg you not to cut Em and Rose out of your life. They both love you and would rip me apart if I cost them the relationships they have with you. Please believe me when I say that I need you just as badly as they do." By this point I was on the verge of sobbing as I considered the possibility of my life without Bella again. I needed her in my life, the more time I spent with her the more I felt like I was regaining a piece of myself that has been missing for far too long.

As I listened to he sobs die down I heard her stand up and a few seconds later the doorknob turned. I jumped to me feet so I could face her directly. Once the door opened she stood before me in a fluffy white bathrobe, apparently supplied by the hotel. She looked into my eyes for several seconds before launching herself into my arms. I embraced her tightly as again soft sobs shuddered through her slender body. I felt terrible for making her cry but there was no way in hell I would pass up the opportunity to hold her in my arms, she molded herself tight against me as her sobs continued. Without even thinking about my actions I began running my fingers through her soft hair trying to calm her without using my gift.

Her emotions washed over me as we stood there. Sadness, fear, humiliation and remorse poured from her. After standing motionless for several minutes I scooped her up and walked over to the bed where she would hopefully be more comfortable. Her sobs finally stopped and she looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes. She was still wrapped tightly in my arms as she gazed into my eyes. Eventually I broke our eye contact and buried my face into her long hair against her neck. My own fear of rejection surged through me as I considered the possibility of her cutting me out of her life.

She finally spoke to me again; this time there was no anger in her voice only remorse. "Jasper, I want you in my life. Although I don't really understand the whole jealousy thing thank you for being honest with me. I am so sorry for comparing you to Edward; you are nothing like that bastard. But to be honest I am so completely humiliated right now, not once but twice I flashed you and I am so sorry for that." Although her tone was serious I was having a hard time controlling my mirth.

"Bella you can flash me anytime you want, trust me the view is rather amazing. You are absolutely gorgeous and any man would be lucky to see your stunning body. And I cannot thank you enough for wanting me to remain in your life, I think I would have lost it if you told me you never wanted to see me again." I felt her humor and disbelief as I commented on her body, followed by a strong wave of affection. Soon mischief colored her emotions and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Well Jasper if I walked around flashing you all the time you would grow tired of the view and god only knows how Rose and Em would react if I was constantly nude." Quiet chuckles escaped her as she finished off her statement, I'm sure she was thinking of how Em would react to her in a constant state or undress. Again flashes of Bella raced through my mind as I thought about her body and how it called to me in the best of ways.

"Bella that is one view that would never grow old in my eyes. As far as Em, well I think if he could have a heart attack he would if he caught you exposed. Rose I imagine would want to join you in your state of undress." I found my attraction for Bella increasing as we bantered back and forth. She laughed heartily at my comment before releasing the hold she had on me and standing up. I looked at her questionably, wondering where she was going.

"I'm going to shower and hopefully Rose and Emmett will be back by the time I'm done." She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my cheek before heading to the bathroom. I headed to the living area softly rubbing my cheek where she kissed me. I heard the shower start just as the hotel room opened and Emmett's loud voice echoed through the room. Eventually we checked out and all headed towards the parking garage to start our trip home.

Again I was driving with Bella beside me and Rose and Em snuggled together in the back seat. Rose and Bella filled the time discussing light topics with Em and I joining the conversation occasionally. The drive passed quickly and soon enough I was parking outside of Bella's. Unfortunately Bella told us she had to do some work on her book and already had dinner plans with her stable hand and his wife for the evening. I felt disappointment flow from both Em and Rose as Bella told us but I understood her need for some alone time. She had quite the emotional night and morning.

I offered to carry her stuff in before we left which she easily agreed to. I was excited because I would get to see the upstairs of her home for the first time. I grabbed all of her stuff and followed her inside as Em loaded Rose's bags into the back of my car. We headed upstairs and I took in every detail I could as we passed room after room. Finally we reached what I assumed was her bedroom and she directed me to set the bags down on her bed. I quickly glanced around the room before lingering on the collection of photos she had on the shelf beside her bed. Most of the photos were of Charlie and her along with a few of her with others I did not know, I assumed from her college days.

As we headed out of her room I asked if I could see her study and she eagerly agreed. We walked into the room directly across from her master suite and I fell in love. The room was perfect as my eyes drifted over to the attached library. I was amazed at her collection of books, everything from modern to classics as well as non-fiction historical books. I think I could live in this room and remain happy forever. Eventually Bella kindly reminded me that she had some work to do and Em and Rose were waiting for me. She promised I could check out her vast library another day as we headed back downstairs.

Em and Rose were waiting by the door for me and we all sad our goodbyes before heading home. I was disappointed we would not see Bella again today but figured we could get together tomorrow. As my focus was on thinking of seeing Bella again I did not see as rose charged me. A second later I was flat on my back with her hands around my throat. Se was releasing a feral growl as she locked eyes with me.

"You will never treat Bella like that again you son of a bitch. I don't know about you but I want her in my life, no I need her in my life. I need a true friend not just my mate and brother. Furthermore, if you decide to run from her again, you best keep running because I will protect her, even from you." She growled out her words to me as venom dripped down her chin. I don't know that I have ever seen or felt Rose so incredibly furious. I nodded my head rapidly in agreement because I could not speak due to the death grip she had around my neck.

After looking at me for a few more seconds she released my neck and jumped off of me. She did not spare me another glance as she headed into our house. I looked over at Em, he was visibly shaking from the laughter he was trying to hold in. He looked at me and only shook his head before following after his wife, leaving me gaping at the front door like an idiot. If I thought we protected our partners fiercely it was nothing compared to the protection now provided to Bella from Rose. I made a promise to myself that I would never again be on the receiving end of her wrath; it was just plain frightening.

*AN *

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, drama coming in the next chapter! Chapter eight should be out tomorrow.

As always please review as the encourage me to keep writing.


	8. Becoming Closer and Blind Fury

**Still belongs to SM. **

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. The response to the last chapter was phenomenal, I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last! I again apologize for not responding to every review but I spent most of the day writing this chapter, for some reason the words just jumbled up in my head as I struggled to get to the end.**

Chapter Eight – Becoming Closer and Blind Fury

The next few weeks literally passed by in a blur. It seemed the only time I was alone was at night when I escaped from reality to get lost in the world of dreams. I was thrilled to finally have some companionship in my life; Emmett and I fell easily back into our relationship of nearly brother and sister. He teased me endlessly but now I teased him right back. There was no hiding the love I felt for the big guy, it was just impossible not to love him. Rose and I found we shared many of the same interests as well as the same views on most things. We were fiercely loyal to each other and discussed everything openly and honestly.

I remember the day she told me about how she was thrust into the world of vampires. The suffering she endured at the hands of a man that supposedly loved her infuriated me. She loved so purely and trusted that bastard to do right by her but instead he along with several of his friends defiled her in the worst way. When she told me about Edward's horrible behavior after her change, it just made me despise him a little more. She told my how even after she found Emmett and had Carlisle change him, it took her years to fully trust him. She confided in me that it took her decades to except the fact that being gang raped was not her fault. We cried together that day and it only strengthened the bond we shared. She was not only my best friend but my sister as well.

Jasper was still a bit of a mystery to me, we shared things almost as easily as Rose and I but I could always tell he was still protecting himself behind the wall he built around his heart. The suffering he still endured because of the atrocious behavior of Alice made me want to fly over to England and personally rip her apart. His pain ran so deep I often wondered if he would ever allow himself to fully heal. He was so convinced he would forever be alone for eternity that many nights I found myself crying for him. He honestly did not believe he was worthy of love. Rose and Em both expressed their concern for him privately to me and my own concern for him increased each time he closed himself off. On many occasions I discovered him sitting in the stable talking to Satara. It would have been a heart-warming site if he was not projecting the pain and self-disgust he felt.

Our relationship was quite unique; we cared for each other but the level of our feelings were constantly blurred. There was no questioning my attraction for him, or his for me, but neither of us dared cross the line and act on our desires. I wondered if it was only physical attraction but the more time I spent with him I knew that my feelings ran far deeper than just that. Even though he is an emotional mess I knew I was falling for him. I often thought of the dance we shared and wished for that closeness again. Then I would think about the next morning and the fact that he saw me nearly completely naked but it did not cause embarrassment to course through me, instead it sparked desire. I wanted him to see me but more than that I wanted him to touch me in the most intimate of ways.

Everyday I pushed the strongest of my emotions down because honestly, I have been down this path before and was not sure I could risk my heart again. Often I would ponder why I was thrust back into the world of the supernatural after spending six years trying to escape it. Frankly, I was still only a human and the fact remained that every day brought me closer to death. And that thought leads me to today, my twenty-forth birthday. I begged Rose not to do anything but I knew there would be no escaping whatever she was up to. There was no way I could tell any of them the real reason for me not wanting to acknowledge my birthday, I was getting older each day as they remained the same. Sorrow flashed through me as I considered my life without the three beings I cared most for.

The care I felt for each of them reminded me of the day I decided to give each of them a key to my house. It made perfect sense considering they were always here, many mornings I found Emmett in the pool, Rose in the living room and Jasper in my library. Emmett even bought some sort of gaming system for my house. I have no clue which one as I found video games to be pointless, but it made him happy and therefore I was happy. They each had nearly an entire wardrobe of clothes in my guest rooms and a few times I wondered idly if they were slowly moving in. I really did not mind, I enjoyed the company.

As I finally decided to crawl out of bed I again hoped Rose would not go overboard for my birthday. As I headed downstairs I was assaulted with the smell of French toast and sausage. My stomach growled in response to the aromas coming from my kitchen. Towards the bottom of the stairs I noticed several flower arrangements in my family room. I headed over to the first one and read the note.

_Dearest Bella, Wishing you a very Happy Birthday. Yours, Jasper_

I headed to the next one and grabbed the small card attached to it.

_Beautiful Bella, May your day be full of joy. Yours, Jasper_

I followed the trail of flower bouquets, stopping and reading each card, each one was a single sentence filled with kind words. I was filled with raw emotion as I reached the last one and pulled the card from it. Tears were filling my eyes as I looked at the vase filled with red tulips. I wondered if he knew the meaning behind red tulips.

_Bella, May your day be filled with love. Eternally Yours, Jasper._

His endearment touched my heart as I recalled red tulips were a declaration of love. My moment was interrupted by Em's booming voice coming from the kitchen telling me to get in there before my breakfast got cold. I rushed to the kitchen, where I found Rose and Em standing with wide grins, each holding an armful of gifts. I smiled brightly at them as they wished me happy birthday and insisted I go sit down and enjoy my breakfast. The food was delicious and I ate it rapidly much to Emmett's amusement. As soon as the last bite reached my mouth the plate was taken and multiple presents placed before me.

Their excitement was contagious as I looked at the vast number of gifts covering my table. I glanced around wondering where Jasper was but before I could ask he rushed in through the back door. He wished me happy birthday as I thanked him multiple times for the flowers. He hugged me briefly before taking a seat across from me along with Em and Rose. As I opened each gift I was amazed at how well they knew me after such a short period of time. Rose of course got me clothing as well as a gorgeous necklace that had a single sapphire surrounded by small diamonds hanging from it. I hugged her fiercely and thanked her profusely before sitting back down and turning my attention to the rest of the gifts.

Emmett as well showered me with wonderful things. His gifts included gifts certificates to a variety of stores as well as a bracelet that matched the necklace Rose gave me. As soon as I opened the last gift from him, I was wrapped in his arms as he told me how much he loved me and was so happy to have me back in his life. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks as I expressed my love back to him. After several minutes we broke apart and returned to our seats both smiling.

In front of me were two more gifts, a small box and a rather large one. I smiled at Jasper as I opened the larger of the two. Inside was a set of first edition Shakespeare plays, each in perfect condition. I was shocked speechless as I ran my hand across the leather binding of Othello. The gratitude I felt for him at this moment was unparalleled and a felt his care for me wash over me as I smiled brightly at him. After examining the books for a few minutes I reached for the last gift. Inside the box was an antique key, I was confused and I'm sure it was evident on my face.

He laughed at my expression before explaining, "We have to take a walk for you to get your last gift." He smiled broadly at me as I nodded at him. A few minutes later he and I began walking towards the stable while I questioned what he was up to. He ignored my questions and just kept walking. As we neared the stable doors he turned to me and I could not decipher the look in his eyes. He stared into my eyes intently before swinging the doors open. Just inside the door was a large wooden chest. He guided me to the chest by placing his hand on the small of my back. Upon reaching it he instructed me to open it.

I slowly placed the key in the lock and turned it. I heard the lock click before I lifted the top of the chest to reveal a single sheet of folded paper on top of what appeared to be a picnic basket. I pulled the note out and unfolded it. Jasper's elegant script ran across the paper as I began to read the letter.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_As you know the key I gave you opens the chest at your feet, this chest was mine when I was still human. I am giving it to you for a couple of reasons, first of all I think it will look great in your study but that is the simplest of reason. This piece is the last item I have from my human days, I recall the day my father gave it to me and recall him telling me it would last forever. I want you to have it because I no longer need it, it was the last thing I held onto to remember a piece of my humanity but you gave me my humanity back._

_You have become the most important person in my life and I look forward to us become closer as the days pass. Today I ask if you will join me for a picnic so we can spend some time together away from everyone else._

_Yours Forever,_

_Jasper_

**JPOV**

Today was Bella's birthday and I could not wait to give her, her gifts. I spent the early morning hours preparing our picnic sight and putting together a feast for her. I had everything from champagne to chocolate covered strawberries as well as some sort of pasta dish that Chris' wife Lynette had prepared for me. I also had a small birthday cake tucked in the basket, along with another surprise gift for her. I just hope she is willing to go with me. The past several weeks have passed quickly and each day I found myself falling harder for Bella. I had even resorted to talking to Chris about my developing feelings and more often than not he would laugh at me and tell me to trust in fate because if it is meant to be it shall be.

I even once asked Rose her opinion on me trying to expand the relationship I had with Bella. While she agreed that we had undeniable chemistry, she did not want to see Bella hurt. She told me that if it was only physical attraction or simply attraction based on the fact that we were both so terribly hurt before she would not hesitate to remove pieces of me and hide them around the globe. Then in a way only Rose can she reached into my soul and told me that she hoped for both of us that two wounded hearts could heal each other and themselves in the process. She kissed my check and told me to figure out what I really wanted and what I willing to give when it came to Bella. So that is what I did, for the past two weeks I came to terms with everything Alice did to me and figured out I wanted Bella one hundred percent and would give her anything to make her happy.

So here I stood beside Bella as she read my short letter to her. The chest lying before her meant so much to me but I felt it now belonged to her; she filled a void that I never knew I had and in doing so began the most important thing in my eternal life. As I looked at Bella I again realized she was everything I wanted in a partner, physically and emotionally. She and I were both emotional creatures and I knew we would only compliment each other if we took our friendship beyond the confines of friends.

I watched as she bent down and traced the wood of the trunk before turning her glassy eyes up to me. "Thank you so much Jasper. This is the single best gift I have ever received. And of course I will join you for a picnic." A beautiful smile lit up her face as she stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into the crook of my neck. I mirrored her by wrapping her securely in my arms and turning my head slightly to kiss the top of her head. I held her close to me for several minutes before releasing her and giving her a bright smile.

Her emotions reflected her appreciation and excitement. I worked quickly to load up everything we needed for the picnic onto Satara before helping her up onto his back. Moments later we were heading at a steady gallop towards the rare of her property again. I had everything set up near the fallen tree were I first opened up to her. Soon we came to a stop beside the tree and both dismounted and removed our belongings and allowed Satara to wonder over to the tall grasses.

Bella took in the sight of the area I decorated for her picnic and her emotions danced around before settling on awe and love. I had been picking up love regularly from her lately but did not want to get my hopes up that the love she was feeling was anything more than the love between two close friends. We headed to the blanket I had laid out and settled in to easy conversation. As the morning shifted to afternoon I began unloading the basket and watched with rapt attention as Bella picked through her choices. I poured her a glass of champagne and found the scent of the bubbly was surprisingly pleasant. Bella ate a small portion of the pasta dish before moving on to the strawberries and refilling her champagne flute.

Watching as she bit into the large berry was intoxicating and decided at that moment I would ensure her refrigerator always held a stock of strawberries. Hearing the berries burst as her teeth sank into them and then to see slow trails of juice flow across her plump lips was stirring my desire for her. Finally she set aside the container and laid down on her back across the blanket. I copied her movement and soon we were lying side by side on our sides looking into each other's eyes. In an effort to break the sexual buzz in the air I sat up and retrieved her final gift.

She gave me a look that clearly said I should not have gotten her anything else but she took the small package from me nonetheless. She opened the small box and let out a small gasp as she took in the gift. Inside the box was a magnificent sapphire and diamond ring. It matched the pieces Rose and Em had already given her, the ring was really lovely. It was an endless circle of diamonds and sapphires set in white gold. She slid it on her right ring finger and faster than I thought possible she closed the distance between us and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

She backed away immediately and whispered an apology, god I did not want her to apologize for that. The feel of her lips on mine was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I responded to her apology hoping to make her feel less embarrassed, "No worries Bella. I take it you like the ring, yes?" I gave her a grin in an attempt to lighten the mood. Which seemed to work as I felt the embarrassment leave her emotions.

"I love it Jasper, it is simply beautiful. You guys really did too much but I really do appreciate it. This is the first birthday I have celebrated since my eightieth and I couldn't have asked for better friends to share it with." I felt guilty with her admission, considering I was the cause of her awful experience on that fateful day. Apparently my face showed my train of thought because immediately she scooted over to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Jasper I did not tell you that to make you feel bad. Really what happened that day had nothing to do with my desires to ignore my birthdays, it was the actions of Edward three days later that made birthdays unbearable for me. He was already gone to me that night but I held out hope and got hurt worse because of my own self-denial. Honestly, I would not change a thing from my past; everything that happened made me into who I am now. If you think about it had things been different we probably would not be sitting her today like we are. Nothing would ever make me want to change the relationships I now have with you and Rose." She spoke softly but sincerely and as I replayed her words I realized how right she was. That fateful day six years ago led us to today.

"Thank you Bella, I feel the same way." Again I softly kissed the top of her head as we sat silently side by side with her head lying on my shoulder. Eventually I asked her if she would like her cake now, but she declined stating she would have some later. A few minutes later we packed up our belongings and reloaded them onto Satara and began the short journey back to Bella's.

After returning to the main house Em, Rose and I decided to go for a quick hunt because we had not been in several days. We promised Bella we would return in about an hour and decided what to do for the evening. We headed out into the surrounding woods and eventually separated to enjoy our own hunts. About an hour later we headed back towards Bella's. As we neared her home I was hit with a huge wave of anguish, disbelief and despair.

I sped up as I heard a crash come from inside and I reached Bella just as she began to collapse. I quickly had her in my arms sitting on her couch. I noticed her cell phone was in a dozen pieces across the tile floor in her kitchen when I carried her into the family room. Heart wrenching sobs racked through Bella as she gasped for air. No matter how much calm I sent to her should would not settle, finally after an hour of endless tears she regained a small portion of her composure and told us what happened between gasps of air and lingering sobs.

"I received a call from a state trooper… Apparently I was listed as an emergency contact… for Chris and Lynette because their daughters… live on the west coast. They were coming back from the city and supposedly hit a dear on the highway. Their both dead, they didn't even find the dear." I shoot a quick look at Em and he was out the door a second later. I had an ominous feeling about this, something felt very wrong. People had accidents all the time with dear and did not die. Chris drove a full size pick up truck that should have easily protected them from a dear.

For two hours Rose and I comforted Bella before Emmett returned. His emotions as he approached the house confirmed my earlier fears. The blind fury coming from him could only be described as lethal to whomever it was directed at. Seconds later he burst through the door, I immediately noticed the sheet of paper in his hand. Profanities where spewing from his mouth at vampire speed as I sent strong waves of calm and relaxation to him. He paced back and forth throughout the room for several minutes.

Finally becoming frustrated Rose approached him and grabbed the paper. Her fury instantly matched his and I found myself standing in front of Bella in the furthest corner of the room to protect her from the two murderous vampires in front of me. Bella becoming more frantic by the second finally screamed, "What the hell is going on?" Rose and Em both immediately calmed as they took in my protective stance and hearing the terror in Bella's voice.

They spoke one word at the same time, "Alice."

*****Alright so this is the first real cliffy of my story but I promise another update will be coming soon.*** **


	9. Letter and Feelings Revealed

**Still not mine. Ms. Meyer owns the characters.**

**Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews. I will apologize in advance for any grammatical errors in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Chapter Nine - Letter and Feelings Revealed**

JPOV

A feral growl escaped me as I growled out my question ,"WHAT THE FCK DO YOU MEAN ALICE?" My mind was screaming at me that she caused the death of two people that meant so very much to Bella. But why, why would she bother, she has no attachment to us any longer. Faster than Em or Rose could respond I was in front of Rosalie and grabbed the paper from her hand. Somehow I felt colder as I read the undeniable handwriting of Alice.

_Rose, Emmett and My Dearest Jasper,_

_Bella does not belong in our world. This was just the first of many painful events to come her way if you do not extract yourselves from her life. She is merely a human, a temporary play toy for Edward and me. A tasty snack to the Volturi. She is nothing and the pain she feels today will become yours if you continue your ridiculous relationships with her. I will kill her or contact Aro if she gets in my way._

_Jasper dear you are mine, never forget that. You may have run from me five years ago but you can never hide. I know all of your secrets and I know how to make you feel things, remember that! I'll see you soon, honey._

_By the way - send your precious Bella out to check on her fury friend._

_Ta-Ta_

_Alice_

A roar started deep within my foundation and was fully released as I charged to the stable. I did not even have to open the door, I knew, no more heartbeat, and the air was filled with the smell of blood. I slowly pushed the large door open and I actually felt sick. a fast as I could I shut the door and charged back to the house. Bella would not leave my side again until Alice was ripped apart and burning. That stupid bitch actually thought she would get away with this, over my dead body.

As I entered the house I was nearly paralyzed by the emotions coming from the family room. I entered to find Bella sitting in the corner holding onto Alice's letter with enough force to dig her nails through the thick paper. Her head was down and I could see the tears dripping onto the floor between her legs. She glanced at me briefly and returned to her former position. Rose and Em were holding each other tightly sitting on the couch, both staring at Bella. I approached Bella slowly as I forced calm into the room.

As I sat beside her she whispered in a broken, resigned voice, "She killed them. She killed Satara." She didn't even ask, she just knew. I pulled her to me gently as new sobs racked her body at my lack of disagreement. I felt helpless as I held her in my arms; no matter how we went forward it would not change what happened. Alice stole two very important people from Bella today, on all days her birthday. Further to that she brutally killed the only true companion Bella has had for the past year. The bitch would die at my hands and soon.

Several hours passed with none of us moving, Bella slipped in and out of consciousness several times but never fell into a deep sleep. The vibrating of Rose's phone broke the unnatural silence of the room. I felt Rose's anxiety increase as she looked at the caller ID before flipping the phone open to take the call.

"Yes, Esme?" Her tone was vicious. She would be tolerating no nonsense today from the woman I once viewed as a mother figure. In the sixty years I spent with the Cullen's not once had I ever heard Rose speak that was to Esme.

I could hear Esme's response as if I was the one holding the phone. "Rose what's going on? Alice disappeared for twenty-four hours and then once she returns I over hear a conversation she is having with Edward about teaching you guys a lesson and Bella will be again erased from their lives. Is Bella with you guys?" I didn't even give Rose a chance to respond before my voice echoed throughout the room.

"We are flying to England, Today!" I was no longer the soft, emotional man. I was the lethal strategic warrior vampire that would be judge and jury to Alice and Edward, he knew and let her come here and ruin our peaceful lives. I continued to spit out my orders. "Emmett can you take care of the stable? Rose you need to help Bella pack and put together bags for us. I will be chartering a flight that will leave tonight." The nodded their agreement knowing not to argue with me at the moment. As they dashed off to their assigned tasks I turned to Bella and gently placed my hands on her face.

"Bella, this is not the way I wanted this to come out but I need you to know before we leave, I love you. I love you and want to share everyday of forever with you. I will make her pay for the pain she had caused you and I will keep you safe today, tomorrow and everyday I walk this earth." I did not give her time to respond as I attacked her lips with my own in a fierce kiss full of passion, love and promise. As my tongue ghostly across her lower plump lip begging for entrance all of our worries disappeared as I felt her emotions shift to love and desire for me. She easily granted me access as we kissed passionately for several minutes before I finally pulled away from her.

She was panting for air as our eyes locked and I sent my love to her in powerful waves. She reached up and kissed my lips again softly before speaking. "I love you to Jasper." Her emotions shifted again quickly as the despair she was feeling earlier returned and underlying the despair was fury. I kissed her again just as softly as she had me before pulling her to her feet and telling her to go pack.

I headed out back to call the charter company and arrange our flight. As I provided the details of the flight I needed, another part of my brain was thinking about the amazing kiss I had just shared with Bella. It was amazing, she tasted amazing, sweet and fruity. I could still taste the strawberries she had enjoyed several hours earlier and mixed with her natural sweet flavor it was my own ambrosia. I knew I had to tell her everything about my past, I had already told her some things but she needed to hear all of it. The details may change her views towards me but she deserves to know the whole truth. After the flight was confirmed to me I headed back in to help the ladies with the packing.

Within thirty minutes we were in Bella's truck heading to the airport. The car was silent as we each were lost in our thoughts before Bella spoke. "Emmett what did she do to them?" The question was surprising but I to was curious. I had become close to Chris and I know Rose enjoyed Lynette's company greatly. Sadness washed throughout the car as Em collected his thoughts before answering her.

"I'm not exactly sure but according to the tow truck driver that was still on the scene they both suffered from broken necks. He was completely confused by how it happened, he said a truck as big as Chris' should have been able to handle hitting fully developed buck without causing injury to the driver or passenger. The trooper told him they were going to launch an investigation, but we all know they will never find out what really happened." By the time he finished with the few details he had he was staring down at his hands shaking his head.

Rose could no longer contain her rage as she began venting. "I can't believe her, why would she do this. What the hell was she thinking leaving that letter? She has fully lost her fucking mind. No one messes with the one's I love and no one threatens me or my family. Plus she threatens us with the Volturi while her and Edward play with human girl after human girl. The bitch will die." I was doing my very best to send out calm to Rose as her anger took over and she could no longer speak do to the increased flow of venom in her mouth.

Bella again showed her strength. "Rose, honey you need to calm down. You can not freak out like this, I need you, Emmett needs you. Please we love you and together we will make it through this, okay?" the softness of her voice surprised me but her words reached Rose deeply and within a few seconds her anger was again at a manageable level. With a few words Bella was able to tame the beast within Rose, while my gift barely effected her. Amazing, there was no other word for it.

I pulled Bella's hand to my mouth and kissed it softly and allowed our entwined hands to lay between us. Finally we reached the airport and headed to the private charter service. They checked our bags and verified our passports before leading us to the small charter jet. Our flight would take only six hours and then we would head to my former families home. We settled into the cabin of the plane as we awaited takeoff.

Bella and I were in the front two seats while Em and Rose headed to the rear of the plane. As soon as we were in the air I began speaking. I decided it would be best to tell Bella everything as we traveled so Alice and Edward could not try to use any of my past against us. I prepared myself to feel Bella's disgust and disappointment because even the vampires in my family felt that way when they heard about my past.

"Bella I want to tell you more about my history. You know about some of it but there are things I have not told you yet. You know I was in the Civil War and you know I was changed at 22 by a sadistic vampire named Maria. What you don't know is the horrible things I did for nearly a century while I was with Maria. I was responsible for creating, training and destroying newborn vampires when they no longer proved to be useful. We fought against other covens in the south to claim territory. The more territory we had the more humans available for us to feast on.

We killed without remorse, none of us new of another way. When we proved out worth we were rewarded with more humans to feed on and sex. Finally, after so many years of living that way one of the vampires that escaped, well technically I let him and his mate escape Maria came back and told me of another way to live. I ran shortly after his visit, a year later I found Alice in that diner and from then on I lived differently. We found the Cullen's about six months later. Much to the disappointment of Alice and Edward I never slipped in our diet. I covered for Edward three times, taking the blame for his slip ups. You were the first human I ever considered draining since switching to the animal diet.

I am not proud of my history but I cannot change it. You need to know I am terribly scarred, I do not share the perfection of the others and you may be disgusted once you see them." I kept a steady read on her emotions and never once did I feel the typical emotions of others that heard my tale. I felt pride, acceptance, anger and love from her. I watched her carefully as she considered everything I just told her, still waiting for the disgust to surface.

"Jasper I am so proud of you. I cannot even begin to imagine how hard it was for you to walk away from everything you ever knew. I do hate that you suffered at the hands of that demonic woman, but I honestly believe you suffered worse at the hands of Alice. I do have a couple of questions though." I nodded for her to continue. "Why did you cover for Edward? What happened to Maria? And do you actually think I am superficial enough to care about your scars, I am actually offended?" Again, I was simply amazed by the woman sitting beside me.

I answered each question honestly as I always would. "I covered for him because Alice asked me to and frankly I was so blinded by my love for her I would do anything she asked. Maria was destroyed by another group of vampires two years after I left her. As far as your last statement I am deeply sorry for offending you, but my history has been filled with others being disgusted by me and I just wanted to warn you. Alice would not even touch them." It hurt to think of all the years I spent with that bitch and the way I allowed her to control me. She made me hate myself while at the same time she used me in every way possible. I felt dirty.

Sensing my struggle Bella moved over and sat on my lap and placed her warm small hands on my face, forcing me to look into her eyes. "I love you for you Jasper. I am not Alice nor anyone else. I love you for who you are not who you were and I cannot wait to explore every inch of your body." As soon as her words stopped her lips were on mine showering me in her love and desire. I eagerly responded to the kiss as my hands ghosted across her back and through her hair. I could not get enough of her. As she pulled away to breath I showered her neck up to her ear with small kisses.

"I love you as well Bella. You are my world." I whispered in her ear, as she responded with a deep sigh. We shared a few more chaste kisses before she curled up against my chest and finally succumbed to her exhaustion. I held her tightly as she sleep, sending calm and peace to her every time I fest her emotions spike. I finally woke her after the pilot announced our immanent descent into London.

*****Shorter than my last chapters but I did not want to leave you guys hanging with such a cliffy.*****


	10. Rebuilding Family

***SM owns the characters.***

There is a lemon in this chapter so if lemons offend you don't read. Again I thank you all for the lovely reviews. I apologize for the delay in updating but my damn computer was attacked by a worm and I spent the past two days trying to clean it off. Finally I have my system working right again! Make sure you read the AN at the end. So this is my longest chapter yet, nearly double my last one. Yeah!

Chapter Ten

Rebuilding Family

BPOV

I could not believe this, again I am being forced from my home by a psychotic vampire. The difference is that this time said vampire is someone I used to consider my best friend, now she is simply someone I want to see destroyed. She killed two very loving innocent people for absolutely no reason other than to hurt me. She again managed to destroy my birthday, the last one she insisted on throwing me a ridiculous party that I did not want, that ultimately led to the demise of Edward and I. This time she made sure the pain was immediate and caused guilt that would plague me forever. Every single living creature I come in contact with dies because of me.

The doctors told Charlie that his cancer spread so rapidly because of stress, stress I caused. Chris and Lynette were killed only because they associated with me, I am a plague. Now here I am getting ready to head halfway around the world to see my ex-boyfriend, two people I considered surrogate parents and the ex-wife of the man I love. I feel like I am living in a fictional story but the sad reality is that this is in fact my life. Deep within me is a desire to run, run from the past, run from the present and run from the future. Alas, running is not an option, somehow I know that to run from Alice would only bring me to my demise faster.

I am throwing things into a suitcase blindly, hoping I have actually packed things I will need, while Emmett is dealing with whatever happened within the stable and Jasper is arranging a private plane to transport us to England. I can hear Rose in one of the guest rooms packing some stuff for them as well. I'm not sure what led to Jasper's decision to go face them, but something snapped when he heard Esme. He became someone else before my eyes as he barked orders to us. Then just as quickly as his authoritative demeanor came it was gone as he confessed his feelings for me. I understood the sudden desperation to share his feelings, I think like me he also understood we could be flying to our deaths.

Regardless of what caused the declarations to each other, our feelings were pure and honest. I felt his love and respect for me and I made sure he felt mine for him. I sent a silent prayer to the heavens above that my love for him did not cause the end of his immortal life. We finally got out of the house and were speeding to the airport. As we drove I tried to come to terms with my grief but I knew I had to find out more details as to what actually happened to Chris and Lynette. So I asked Emmett, the few details he could give me were enough to again enrage me again. I forced my own anger down when Rose exploded. My brief words seemed to calm her and also allowed me to keep my own fury in.

The remainder of the ride was silent, each of us wrapped up in our owns thoughts. After boarding and taking off Jasper shared with me a more complete version of his history. I knew he feared my reaction, sure the death delivered at his hands is terrible to think about, but he pulled himself out of that hell. I primarily felt proud of him for getting away from the horrific woman that created him. I honestly believed he suffered worse at the hands of Alice. For him to take the blame when Edward slipped just leaves me at a loss for words. It makes me hate those two evil creatures even more and as strange as it is, it made me love him even more.

Yes he did actually offend me when he assumed his scars would somehow decrease my desire for him, trust me I have more than my fair share of scars. Knowing that he was not perfect made him more desirable to me and I promised myself I would show him my desire as soon as possible. There would not be a single inch of his skin unexplored by me. Never again would he feel self-disgust over his body.

Exhaustion finally set in and I succumbed to sleep in the arms of the man I loved more than life itself. I was awoken from my surprisingly peaceful rest by Jasper telling me were getting ready to land. The horrors of the day before replayed themselves through my mind and I again was overcome with guilt. How could I allow them to risk their lives for me? Alice was correct about one thing, I am simply a human caught in the supernatural world. Perhaps I did not belong, but I would not give up my love for Jasper, Emmett and Rose without a fight.

We quickly disembarked from the plane and made our way through customs before heading into the main part of the airport. Rose immediately took off to find a rental car for us while Emmett went to collect or luggage. I had to use the restroom before we left for the car ride to the Cullen home. A feeling of déjà vu washed over me as Jasper led me to the ladies room and stood outside waiting for me. My mind quickly replayed the last time we were in this position and I escaped him to face James. A humorous laugh escaped as I considered the irony of the situation. I finished up quickly and brushed my teeth before heading back to Jasper.

Without delay his arm was wrapped around me and we headed towards the exit to find Rose and Emmett. As we walked he whispered in my ear, "I'm really glad you did not sneak away from me this time." I glanced up at him and saw a sexy smirk on his face, I decided to play along in an effort to keep my mind off of our upcoming journey.

"I considered it but I don't know this airport like the one in Phoenix, so I figured I would be at a distinct disadvantage." I smirked back at him. He just chuckled as we reached the exit doors and quickly kissed my temple. As soon as we were outside we saw Rose and Emmett loading up our bags in the back of a midnight blue BMW. Jasper and I climbed in the back while Emmett drove with Rose in the passenger seat. Apparently our trip would take about ninety minutes, not nearly long enough. Jasper announced he was calling Carlisle to make him aware of our arrival. I just gaped at him in shock.

He did not look at me as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. I listened intently although I could only hear what he was saying. "Hello Carlisle, it's Jasper." A pause as Carlisle spoke. "Yes." another pause. "What? No, why would they do that?" Rose and Emmett were both growling and I felt myself begin to panic. There was another short pause before Jasper growled out his response. What the hell was going on? "We will be there in about an hour." Then he hung up. I could feel anger coursing through me but it was not my own, it was Jaspers'. I placed my hand against his cheek, trying to calm him before speaking.

"Jasper, what's going on?" His eyes darted to mine quickly before looking out the window. He took several deep, unnecessary breaths before he began to speak. He again met my eyes and I could see his fear in them, fear of what I had no idea. I concentrated on keeping my own emotions calm in an effort to help him.

"Carlisle new we were coming, Alice told him. Alice and Edward went to the Volturi and told them about you. Carlisle was on the other line with Aro and told me he would fill us in when we arrived." This was the worst thing that could possibly happen, the Volturi were ruthless and unforgiving based on what I recalled from previous conversations with Edward about them. They did not tolerate their rules being broken and the relationships they built with me broke their cardinal rule. No human was to know of their existence and live, a simple rule that every single Cullen, Hale and Whitlock had broken.

I nodded my head and looked out the window avoiding his overpowering gaze. They were all going to die because of me, there is no denying it now, I am the blackest of plagues. Why would Alice and Edward do this, it made no sense. They were the ones that originally brought into this world, Alice's visions of me as one of them and Edward's declaration of love. They were at fault but we were the ones that would be suffering? I didn't understand and no matter how many different ways I tried to make sense of the madness my mind continued to come up blank.

Time seemed to pass faster than ever before, it seemed like only minutes later we were turning onto a long drive that led to a large white home that instantly reminded me of their old home in Forks. I starred at the house unwilling to move, my certain death awaited me once I entered the now ominous house before me. Rose and Em were out of the car a second after it stopped, while remained beside me sitting as motionless as me. A few more seconds passed before he released my hand and gently grasped my face, effectively forcing me to look at him.

"We have to go in there Bella. I don't know what is going on in your head but we will figure this out. Carlisle has a strong history with Aro, let's go find out what has happened so we can figure out how to go forward." He leaned in and gently brushed my lips with his before releasing me and opening his door. I took a single deep breath and pushed my door open as well. Jasper was standing before me instantly, offering his hand to me. I took it without hesitation and together hand and hand we headed to the open front door.

Silently we entered the house, a home that should feel welcoming but did not. I knew no matter what happened today, my life would forever be changed. The question was what kind of change, my death or something else? My stomach was twisted into the worst knots and I felt that I would vomit if I breathed to deeply. Dread consumed me as we followed the sound of voices into the living room. The house was of course gorgeous but like Jasper's it felt as if something was missing. The warmth that was always present in the Cullen home in Forks was nonexistent in this dwelling.

JPOV

As Bella and I entered what I assumed to be the living room the sight before me was not what I was expecting. I heard Em and Rose fill Carlisle and Esme in on the events of the past month, how we found Bella on the side of the road, the friendships we had all developed with her, and the horrific things Alice did on her birthday. I felt the shock and disgust radiate from both Carlisle and Esme as the events were told to them in graphic detail.

From the entryway we could see Esme sobbing violently in Rose's arms, while Carlisle paced at vampire speed as anger spread through him. Bella brought the attention to us when she gently cleared her throat. Esme's sobs stopped as she stared at Bella, love poured from her as she stood and slowly approached us. When she was within a few feet she reached at to Bella but Bella immediately took several steps back, releasing my hand in the process. Hurt washed over Esme because of Bella's actions, but Bella's emotions reflected primarily confusion and distrust.

Esme dropped to her knees as her sobs began again and she tried speaking through them. "Bella I am so sorry, for everything. We never should have left you, we never should have listened to Edward and Alice. Jasper, I'm so very sorry." Words no longer came as her sobs racked through her. Neither Bella nor I moved, unsure what to do as Esme continued to sob loudly. Carlisle stood silently as his wife broke down at our feet. No one moved or said anything for several seconds as the tension in the room increased.

Carlisle finally moved to Esme and lifted her effortlessly in his arms and placed her on the couch next to Rose. He then turned his focus on me. I felt his resolve and determination crash into me before he spoke. "Jasper and Bella, I failed you. There is much to discuss on personal levels but I think it is far more important to address the situation we now find ourselves in." I nodded my agreement still refusing to speak and pulled Bella to my side. She leaned into my body and stared at Carlisle with an intensity had I never before witnessed in her eyes.

"As I told you on the phone Edward and Alice have gone to the Volturi and told them of our interactions with a human. Somehow they managed to paint a picture that they were never involved with Bella. Alice told them that you would be arriving today and that they should eradicate all of us before our existence was disclosed to more humans. I don't know how Edward managed to changed his thoughts, but when Aro used his gift on him, it appeared that he and Alice were never involved with Bella or any of the other human girls Edward played his sick game with.

Aro called me because he was shocked and wanted to hear my side of the story. I told him everything that happened in Forks and confirmed that you guys were in fact coming here. Aro knew that I never lied to him, therefore he promised to keep Edward and Alice in Italy for one month. At the end of the month he along with his guard will be visiting us. We have two options, either Bella is changed or we will all be destroyed for breaking one of the laws established by them." The room was filled with everyone's voices immediately at his statement.

We were all arguing with each other and I was so distracted that I did not even notice Bella leave my side. Seconds later the door slamming silenced us all. Bella managed to walk out of a room full of supernatural creatures unnoticed. Immediately I darted to the front door, followed closely by Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Bella had not gone far, only to the front porch. We found her sitting on the porch swing with her face buried in her hands. I went to her side and pulled her to me, she buried her face into me and I felt her tears roll down my neck. Apparently Carlisle did not realize silence was the best option at this moment as he began to speak.

"Bella, I can change you without fear of loss of control. You know there really is no other option, I cannot allow my family to destroyed." Pure rage poured from Bella and faster than should have been possible she was on her feet and standing face to face with Carlisle. I would not influence her emotions, she needed to release whatever sparked her fury and damn did she let go.

"Carlisle," she said his name with venom in her voice. "You will not touch me, your venom will not come near me. You created the vile creature that has brought the wrath of the Volturi onto each of us. You knew what he did with human girls and did nothing to stop him. Did you know Edward and Alice used Jasper's loyalty and love to cover up your darling firstborns slip ups. Not once has Jasper slipped, not once." She was screaming at this point and she was nowhere near finished.

"Did you know that bastard left me in the woods and told me none of you ever loved me? Do you realize Alice killed two people simply because they were close to me? You walk around pretending to be something you're not, but the fact is that you are just as much to blame as they are. You allowed them to walk all over Jasper, you allowed them to control this family and most of all you allowed them to hurt me after telling me you thought of me as a daughter. No father would allow a daughter to be hurt that way." Tears streamed down her cheeks as her fury subsided and changed to sadness and pain.

Carlisle stood speechless as he took in Bella's state. His emotions were changing rapidly but then his anger flared to a dangerous level and before I could move he had Bella by her shoulders against the wall of the house. His eyes were pitch black, the monster within him was making itself known. Emmett and I reacted at the same time, we each had one of his arms, but he refused to let go of her shoulders. I could feel the physical pain he was causing her. Venom dripped from his mouth as he spoke in a lethal voice to her. I sent as much calm to him as I could, but it was not working, I was terrified he was going to hurt her worse.

"You bitch. You think you know everything. Leaving you destroyed this family, you entered our lives like a tidal wave and your wake left nothing but pain. Yes I screwed up, yes I was wrong." By this point his anger was gone, I took the change in his emotions as a chance to get him away from Bella. Less then a heartbeat later I had him by his throat pinned to the ground ten feet from the front porch. Fear poured from him, his monster was nothing compared to mine. He did not try to fight against me, he knew it would prove useless. My anger was overwhelming as I stared into his eyes, he attacked the woman I loved, he harmed her.

Without releasing the pressure on his throat I growled out, "If you ever touch her again I will kill you. If you ever speak to her like that again I will kill you." I felt a warm hand on my back and instantly my anger subsided. She whispered softly to me, "Let him go Jasper." That was all it took, I let him go and leaped off of him. Bella was wrapped safely in my arms not a second later. I could feel her concern and love flow from her. I gently kissed her lips, she responded instantly and we were again lost in our own little world. Emmett coughing finally made us break apart. I looked at the group around me before speaking.

"How about we all go back in and let everyone calm down a bit before we talk about what we need to do?" I questioned hoping some separation from each other would allow us to refocus on the problems at hand. Esme pulled Carlisle up to her and suggested they go for a quick hunt, Rose and Em decided to go with them. I took Bella inside and led her to the guestroom Esme indicated we should use. Bella headed into the attached bathroom without a word to me as I sat on the bed waiting for her to come back.

A few minutes passed before she came out, looking somewhat refreshed although her eyes still showed evidence of her crying. She sat next to me before speaking, I felt her resolve. "Jasper, I want you to change me. Regardless of what has transpired with this family I cannot allow you, Rose or Em to be destroyed because of me. I want to be able to face Alice and Edward as a vampire not a fragile human. The only venom I will allow to flow through my veins is yours." She was looking deeply into my eyes as she made her request. Her emotions shifted, showing her expectation of me denying her, like I would permit another's venom to touch her.

"Okay Bella. When do you want to do this?" I felt her disbelief at my immediate agreement but love radiated from her. Our eyes never left the others as I sent my love for her out through the room. She smiled slightly as she gently traced my jaw bone as she maintained eye contact with me. I knew she was thinking about when I would take her human life and I just waited, enjoying the feel of her hands on me. Finally she responded after two solid minutes of considering.

"You know honestly, I don't want to know when you are going to do it. I would prefer it happen when I am asleep so I don't see it coming. I think it needs to happen soon though so we have some time to allow me to adjust." I nodded in agreement before leaning into her and capturing her lips with mine. Her hands left my face and trailed across my chest, stomach and back. Our desire for one another increased as each second passed, never in my long life have I ever wanted a woman as badly as I wanted her.

Eventually she pulled away gasping for air, but I just shifted my attention to her neck. I placed hundreds of kisses across her neck before returning to her lips. I felt her tug on my shirt and without any hesitation I pulled it off. She openly stared at my exposed chest and I felt my own insecurities rise. Before I could move away from her she shifted slightly and began kissing every exposed inch of my shoulders, chest and stomach. Her warm mouth felt amazing on my cool skin, she kissed her way back up to my lips as we again shared a miraculous kiss.

I pulled her sweater up and over her head and took in the beauty before me. I could see bruises forming on her shoulders from where Carlisle had his hands. I swallowed back the growl I felt building as I planted soft kisses across the red marks on her shoulders. I unclasped her black lacy bra and slowly removed it, exposing her glorious breasts to me. I kissed and sucked each of them equally earning soft moans from Bella, furthering my desire for her. I pushed her gently back onto the bed as I was again momentarily amazed by her body.

She caressed my back softly as I returned my focus to her breasts. I could smell her arousal through her jeans and I could wait no longer to taste her. I kissed my way down her stomach, across her exposed hip bones before focusing on the button of her jeans. I looked up at her before preceding, ensuring she was in fact okay with this. She smiled at me before nodding. I wasted no time undoing her jeans. Seconds later her jeans were gone, leaving her in only a pair of black panties. I kissed my way over her thighs before placing a kiss on her mound. I ran my finger over her now damp panties before pulling them down her creamy legs. She laid completely bare before me panting softly, awaiting my next move.

I whispered my love to her before burying myself between her thighs. She tasted delicious, the sweetest of wines could not compare to the essence of Bella. I teased her for a few moments before I focused on bringing her over the edge. I could feel her orgasm building, I slipped a finger into her tight hot center effectively sending her over the edge. I kissed my way back up her body as her hands ghosted to the button on my jeans. It took her only a second to undo my button and pull my zipper down. I stood up from her and removed the remainder of my clothing. As I crawled back up her body I felt her emotions change to slight concern.

"Are you okay sweetheart? We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to." I told her, hoping she would not reject me now. My body ached for her and my arousal was to the point of feeling uncomfortable. I laid down beside her, tracing up my fingers up and down her body. I felt her desire building with each touch.

"I want this more than anything Jasper. I love you and I want to share this with you, but I have never been fully with a man before and I am slightly concerned." I was shocked, she was still a virgin. Damn I am one lucky man. I placed a soft kiss upon her lips before responding.

"I promise you will not regret sharing this with me. I will make you feel good. I love you so very much Bella." I told her with a small smile. Her hands again began exploring my body as both of our desires built to dismaying levels. My hands explored her body eagerly as I shifted my body above hers. I guided my erection to her entrance before kissing her deeply and sending out waves of desire and love to her. I pushed my engorged cock into her slowly, almost losing it as her heat wrapped around me. I felt a spike of pain from her before I was fully sheathed in her. I stilled myself, allowing her body to adjust to my size.

Eventually she moved her hips up into mine looking for friction. I began slow thrusts into her as I stared at the beauty beneath me. Our eyes locked as I made slow love to her. We kissed deeply as we each reveled in the feel of the others body. I could feel her pleasure and sent her mine. Eventually our combined desire for release had me speeding up my movements as her body met each of my movements. I could hold on no longer as I again increased the speed and depth of my thrusts and together we found our release while moaning out each others names.

I stayed in her as I pulled her on top of me. I kissed every part of her body I could reach and told her over and over how much I loved her. Love poured from her as she kissed me deeply again. I felt her desire again begin to build as my own body reacted to hers. Seconds later she was rocking slowly on top of me as we again made sweet love. After finding release together again she laid her spent body over mine and drifted off to sleep in my arms. I gently rolled her off of me and pulled the blanket over us lost in my own state of bliss.

An hour later I heard everyone else return and gently woke Bella with soft kisses along her shoulder. I told her we should get dressed and go tell them what we decided. She agreed easily and I watched as she slipped back into her clothes before heading to the restroom. While she was in the bathroom I redressed and again took a moment to marvel at how incredible she is. I would allow nothing to take her from me, ever. The love I once felt for Alice, pales in comparison to the love I hold for Bella.

A few minutes later we were again standing at the threshold of the living room, the emotional climate in the room was relatively calm. I could still feel everyone's concern but considering the events of the past few days the emotions were tolerable. Bella and I headed over to the empty loveseat and sat side by side. I sent a wave of calm and acceptance out to the room before I began speaking.

"Bella and I discussed her change and we decided I will be the one to change her. I will not tell you when the change will take place as Bella does not want to know. She has requested that it be soon and that she be asleep when I go to bite her. I will let each of you know when I intend to do it later tonight so you can leave the house and not be effected by the aroma of her blood. We are going to have limited time to train her and I hope each of you will help with that." I looked from one of them to the next and was surprised to find acceptance from each of them except Carlisle, his concern was skyrocketing.

He spoke before any of the others could. "Jasper, while I believe you will be successful in changing Bella without any problems, I would like to request that I at least be allowed to stay just in case. I know I have no right to request this but please believe me when I say I am so very sorry." He looked to Bella before continuing. "My behavior earlier was atrocious. I disrespected you and I caused you harm, never before have I treated a woman that way and I will forever regret my actions. I ask for your forgiveness now, knowing that in no way do I deserve it." He looked down at his hands as his remorse and sadness washed over me. I sent what he was feeling to Bella, she needed to feel it for herself.

She stared at Carlisle for a few seconds before standing and slowly approaching him. She sat down on her knees in front of him before speaking. "Carlisle, while I know you are truly sorry and regret your actions, it does not change what you did. I am not talking about to me, I am fine and I will forgive you for that, I am talking about Edward and your behavior towards Jasper. You said he was your son as well but you never once stood up for him. It is his forgiveness you should seek, not mine." She leaned forward and placed a single kiss to his forehead before standing and returning to my side.

He nodded before his eyes again met mine. "Jasper is Bella is right. I have not treated you well and you deserve so much better. You are a good, loyal man and I took that for granted. I ignored so much of Edward's behavior and because of that you and Bella have suffered unnecessary pain. I know I have wronged you and I only hope you can one day forgive me. I promise you that I will do everything I can to earn back your trust as well as Emmett's and Rose's. I never treated you three the same way I treated Alice and Edward and because of that we are in this position now." For the first time ever I watched as Carlisle began to sob.

Esme rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him as his sobs continued to shutter through his body. At that moment I knew I had to find it in myself to forgive him, in order for us to survive we would have to restore the relationships we once had. I sent him waves of forgiveness and love. His sobs stopped and he turned his golden eyes to me, I nodded at him and offered a small smile. Love and hope battled within him as he kept his eyes focused on mine. Eventually the room again settled and we began discussing Bella's change and things she should expect.

While I fully intended to spend every second of her change with her sending as much strength and love I could, I knew she would still feel the burn. Carlisle and I discussed the possibility of speeding up the process by injecting venom straight into her heart on top of the amount I would inject through my bites. We decided it would probably work and would collect a large vile of my venom later. I watched for a moment as Esme again tried to make peace with Bella. This time she was successful and the two of them were wrapped in each others arms crying together.

While I knew the next few days would be difficult, part of me was thrilled that Bella would be by my side forever. I knew we would make it through the next month as long as we had each other and our loved ones by our side. Tonight will be the last full night of sleep Bella gets as tomorrow night I will fill her veins with my venom. Together we would destroy Edward and Alice and we would face the Volturi with honesty. I only pray that will be enough to save our lives.

*** AN ***

I will not be posting another chapter for a few days, I apologize to everyone that has become accustomed to my rapid updates, but I promise the next chapter will be posted on Sunday!

Thank you again for taking the time to read my story.


	11. What the Hell?

**Yep – still don't own it.**

**I know I promised this chapter would be out yesterday but I had a really hard time writing it. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am back now so my updates should come regularly from here on out.**

**Chapter 11 – **

**What the Hell?**

JPOV

The night wore on as conversation continued around the room, it was hard to believe just a few short hours ago I never wanted to see Carlisle and Esme again. Now I was not sure how I felt about them, Carlisle had again expressed his sincere apologies to me, but I still was not fully capable of trusting him. Part of me wanted to believe he truly regretted his actions, but the larger part of me wondered where his loyalty lied. Edward had in fact controlled this family for so very long and the fact remained that in every other circumstance he had sided with Edward and then later with Edward and Alice. His emotions reflected that he was in fact ashamed of his behavior but I still had my doubts.

Esme also concerned me, she loved Edward like he was her own child and the fierceness of maternal love was not to be underestimated. I only hoped as the next few weeks passed she would realize how incredibly fake both Edward and Alice were. Their love was conditional, as long as you followed their rules you were fine, but the moment you resisted them or contested them, they would turn on you. I only hoped the love she held for Rose, Em, Bella and me became stronger over the next few weeks then what she felt for them. I watched closely as Esme and Carlisle listened to Bella tell her about the past six years, the story she told was much like the version she told us. I decided that before we faced Edward and Alice I would make sure both of them read her first novel.

Finally, I felt Bella's fatigue set in and immediately suggested she should get some rest. She and I headed to the guest room again and when my eyes landed on the bed, I could not contain the grin that spread across my face. Memories of our earlier activities rushed through my mind and I felt my desire for Bella increase. I watched with rapt attention as she undressed in front of me and I felt her lust hit me in a powerful wave. Without a word I had her in my arms and carried her to the bed as my mouth found hers. Each kiss we shared was powerful and filled with love and passion. As I laid her gently on the bed I showered her bare shoulders with kisses earning soft moans from her.

As I lavished her bare form with kisses and gentle sucks she tugged on my shirt. Seconds later I was fully undressed laying beside her on the bed. Bella quickly took control and covered my bare chest with kisses and gentle nips with her teeth. Never before had a woman worshiped my body the way Bella was, each gentle caress and kiss filled my heart with love. She spent over an hour showering me with kisses across by neck, chest, stomach, and legs before finally turning her attention to my very aroused penis. Not once in my long eternal life had I ever felt a woman's mouth on that part of me, but my god I was in heaven. Her warm soft tongue traced glorious patterns up and down my shaft before she gently encased me in her warm mouth. After a few seconds I could take no mare and immediately pulled her from me and flipped her over.

I placed my lips at her ear before speaking softly, unable to hide the huskiness of my voice. "Bella, never has a woman worshiped me the way you just did. I could take no more, I have to touch you, taste you, feel you." She moaned softly before turning slightly to meet my eyes.

"I love you so much and I had to show you how very desirable you are. Never again will you be ashamed of who you are, I will show you daily how much I love every inch of you." My lips found hers and we shared another amazing kiss. I slowly traced my hand down to her core and felt how ready she was. Without any delay I slid into her waiting body and groaned as I became fully sheathed within her.

I remained still as her body adjusted to me as we continued kissing. Eventually I pulled away from her and met her glorious deep eyes that reflected her love for me. "I love you so much Bella." With that I began moving within her with slow deep thrusts. We spent hours joined, making love and whispering our love to each other. As each of us found release I could not contain my gift and sent waves of euphoria through the house. Bella shuddered beneath me as my gift sent her over the edge again before turning us so she was curled up against my chest. She quickly drifted off into a deep blissful slumber.

After several hours I untangled myself from Bella and got dressed, knowing I needed to let everyone know my plans for the next night. I headed downstairs and found Rose and Em curled up together on the couch watching some movie. As I approached I was met with two large knowing smiles. I shook my head at them before taking a seat next to Rose. As much as I wanted to spend eternity with Bella, a small part of me would miss the human Bella. Her warmth, her chocolate eyes but then I thought of all I would gain. I took a deep breath before speaking, unsure how they would react to my plans.

"I am going to change her tomorrow night after she falls asleep. We need as much time as possible to work with her before the Volturi arrive with Edward and Alice." I met Rose's eyes, them Emmett's, both of them nodded in understanding. Their emotions reflected their acceptance and love for both of us. Neither of them held any doubt, they both knew I could do this without any problems. Rose grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly before she kissed my cheek.

"Call us as soon as you are done so we can come back, I want to be by Bella's side while she goes through this." Rose never dropped her eyes from mine and I could not deny her request, so I nodded my agreement. She smiled at me before I told them I was going to find Carlisle and Esme. They indicated they were the back yard. I stood up and headed towards the back door.

As I crossed the threshold I was hit with a wave of anger and immediately my posture stiffened. I listened intently as I heard Esme's voice filter across the back yard. 'Carlisle our loyalty is to the four in our home right now, not to Edward or Alice. They have both caused this and caused so much pain to Jasper and Bella. They are no longer part of this family, I will no longer stand by your side as they control our lives and leave a path of destruction wherever we go. It's time for you to decide where your loyalty lies.' Never had I heard Esme speak with so much venom in her voice and I never thought I would see the day she challenged Carlisle.

Again I felt his anger spike but underneath it was fear, intense fear. He was afraid of losing his wife, no matter how much love he may have for Edward, his love for Esme would always be more powerful. His voice carried to me seconds later, harsher than I am sure he intended it to be. 'Esme, Edward was my first companion, I will always feel love for him. In no way do I condone their behavior, it disgusts me. My loyalty will always be with you, no matter what my love for you will never falter.' His tone had softened by the end and his anger was gone but the fear remained. I decided it was time to approach them.

As I neared both of them turned to face me. "Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to let you know that I will be changing Bella tomorrow night. Carlisle I was hoping we could collect my venom tonight before Bella wakes?" I requested knowing that I had interrupted an important conversation but I needed to be ready for tomorrow night. I felt Esme's love and respect pour into me and I smiled at her. Carlisle was sending out waves of acceptance and compassion, but his fear was still buried deep under the surface. He nodded at me and asked me to meet him in his study in five minutes. I agreed and left them to finish their conversation.

Five minutes later Carlisle and I were sitting in his study as he pulled out a large vile that would soon be filled with my venom. We discussed briefly how much faster we thought the process would take by doing this, he felt it would cut at least a day off of the transformation and I only hoped he was right. Two days was much better then three or even four. I took the vile from him as I allowed venom to pool in my mouth before releasing it into the glass ampule. It only took about two minutes to fill and I quickly replaced the cap as I stared at the silvery liquid before me. There was enough venom in that vile to change three people, I only hoped that the increase in venom injected into Bella would in fact speed up the change.

Carlisle brought me out of my inner musings. "Jasper I don't know how much you heard outside between Esme and I but I feel I must tell you that I will stand beside you and Bella. I would be lying if I said watching the demise of Edward and Alice won't hurt but I know their actions will have consequences. Part of me will always love them and with their end, that part of me will die." He was solemn as he spoke, I felt his pain and his internal struggle. Before I could comment he continued but changed the subject.

"I again ask if I can remain in the house when you begin the process of Bella's change. I know you will succeed without any issues but I feel I owe it to both of you to make sure you do not fail." His eyes met mine and I could see the sincerity in them as well as feel it. I knew he wanted to make sure no mistakes were made and part of me was grateful but another part still felt this was only between Bella and I. Our eyes remained locked as I considered his request.

"Alright, but only in the house, not in the room with us." I agreed knowing it would be safer if Carlisle was in fact close, just in case. I would do anything to ensure Bella's safety, even if that meant having Carlisle as my back up. He smiled at me as I agreed and I felt his appreciation and love. My doubts lingered regarding Carlisle's true loyalties but deep down I hoped his love for Esme would be strong enough to keep him on our side. We parted ways a few moments later and I returned to the room I was sharing with Bella.

Again the beauty fast asleep in the bed before me stole my breath. We had so much to discuss today once she awoke, she had to know all the details of being a newborn. I knew she would be different from other newborns I created, simply because of her strength as a human and her knowledge of our world. I hoped that knowledge would allow her transition into this world to go smoother. I wondered what gift she bring with her, her mind was already protected as a human from Edward. I crawled into the bed beside her and she immediately turned herself into my body. I began making a mental list of all the items to be discussed as I wrapped my arms around the woman I loved.

As the morning light danced into the room Bella stirred in my arms. As she fully awoke she turned her body so she could look at me and whispered good morning to me. I smiled at her and kissed her softly before she removed herself from my hold and made her way to the bathroom. I watched mesmerized as she walked across the room fully nude. A few moments later she opened the bathroom door and asked if I would join her in the shower. Before she could blink I was by her side removing my clothing and turning on the water. She chuckled at my eagerness but did not say anything. An hour later we emerged from the shower still enjoying our post orgasmic highs. I noticed a tray of pastries, along with coffee sitting on the table and found Esme's mothering ways endearing.

After dressing we settled into the bed with the tray of food and coffee. After Bella finished her coffee and ate some of the pastry I decided it was time to discuss her transformation. So many things I wanted to tell her and I had no idea where to start. Apparently my struggles were evident as Bella reached up and caressed my cheek with her warm hand. Her love for me poured from her but I also felt her concern, I was causing her unnecessary worry. I took a deep breath before I started speaking.

"Bella we need to discuss your change and what you should expect when you open your eyes as a vampire." She nodded and I felt her emotions shift to curiosity. "Carlisle believes that by injecting the venom directly into your heart along with all the venom I will release through the bites I make will cut your transformation down by at least a day. It is going to hurt, hurt doesn't even begin to describe it, you will burn. It will feel like your entire body is on fire, I will do everything I can to help you but you will still feel it. The fire will begin to recede from your body but it will attack your heart with pain that is indescribable." Her emotions only reflected acceptance, no fear or regret.

"Jasper I know I will be in pain, but it's worth it. I will get to be with you forever and I will be able to face Edward and Alice as an equal. What will I be like after?" Again her curiosity spiked as she continued to send out waves of love to me. Her acceptance and strength again shocked me but I reigned in my shock in order to answer her.

"Everything will look different, you will see detail that you never before saw. You will be able to hear things that you never before heard. Every sense you have will be heightened and honestly it will probably frighten you at first. You will be stronger than the rest of us for awhile and faster but we will help you to control yourself. The worst part will be the burn in your throat, you will be thirsty all the time and animal blood will only dull the ache never fully remove it. Your eyes will be red when you wake up but will turn gold in about a month as you consume more animal blood. I honestly don't know how out of control you will be as a newborn because you are coming into this with so much knowledge.

Typically newborns are driven by their thirst and act on instinct alone. Your emotions will drive you, if you are angry you will destroy something, if you feel threatened you will attack. I have trained hundreds of newborns but we have little time to work on your control so I am hoping that some of the information you carry with you will help your control. I will use my ability to help you mange your emotions but I can only do so much. During your change I will constantly remind you to remember your human memories, if not they will fade rapidly and eventually completely disappear." She remained quiet as she thought about all I told her, I knew it was a lot to take in. The more information she had the better off she would be.

She remained completely quiet and unmoving for over an hour as she considered everything I told her. Eventually she broke the silence with a deep sigh. Her emotions had fluctuated so rapidly over the past hour that I was unable to really feel her at all. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "Well that was a lot to take in but I know with all of you by my side I will be okay. The only thing I ask is that you stop me from killing anyone, I don't think I could live with myself if I did." I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly.

"I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening. You are so incredible and I know you will be amazing as a vampire. I love you so very much." I kissed her softly for a few moments, whispering my love for her as she whispered hers for me between kisses. Eventually our kisses stopped and we simply held each other both lost in our own thoughts. My thoughts were interrupted as I was hit with a wave of determination from outside our door seconds before Rose charged into our room. She had a huge smile on her face as she took in the sight of Bella and I wrapped around each other.

"Alright you two love birds time to spend some time with the rest of us. Em wants to watch some movies and spend the day relaxing with the family. So get your butts out of bed and meet us downstairs." Then she was gone, not waiting for our response. Of course they knew what was coming tonight and I am positive that is why they were determined to spend time with Bella today. I certainly could not begrudge them that. Slowly we headed downstairs, our hands intertwined as we walked into the living room. Em and Rose were curled up on the loveseat and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch. I noticed immediately they were sitting nearly a foot a part but didn't comment. Esme was still pissed at him and it ran out of her in a constant stream, I kind of felt bad for the poor bastard.

Bella and I headed to the oversized chair and I pulled her down onto my lap. She curled up against my chest as Em started the first movie. I had to laugh as the menu screen appeared, indicating we would be watching Dracula. Seconds later the movie began and the room was quiet, I did not watch any of the movie, instead I spent my time watching and reading the emotions that drifted through Bella. Her eyes never left the screen as the movie continued. As the movie came to an end Rose stood up and picked our next movie. The day passed quickly as we watched one movie after another. Eventually darkness descended and I felt my own dread creep up. In a few short hours I would be sinking my teeth into the skin of the woman I love.

The last movie stopped and the room filled with conversation as I watched everybody interact. At some point throughout the day Esme and Carlisle had closed the distance between them. A couple hours later Bella yawned and indicated she was ready for bed. She hugged everyone goodnight before grabbing my hand and pulling my willing body with her to the room. I immediately pulled her to me and peppered her neck with kisses. Tonight would be the last time I would feel her human body wrapped around me and I was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Several hours later I emerged from our room and darted out of the house to hunt quickly before I began the process of changing Bella.

Em, Rose and Carlisle joined me as Esme stayed at the house with Bella. Carlisle and I headed back into the house after feeding and sent Esme out to join Em and Rose in the back garden. Without delay Carlisle handed me a syringe filled with my venom and I headed to the room. I studied Bella's sleeping form for a few moments before heading to the bed. I placed a gentle kiss to her throat before I sank my teeth into her soft flesh. She did not stir through the first three bites but then the pain began and her eyes snapped open. She watched as I bit her five more times before plunging the syringe into her chest and released more venom into her. She had yet to make a single sound but her pain was increasing as each second passed. I checked each bite and ensured they were all sealed before I called for Carlisle.

He entered the room within two seconds of me calling out to him and I felt his pride radiate off of him. He checked the bites I made and expressed how proud he was of me before leaving to get the rest of the family. I laid down beside Bella and pulled her body to me as I sent wave after wave of calm and love to her. I continually told her how much I loved her and reminded her to think of her human memories both the good and the bad. After a few minutes Rose and Em joined me in the room and they both spoke to Bella telling her how much they loved her. The time passed slowly as the three of us endlessly talked to Bella and reassured her. She made no sound as my venom raced through her veins.

Hours passed as I felt her body temperature begin to drop, I never released my hold on her and continued sending strength, calm and love to her. The first day passed with no more changes to Bella, but the second day brought a huge change. I could no longer feel her. If it was not for her heartbeat I would have thought she was dead. I panicked and called for Carlisle. He tried to reassure me by explaining she blocked Edward's gift as a human perhaps now she could block me as well. While his explanation made sense, I did not like it at all. I needed to feel her, a piece of me was missing without her emotions running through me. The second day passed with no other changes to her, her body temperature was still higher than mine but lower than an average humans.

Day three came and went much like the second day. Again no changes occurred, I did not understand what was happening, she should be awake by now.

By the end of day four I was outright sobbing, holding tightly to the unchanging form of Bella as Rose tried to comfort me. She was as distraught as me as she laid down on the other side of Bella and stroked her hair. Em was beside himself and could not stay in the room any longer. My gift was out of control as my despair and fear projected throughout the house.

Day five disappeared in a haze as tearless sobs racked everyone in the family.

As the end of day six approached a new feeling overcame me. I was taken back in time to the night Bella worshiped me, joy, love and pleasure passed through me. It was like I was experiencing every single feeling of that night again. It was glorious. That was the most incredible night of my life and I was reliving it. The feelings began to recede as I opened my eyes and looked at Bella, then to Rose. Rose appeared to be lost in some blissful memory just like I was a moment ago. What the hell was going on? Seconds later Rose's eyes opened and she stared at me.

"How did you do that? What was that?" She questioned and accused at the same time as she stared wide-eyed at me. Apparently she had just experienced something like I had. But I had no idea what caused it. A moment later the rest of the family was in the room staring at me as well.

"I have no idea what that was, I didn't do anything. I felt like I went back in time to the happiest moment of my life, I felt everything I felt that night again. It was indescribable." I responded to Rose but my response was for everyone. They all remained unmoving for several minutes before Carlisle spoke.

"It seems we each experienced the same sort of thing. I was also taken back to my happiest moment but what caused it?" He questioned knowing not one of us could give him a response. He pulled Esme into his arms and kissed her passionately before releasing her. Apparently his memory had something to do with her. We all stayed quiet as we considered different possibilities. Nothing made sense. Em was the one to voice his thoughts.

"Maybe Bella did it. I mean there isn't anyone else here and we all know Jasper's gift can't do what just happened to us." I looked at him for a second before turning my eyes to Bella. Everyone in the room looked at her, all of us wondering if it was possible. The longer I stared at her, the more reasonable Emmett's thought became. It had to be her, but why isn't she awakening? If in fact it was her, she should be awake, gifts don't manifest until the change is complete. Right? My mind was racing as the rest of the family settled into seats around the room all considering the possibilities.

We discussed what this could mean throughout the remainder of the day and into the beginning of the seventh day before the speeding of Bella's heart brought all of the focus back to her. I watched in awe as a million small changes occurred simultaneously to her face and body. Within seconds her body was altered from her human features to that of the most striking being in the world. Her heart fluttered for a few more seconds before stopping completely. Rose immediately headed to Emmett's side as Carlisle and Esme stood up as well. I remained on the bed, holding her hand as I whispered my love to her. A few seconds later her bright red eyes opened for the first time.

**So I am not completely pleased with this chapter but let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	12. Moving Forward

These delightful characters belong to Ms. Meyer.

Thank you all for you reviews. Also to everyone that has favorited or added my story to your alerts, thank you very much. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully it will answer some of the questions regarding why her change took so long.

Chapter 12

Moving Forward

BPOV

Holy shit this hurts! I watched as Jasper bit me several times and then plunged that damn needle into my chest. That shit hurt. I can feel the fire race through my body and I briefly ponder why the hell I wanted this. That's right, it was this or death, not only my death but my loved ones as well. Yep, no choice in the matter. The fire continues, I know I could have screamed but even the thought of opening my mouth made the pain worse. So I stayed silent, I heard Jasper tell me over and over how much he loves me. That's nice and all but really is not helping with the fire raging throughout me. After the first day I began to feel that I was hurting Jasper, I focused my energy on blocking him from me. It seemed to work, I heard him ask Carlisle about it. Thank God, he did not need to suffer with me.

My mind was racing as the inferno in my body continued, I was hoping it would end soon. Both Jasper and Carlisle thought it would take less time because of the amount of venom used, but I knew that would not be the case as the second day passed. I could feel the war rage within me, my body was rejecting the venom. I could feel as each of my blood cells fought the foreign substance trying to take over my body. I focused my mind on reasons why I would react this way, and only came up with one reason. I had been bit before, Edward did not get all of the venom out from James. Two different venom's were fighting in my body. I felt as each blood cell died, Jasper's venom was stronger.

Days passed, I knew because I could hear everyone become more and more stressed as they discussed what was happening to me. Finally, I could take no more of their pain, I could feel it. I wanted them to feel joy, I again focused my mind and concentrated on making each person in the house feel overwhelming happiness, to experience their fondest memory again. Whatever I did worked, I felt the overwhelming joy sweep over me. It felt good. Then everyone was trying to figure out what happened and I'll be damned, Emmett actually realized it first. I was just pleased that I was able to take their minds off of me, even if it was temporary.

More time passed as I continually felt the war rage in me, Jasper's venom was slowly taking over but it was a drawn-out and very painful process. I forced myself to think of my human days, my memories with Charlie, the pain from my teenage years. I focused on details, Charlie's smile, Edward's words to me in the forest, my college years, writing my novels, my friendship with Rose and Emmett. Every single detail of the conversations with Jasper, our love and the passion we shared. The new found relationships with Carlisle and Esme. No detail was to small, I remembered Chris and Lynette and the pain Alice caused. Satara, my beloved horse and all the days I had with my one true companion for so long.

At last, the war was coming to an end. I felt each change take place in my body; my hair lengthened, I felt each follicle as it elongated from my scalp. My muscles strengthened, my bones stretched, my skin cells hardened, I felt everything although it all happened within seconds. Then all the pain shifted, my heart fought against it but then lost the battle. The inferno left all of my body except my throat. The ache in my throat was different from the inferno that was in my body moments ago. I needed something, but could not place what. Then I heard Jasper again whisper his love, I knew he was beside me, I could feel him, not just his body. I felt his fear, his hope, his love, his concern. My eyes snapped open.

I tasted the air around me, it was filled with so many aromas. Spice, honey, lilac, chocolate, strawberries, fresh rain, caramel and apples. So many wonderful scents wafted around me. I focused my eyes on the ceiling, I could see the smallest of details. Then I felt something that felt like silk brush across my arm, but fear coursed through me. In an instant I was across the room, eyes wide as I stared at the others in the room. Worry coursed through me, but it was not my own. What was going on? I shut down all of my senses except sight and sound.

Jasper's sweet southern voice broke the silence. "Bella, sweetheart, do you remember me?" I nodded at him, afraid to speak. He continued, "Do you remember what happened?" I again nodded as I watched him slowly approach me. He within my arms reach before he spoke again. "I love you Bella, so very much. I don't know what happened but your transformation took nearly seven full days, I am so sorry." By this point the sadness in his eyes was easy to see, I didn't want him sad. Faster than I ever moved before I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me. He wrapped me in his now warm embrace and I again opened up my senses. He smelt so good, apples, cinnamon and caramel.

JPOV

I watched as emotions fluttered through her eyes, I could not feel them, but I could still see them. I made the mistake of running my hand across her arm and scared her. She was across the room before I could move, damn she was fast. I stood up quickly and spoke to her, when she nodded that she remembered me and what happened I was thrilled. I approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten her again. I told her I loved her and then guilt coursed through me as I thought about how long it took her to go through the change. I apologized, sadness washing over me. Then unexpectedly I was in her arms, she was strong like any other newborn I had dealt with, but something was different. She did not use all of her strength, just enough to comfort me.

I wrapped her tightly in my arms and held onto her with more strength that I ever used before. Then her melodic voice broke the silence in the room. "I love you so much as well Jasper." She quickly stepped out of my hold and covered her mouth. Her voice was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. Sure it had the typical characteristics of all female vampires, but it was also sultry. I watched as she looked from me to everyone else in the room, apparently gauging their reactions to her. I took the opportunity to take her in, she was magnificent. She was several inches taller, her hair was longer and thicker with distinct red highlights. If she was sex on legs before, now she encompassed every man's deepest desires.

I reached for her hand before I spoke. "Bella, your voice is different now, but it is beautiful, just like you." Her eyes met mine and then a breathtaking smile crossed her face briefly just as she took a deep breath. Her eyes darkened as a faint scent of blood passed by. She pulled her hand from me and darted from the room. Every one of us raced after her, none of us wanted her to attack a human, it would destroy her. She was fast, faster than any newborn I had every seen. I screamed for her to stop, knowing she would hear me. I tried sending large waves of calm and lethargy her way but she was not slowing. Panic washed across me from the rest of the group. We weren't going to catch her.

Just as fast as she took off she stopped and toppled to the ground. As I reached her I saw her wrap her arms around herself and begin sobbing. What made her stop? I was the first by her side and without thinking I dropped to her side and pulled her to me. She reacted violently, her teeth sank into my shoulder before I could move out of the way. I was stupid, she may be Bella, but she is still a newborn vampire that will try to protect herself. I held her to me, even though the venom burned like a bitch there was no why in hell I was letting her go. The rest of the group finally reached us and were to shocked to even speak.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what we were thinking, we should have changed you somewhere far from civilization. I need you to try to calm down Bella. This was our fault not yours. I don't know what made you stop, but I am so very proud of you." I stroked her hair and gently kissed her forehead. I felt her muscles begin to relax around me and knew reason was returning to her. I kissed her a few more times before I felt her teeth leave my shoulder, our eyes met briefly before I kissed her lips softly. She returned my kiss but I still felt the tension in her. She needed to hunt and now. I stood with her in my arms and darted away from the smell of humans.

The family stayed close behind me but remained quiet. Once I was sure we were far from any populated areas I set her down. "Bella, you need to hunt, you won't calm down until you do." She again nodded at me so I continued. "Hunting is natural for us, instinct really. There are several different types of animals around us, I need you to breathe and tell me what you smell." I instructed her, knowing she had not taken a breath since I had caught up to her. I watched as she took a small breath in and then a larger. Again she took off, but this time she was racing towards the scent of a fox.

I kept my distance but watched as she easily took down a red fox, draining it completely in a few seconds. She was still thirsty, she needed something larger. Again faster than should be possible she was again racing towards the scent of a herd of red deer. By the time I reached her she had drained two and was working on her third. I took the opportunity to quickly take down my own and by the time I finished Bella was intently watching me. Feeding was not something I typically did with others around but knowing Bella was watching me was somehow erotic. I sensed the family was close but not close enough to see us.

I slowly stood and approached her. "Do you feel better now?" I asked hoping she had gained some rationality back. She smiled at me again before she answered softly. "Yes, I feel much better now. Although I am covered in dirt and fur." She looked down at herself and I followed her eyes down. Yep, she was a mess but still radiant. I chuckled softly before I responded.

"It will get better, you will find that each hunt is less messy. Although, Emmett still comes back from hunts looking like you do now." I smiled brightly at her as her musical laugh filled the air. A second later she was standing in front of me, staring intently into my eyes. I hated that I could not feel her emotions but figured I would wait to bring it up. No need to cause her any further worry. Before I knew what was happening her lips were against mine in a demanding kiss. She held nothing back as she pushed against my body with hers. Her newborn strength was too much for me and we feel backwards to the forest floor. Her eyes snapped open as we crashed down together and then she was laughing heartily. My laugh joined hers as we continue to lie on the ground.

The family appeared a few seconds later and were highly amused as they took in our intertwined bodies both covered with dirt, sprawled out on the ground. Our laughter finally stopped and we stood, our hands joined. My love for the creature beside me grew again as I realized how perfectly we fit together. Carlisle approached us cautiously and I could feel his curiosity. The rest of the group closed some of the distance but still left a good space between themselves and Bella.

Carlisle looked intently at Bella before he spoke. "Bella, how did you stop before? You were focused on the scent of human blood, but you stopped, I don't understand." He was genuinely curious. Hell so was I, she should have been mad from the scent. She cocked her head slightly as I watched her eyes reflect the emotions that ran through her.

"I'm not really sure, but I felt all of you panic and the fear that coursed through several of you brought me to my knees. Then I realized what I was doing and I freaked out." I was momentarily speechless as she described feeling our panic and fear. Then she continued. "Oh my god. Jasper I bit you, are you okay, I am so, so sorry." Her hands were on me fast as she ripped my shirt from me. Her gasp was loud and then she again dropped to her knees and began sobbing again. Words raced from her mouth through her sobs.

"I'm a monster... Horrible... Don't deserve him.... Why... Another scar on his beautiful body..." I was beside her again instantly pulling her into my arms. She was berating herself for my error in judgment, I had to stop her. She had to understand, this was not her fault, it was mine. I know better.

"Bella, stop. You reacted the way you are supposed to, I should have been more cautious. You are a newborn vampire and your first instinct is to protect yourself. I know this. Please baby, this is one scar I will never be ashamed of. I love you Bella, nothing will ever change that. And you are not a monster, you are magnificent, beautiful, strong and so very caring." I was again stroking her lustrous hair as I spoke to her. Rose approached us then and sat in front of us.

"Bella, sweetie, if it makes you feel any better, Emmett did the same thing to me." With that statement she pulled down the shoulder of her top and exposed the top of her breast. There was a crescent shaped scar, I never knew she had it. I watched as Bella looked at it and then flickered her eyes to me and back to Rose. Rose quickly covered herself back up and took Bella's hand before speaking again. "You only did what was natural, trust me." She squeezed Bella's hand before standing and returning to Em's side. Bella relaxed into me then and calmed herself.

We stayed that way for a few minutes before Esme suggested we return home. We agreed and began the journey back to the house. Bella ran this time and again demonstrated how very fast she was. She would dart ahead of us before launching herself into the trees to wait for us to catch up. I could see the joy in her eyes as she ran and danced through the treetops. She was so graceful, I just wanted to stop and watch her but I knew there was much to discuss. I knew she could feel emotions like me, but there was more to it based on what happened yesterday.

We finally reached the house and decided to clean up before we sat down to talk. Bella and I headed to the shower together and I explained to her that she will need some assistance with washing until she gains control over her strength. She easily agreed telling me that if it meant my hands would be on her body she hopes she never learns to wash herself. I was thrilled she still wanted me that way and I would always wash her if she lets me. We entered the shower together and took our time exploring each others body. She kissed my newest scare and again apologized before covering my body with soft kisses and gentle caresses.

We were in the shower for a long time as we showed our love for each other in new ways. She did things to my body that I never even knew were possible and I loved every second of it. I was amazed that she was less than a day old newborn, she had amazing control over her strength. We made love after getting out of the shower, slow and sensual love. We were finally equal to each other and I had no fear of hurting her. Actually I was more fearful she would hurt me. We would have continued our activities all day and night if Emmett hadn't yelled for us to hurry up.

Eventually we did make it downstairs and took a seat in the living room. Carlisle decided to start and I knew he would ask many of the questions that were on my mind. The emotions in the room were fairly calm and everyone seemed to just be happy that Bella was finally awake and okay. Bella leaned her head into my shoulder as the conversation began.

"Bella I have many questions dancing through my head right now so I am just going to rattle them off if that's alright with you?" He questioned and Bella simply nodded her agreement. "Well I guess the first one, you probably won't know the answer to but I have to voice it. Your change lasted so much longer than it should have, and we really don't know why. You said before you could feel our panic and fear, can you explain that further? Also, we experienced something while you were changing and figured you were the only one that could have caused it . Each of us seemed to experience an event in our lives that brought us extreme happiness again, but it was like we relived it. We felt all of the emotions again like it was happening at that moment not in the past. Do you remember doing anything that would have caused that?"

I watched as she thought of each of the questions he asked before she answered. "Well, I will start with my change. I don't know for sure, but I think it lasted so long because I had two different venom's battling within me. I am positive that Edward did not remove all of James' venom, I felt as the battle raged in me. It was awful, I could feel every blood cell as it was taken over by Jasper's venom. I felt so much, even at the end, I felt every change that occurred in those few seconds." Shock coursed through all of us as she explained everything in detail of the change, she suffered terribly. She told us about feeling her hair grow, her bones lengthen, she remembered everything. Then she continued to the rest of the questions before we could even respond to her comments regarding her change.

"As far as feeling everyone's panic and fear, well I can feel everything you all are feeling. The shock that is rolling off of each of you, along with everything else. It is really rather unsettling. I imagine it is similar to what Jasper is feeling from each of you. I could feel your sadness and fear when I was changing and I wanted you all to be happy. I focused all of my energy on you guys and just thought over and over that I wanted you guys to be full of joy not sadness. I don't know how I caused it but I am happy that it worked, you all were way to stressed out." She finished in a somewhat wistful tone. I just sat there letting her words sink in and then I began to wonder what else she could force upon us.

"Bella, do you think you could make us feel something else other than joy? I mean I can force emotions on people, but what you did was so much more, it was like I experienced it all over again. I was back in that moment of time." I watched as she scrunched up her nose in deep thought. Then her demeanor changed, a look of pure concentration came over here and again I whisked to a different time. This time it was not happiness I felt but deep sadness.

It was the day that I found out the truth about Alice and all the lies I had lived the past several decades. I was there again, feeling useless and hopeless and so incredibly sad. All the love I gave was for nothing, she didn't want me. She never did. Then it changed, no more sadness but fear. Intense fear.

I was somewhere else, I was in Texas again. I was about to be bitten by Maria, my human life flashed before my ears just as she told me she was now my master. I would do as she asked from here on out, my life was over.

Again it changed, pleasure coursed through me. I was back in the bed with Bella as we made love, this event just happened. I felt it all again, intense pleasure coursed through me. Just as quickly as it came it left and I was back in the living room with Bella and the rest of the family. Wow, that was incredible. I experienced my strongest emotions over again. What an awesome gift. I looked at everyone else and apparently they had just experienced everything I just had. My eyes shifted to Bella and she looked proud. I leaned over and kissed her and told her how incredible she was. She kissed me back and then smiled radiantly. I'm not sure how I was lucky enough to have her love but I would never let it go. Carlisle interrupted our moment.

"Wow, well I guess we know you were in fact the cause. That is an amazing gift, it is similar to Jasper's but so very different. I do wonder how it will evolve though. I mean it's like we go back and experience events that caused particular emotions. But I know for me when the fear played out, it was in fact when I felt the most fear of my life but it wasn't my greatest fear." I thought about his words and I had to agree, my time of feeling the most fear was when Maria took over my life, but it wasn't my greatest fear. No that would be losing Bella. Bella seemed lost in thought as she too considered what he said, but I wanted to focus on something else now.

"Bella, I know this is a lot to take in, but I have something else I need bring up. I can't feel your emotions at all, as a matter of fact I haven't been able to feel you since the second day of your change. Do you have any idea why?" I know we were throwing a great deal of things at her but we had to figure out as much as possible as quickly as possible. I watched as a wicked smile crossed her face before she responded to me.

"So I can feel you but you can't feel me?" She questioned but her tone reflected amusement. I did not like it at all, I don't know why she found it entertaining. I nodded regardless and then she laughed, out right laughed at me. My frustration was growing as each second passed until I felt a flood of love slam into me. Love, humor, respect, desire, happiness all washed over me. Bella. She is the only being I have ever known that could feel so much so strongly. I couldn't contain my gift as happiness burst forth from me. I was complete again, I was whole. I couldn't help the smile on my face as her emotions coursed through me.

She looked at me intently before speaking. "Sorry, I forgot I cut you off from my emotions. I did not want you to feel the pain I felt. I will try not to do that to you again, okay?" She asked seriously. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tightly.

"I just don't feel whole without your emotions." I told her honestly as I poured my love out to her. Now that I could feel her emotions again, I felt her desire but it wasn't lust like desire, it was thirst. She needed to hunt again. I forgot how thirsty newborns were. I could still smell the humans in the air, even though the closest was a few miles away. I was not willing to let her risk slipping, she would never know that pain. Especially the pain of the human that could possibly die at her hands. As an empath that is the worst part, feeling the emotions of the victims. "Bella, I think you need to hunt again. Is that alright with you?"

She pondered my request briefly before agreeing. After a brief discussion it was decided that Em and I would take her. Between the two of us we should be fine with her. A few minutes later found us racing through the trees, Bella's hand tight in mine. Each of us hunted, Em and I only taking a single deer each, while Bella took down another three. I thought again about her being able to completely block me from her emotions and was convinced she was some sort of shield as well as an empath. She was already a powerful vampire and the Volturi would definitely want her as one of them. I knew I would have to protect her from them, I just was not sure how.

So here you go. I know many of you are looking forward to the conflict with Eddie and Ali, but we still have a bit to go before we get there. They still have to train Bella. That will be the focus next chapter, the question is how do you train a vampire that already holds so much power! Please review!


	13. Training and Gifts

***Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.***

Thank you all for the reviews. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

Training and Gifts

JPOV

The next day came upon us and we decided it was time to start Bella's training, we had so little time, less then three weeks. My mind shifted back to my military days as I compiled a mental list of all the things we would need to cover, tactics and strategies raced through my mind. As a vampire Bella was automatically driven by instinct, the primary one being self preservation. She was strong, fast and gifted. All of these things would work to our advantage but she needed to think beyond that of a newborn. I was going to force decades of training onto her in the matter of days. Either she would end up hating me or loving me more after this. The biggest benefit we had right now was the fact that Bella was well informed on what was coming our way, she new Edward and Alice as well as we did.

Carlisle suggested a large clearing he had found several months ago for our practices. He had taken a leave of absence from the hospital and Esme had temporarily stopped her volunteer work. Each one of us would be needed for this training to be successful. We headed out of the house and I took Bella for another quick hunt, she was already improving her hunting skills, so that gave me hope that she would take to the training I had planned quickly as well. After she hunted we headed towards the clearing to meet the rest of the family. I could feel her apprehension as we neared the field, but did not say anything. She had to find the self confidence she needed on her own, I could not force it into her.

We sat in circle as before I began discussing what I had planned. "Each of us know that we have very limited time to train before our visitors arrive. We need to work on several things but the first is self defense. Bella, honey, you need to learn quickly how to escape a hold if you are caught. Your speed will help you, as well as your strength but you have to learn strategy as well." She nodded at me and I continued. "Today I would like each of us to take turns engaging Bella in hand to hand attacks. Bella I request you refrain from using your gift." Again she nodded but had a slight smirk on her face. I briefly wondered what she was thinking about but the thought quickly left as Em jumped up.

"I get to go first!" He was excited. He wanted a chance to take Bella down before any of us. Actually he was the best to start with because he relied on his strength more than anything else. I nodded my agreement as we all stood up. Carlisle, Esme, Rose and I headed to the edge of the clearing as Em and Bella shifted into crouches. As I watched Bella and Em begin to circle each other, a brief shot of pain went through me as I thought of any harm coming to her. I stomped the emotion down before I could over think it, she needed to learn and this was the only way.

With lightening speed and a feral growl Bella launched herself at Em, he was prepared for her straight forward attack and was preparing to tackle her mind stride. At the last second she launched herself into the air and landed right behind him. Before he could spin around she had him face first into the ground with his arms pinned behind him. His shock hit me hard but the emotion that really surprised me was Bella's, she was concerned. Instantly she jumped from him, asking if he was okay. He laughed heartily and nodded that he was fine. I was impressed, Bella knew a hell of a lot more than I expected. They decided to try again but this time Em got the upper hand and had Bella pinned beneath him briefly before she flipped him over her, using her strength to her advantage.

They circled each other again as growls ripped from each of them. Em began taunting her and I felt her anger surge. She was no longer in a mock battle with her beloved brother, she was a vampire facing a threat and preparing to do anything to survive. I launched myself into the fight as I sent waves of calm out to both of them. She was not responding and I felt a spike of fear come from Em, he realized to late he pushed to hard. She was not backing down and she had blocked me from her again. Her eyes were black as night as she planned her attack against us. Yes us. I was now presenting just as much danger to her as him. I sided with him and tried to interfere and now we were both targets.

I crouched down prepared to tackle her to the ground as Emmett mirrored my actions. Between the two of us we should have no problem holding her down until she settles herself. What I was not prepared for was her gift, she sent pain, immense pain our way. Both of us dropped to the ground as I was again transported to another time. I felt the fire in my veins again, but it was different this time, this is not what I felt when I went through the change. No this was different, stronger. I could feel each cell in my body come under attack and then die. It was excruciating and apparently Em was experiencing the same thing as each of us let out gut wrenching screams. Then it stopped, the pain was gone and we were back in the clearing.

As my senses returned I took in the sight before me. Rose had Bella's arms locked behind her, Esme was holding her legs as Carlisle stood before her trying to get her to come back to us. She was not Bella right now, no she was a lethal beast. Her monster was out and was not reigning in easily. Her eyes were shut and she was not breathing. I felt nothing from the group, either she destroyed my power or somehow rendered it useless for now. I slowly approached the group and nudged Carlisle to the side as I took her face in my hands.

"Bella you need to focus on calming yourself down. We all love you. You love us, please come back to us. Come back to me, I need you, sweetheart." I placed a soft kiss to her lips and her eyes snapped open. They were still dark but not as black as before. She was slowly calming as she stared into my eyes, I again leaned in and kissed her softly. Rose let her arms go as Esme released her legs, immediately I swiped her into my arms and held on as tightly as I could. I felt her body begin to shake as sobs racked her body. Her emotions flooded me again as my gift returned. I felt the emotional climate and was shocked by the terror that seeped out of the rest of the group.

It was somewhat frightening to think of how easily she took us down. She could have ripped us apart while we were lost in the pain she sent our way. Actually, I wonder why she didn't attack when we hit the ground, a typical newborn would have had both of us in pieces before the rest of the family had made it to her. I sent her waves of calm before I began speaking again. Once I felt her torrid of emotions settle and her sobs abated I began speaking.

"Bella what did Em do that sent you over the edge? What did he say?" Remorse flooded through me as she took several deep breaths. She had yet to meet my eyes again and I was afraid she was going to find it hard to forgive herself for this.

"He told me that I had to be smarter and that if I didn't step up my game Edward and Alice would rip you apart. I lost it as soon as that thought entered my mind. I can't lose you Jasper and then you took his side and I felt like I had been betrayed. I guess I felt like you agreed with him and I was pissed because I was trying as hard as I could." She still refused to look at me as she explained what happened. My eyes shifted to Em's and he had enough sense to look away. He never should have said that to her, he knows better than anyone that neither of them would ever be able to lay a hand on me. I stroked Bella's hair as I considered my word carefully.

"Sweetie, they will never hurt me. I am very, very experienced with fighting. Even with their gifts they can not beat me. Nothing will ever take me away from you or you from me. Just so you know I was not taking his side, I was simply trying to prevent you from attacking him. I knew your judgment had been clouded with rage and I was only trying to help you calm down. You had again blocked me from being able to modify your emotions. Can you please tell me what the heck that was that you sent our way? That was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life." She finally lifted her eyes to mine and I could see the sorrow in them even without feeling her emotions.

"Like I said I was mad and I wanted you both to suffer. I thought about the pain I felt during my transformation and I wanted you guys to feel it. I am so sorry, when both of you started screaming some of my rationality came back. Then everyone else was surrounding me and Carlisle was talking to me but I have no idea what he said. I only wanted it all to stop, I feel awful. I can't believe I did that to you and Em." Her eyes left mine and searched for Emmett. I watched as they held a silent conversation and then she again sent him somewhere else.

I watched as his eyes glazed over and his emotions shifted to love and happiness. A bright smile crossed his face before his eyes returned to normal. Their eyes stayed locked before she pulled from my embrace and tackled Em to the ground in a massive hug. She told him over and over how sorry she was and how much she loved him. He returned her endearments as well as apologized for his words before. He knew he had gone to far and truly regretted it. I felt it and I'm sure Bella felt it as well. They remained in their embrace for a few more minutes before Bella looked at the rest of the group before her eyes settled onto Rose.

"Rose, I am so sorry. Had someone harmed Jasper the way I harmed Em I would not have hesitated to destroy the attacker. I can not tell you how sorry I am." She hung her head and I felt her shame and sorrow pour out of her. Rose did not hesitate and pulled Bella to her in a tight embrace. The love and loyalty these two had for each other was awe inspiring. Rose assured Bella that everything was fine and that Em deserved to suffer a bit for pushing her to hard. Apologies and thanks were passed along to Esme and Carlisle as well but I noticed Bella still keep a bit of distance from them. They hugged but it was not a tight embrace, more guarded. Bella still did not fully trust them, not that I did either, but we all needed each other.

We settled into easy conversation for a few hours as everyone fully calmed down. Eventually Rose suggested she and Bella try a round at each other. I agreed but still felt hesitant. We had to make sure we did not enrage Bella again, calming her is difficult and her power is not something to mess with. I watched closely as Bella and Rose walked side by side to the center of the field before separating several yards. They both crouched and began a dance around each other that was intoxicating to watch. They were so incredibly graceful that it looked as if they were in fact moving in a choreographed dance and not preparing to lunge at each other.

Rose made the first attack move and Bella easily maneuvered out of her reach. Neither was pushing the other too hard and they continued their attacks. Finally Bella took Rose by surprise and had her on her back a second later, arms pinned over her head. Bella leaned down and I felt a spike of fear pass me from Em as we watched her plant a kiss on Rose's cheek before releasing her. Both headed back over to us grinning. They had enjoyed themselves immensely. It was nice to see both of them so happy. They sank gracefully to ground side by side in front of us still grinning.

The remainder of the day passed much the same way, Em and Bella again faced off and Bella did not delay in taking him down. Her mind was already so focused, she used her speed to her advantage and seemed to think strategically before she attacked. Finally after watching her and Em go at each other several times, then her and Rose again, I stood and entered the field. I was the best fighter of the group and if she could get the upper hand on me than we could move on and focus on other areas. Rose returned to Emmett's side at the edge of the field as everyone watched Bella and I prepare to battle.

A huge part of me was screaming that I could not do this, I could not do anything that might bring harm to her. The military side of my mind knew I had to do this, for her. She of course could feel my struggle and gave me a sexy smirk and quirked her eyebrow up. Well that didn't help, that look just sent my desire for her to all new heights, she really was too sexy for her own good. I finally focused on the task at hand and prepared to show her what a real fight was like.

Seconds after we started I had her face down on the ground. I kissed her neck before releasing her and jumping back. After several more rounds of me pinning her to the ground I felt her anger begin to rise. She did not like losing, at all. She crouched lower and stared into my eyes, her eyes never wavered from mine as I started circling her again. She remained planted in her spot as I looked for the easiest route of attack. Just as I decided my approach she lunged, taking me by surprise. I stood no chance against her attack and was rendered immobilized beneath her. She kissed my lips softly before whispering, 'Gotcha.' She released me and pulled me to my feet as she stood as well. I wondered if she was letting me win before, but shook the thought away. There was no way she let me win.

She and I continued our practice against each other for another hour before I fully surrendered and realized yes, she in fact had let me win before. How her mind processed everything so quickly was beyond me, but she understood that she could not go for a direct attack if she wanted to win. She was stealthy and new immediately the fastest route to win. Amazing, simply amazing. We returned to the rest of the group and began discussing the rest of the training that Bella would need to undertake. Obviously she could defend herself against one attacker without issue, but what would happen against two or more.

We decided that as nightfall fell we would work on two person attacks. Em and I darted to the center of the field as we watched Bella sauntered her way across the field and stopped about twenty feet away. She crouched lower than I had ever seen and she looked like a lioness prepared to spring. Em and I both crouched prepared for her attack. Several minutes passed and we had not moved. Em was becoming antsy and finally could not contain his excitement as he lunged at her. She easily sent him flying into the trees over fifty feet from her and turned to me. Again the wicked smile crossed her face as she moved faster than I could track. Before I knew it I was face first on the ground as Emmett charged her again.

She held me in place as she twisted her body and met his attack with her feet and again he was flying. I heard several trees crash down as his body collided with them. She leaned over me and whispered in my ear. "Do you two give?" I nodded my agreement and she released me. No doubt she could handle herself in a fight but I wondered how anger and fear would cloud her judgment. I decided that before the Volturi arrived we would press that issue. I would make the prefect bait, as her love for me would cloud her natural ability.

We stopped for a few hours as I took Bella out for another hunt. When we returned to the clearing the others were waiting. Carlisle was looking at Bella in a way that made my skin crawl. He had some sort of plan and I knew I would not like it. Not one bit. As we settled in beside the others I felt his determination before he spoke.

"Bella, obviously fighting comes naturally to you. I can't offer any reason as to why but it is a very good thing. I think we need to focus on something else though. Your gift is very powerful, but I am curious about your other gift. Your shield. You can obviously cut Jasper off from your emotions, but I am wondering if you can protect others with it as well. I think we need to explore the possibilities." His thought process was good but the tone of his voice was off. It was like he was treating her as an experiment and I was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

Bella thought about what he said and agreed that we should try to work on it. The next several days passed as we focused on her shield, she had yet to protect anyone other than herself from any of the emotions I sent to them. I knew she needed something to encourage her, something that would force her to protect the ones she loves. I thought about the best way to encourage her as we hunted again. I watched as she easily took down a full size buck and then it hit me. Rose was my best bet, Bella would do nearly as much for her as she would for me.

Once we all reconvened in the field I decided it was time to force her to react. I looked at Rose and focused all of the pain I could at her without warning. She collapsed on the ground nearly thirty feet away from Bella. Then I felt it, a surge of anger washed over me as Rose began screaming as I continually sent extreme pain to her. As the anger washed over me Bella sank to her knees and focused on Rose. Seconds later Rose was cut off from me, as a matter of fact they all were. Bella had protected all of the group from me. I stopped my onslaught of emotions and raised my hands in surrender to Bella. She stared at me but kept the family protected. I watched as her eyes turned black and without warning she was on top of me.

She growled at me before speaking. "I love you, but if you ever do that to her again I will not hesitate to rip you apart and not put you back together for awhile. You do not hurt Rose, do you understand me?" Venom dripped from her mouth as her dark eyes never left mine. She was furious, I could see the fire in her eyes. She was actually starting to hurt me with the strength of her hold on my arms. I nodded my agreement but that was not enough. "Tell me that you will never do that again."

I did not drop my eyes from hers. "I promise I will never hurt Rose again. I am so very sorry I upset you but you needed something to force your protective side. Please forgive me Bella, I will never again do anything like that again." I told her sincerely as I saw from my peripheral vision Emmett consoling Rose. Yep I was in deep shit. Emmett was going to want to kill me for hurting his Rose and Rose was a force to be reckoned with when she was pissed. Shit, the wrath of Bella and Rose would be very painful.

Bella nodded at me before letting me go and racing to Rose. I watched quietly from my place as Bella pulled Rose from Em and rocked her like she was a small child. Rose finally settled after several minutes and sent a glare my way. Bella was still protecting Rose but the emotions of the rest of the family were hitting me hard. They all were pissed at me but there was an undercurrent of understanding flowing from them, even Emmett. I remained unmoving as everyone else discussed the events that occurred. I knew I needed to stay away from Bella right now but I needed her. Causing Rose to suffer was painful for me as well, I truly feel for Rose as a sister. I was drowning in self disgust as I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"Jasper, I understand why you did it, so does Rose. Please understand Rose and I are extremely close and will protect each other to the death. The bond she and I share runs deep. The only bond stronger is mine to yours, you are my world. Rose will be under the protection I can provide whenever we are near each other. Never again will she feel pain like that from anyone." I buried my face into her hair as I nodded my understanding. No harm will ever come to any of us as long as Bella is near, I knew that deep down. The side of me that felt it was the mans job to protect the woman was screaming at me but the logical side of me knew that without Bella we would all die.

Once the family settled Rose pulled me to the side and told me she in fact did understand my reasoning but would rip my ass apart if I ever did that to her again. I easily offered to stand still if ever that time came. We hugged and kissed one anothers cheeks before heading back to the group. Everyone was thrilled that Bella was finally able to project her shield even if the cause of the projection was unpleasant. Em smiled cautiously at me and I knew I would feel his wrath later. I again began to force emotions out to the group and Bella easily protected each of them.

However, when it came to Carlisle she would delay protecting him for a few seconds before she did. This was particularly the case when I sent out fear and sorrow, she made him suffer a bit before shielding him. Of course he noticed as well but his emotions simply reflected understanding. I guess he figured he deserved it to some degree. The visit was fast approaching as days and nights blended together.

Bella was extraordinary, we practiced mock fighting daily as well as practicing her shield. She avoided using her other gift unless we forced the issue. She told me one night as we hunted she did not like having that kind of power over someone. I understood but we needed her to be as strong as possible when we faced the Volturi along with the two assholes. I told her over and over that she had to think about it because her anger would flair when she confronted the two but she insisted she would be fine. I did not push any further and decided that I just had to have faith in her, like she has always shown in me.

As more days passed my mood became darker. Bella and I had spent no time alone except our daily hunts and showers afterwords. We had not made love in far too long and as each hour passed my bad mood was beginning to show. Evidently Bella was sick of feeling my rotten attitude and insisted that we all needed a day off from training. Each couple looked relieved and enthusiastically agreed. So here we are three days before the arrival of the royal family of vampires and our exes, not preparing for a possible battle. Bella and I had decided to stay away from the house for the day, not wanting to feel the lust of the other couples.

We headed deep into the forest where a few days earlier we had found a nice spot near a small river. We reached our spot quickly and without delay the two of us attacked each other. Her hands were everywhere and her kisses were full of hunger and desire. Our clothes where soon gone and we were lying together on the ground. I kissed her softly as I pushed into her perfect body. We made love all day, neither of us wanting the pleasure to end. I lost count of the number of times each of us climaxed because it did not matter. What mattered was that we were together, showing our love to each other in the most intimate of ways.

The day darkened into night and we continued, our desire for one another never decreasing. Finally the morning light began to create shadows around us and we knew it was time to head back. After more kissing and one more round of making love we begrudgingly replaced our clothing and started back towards the clearing. In two short days we would face the horrors of our past, but with any luck we would forge a way to a bright future. Alice and Edward would meet their end one way or another.

Please review!!!!!!


	14. The Twisted Pixie and Assward

**The characters belong to SM.**

**Well I would apologize for the delay but I have no real good reason for other than I just was not in the writing mood. So here you get a look into the freaky minds of Alice and Edward. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**The Twisted Pixie and Assward**

**APOV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Damn... We are stuck in this fucking hell whole they consider a castle. My visions did not show me this, no they did not. I suggested going to the Volturi to rid the world of that vile human bitch, yet here we are stuck in this awful room. The whole place smells of human blood and death, it's horrible. I thought for sure they would get my message, clearly, when I eliminated those two useless humans and her stupid horse. No, instead it backfired and my vision showed them all becoming closer and the worst part was having to watch my Jasper declare his love to her. The bitch, useless human bitch. There is no way that he loves her, he is mine. Sure he left me but I let him, I will have him back.

My visions showed the Volturi eliminating Bella, she is simply a snack for them. Something changed it though, I don't know what. I never touched Aro, he is clueless as to the truth, stupid agent vampire. So easy to persuade. Edward easily agreed with my plan, his gift is so much more than simple mind reading. He can alter his memories so they appear to be someone else's. He hears so much it is easy to change his own to reflect as another's. What a beautiful gift. Aro believed it all, there was nothing that showed his time with any of the humans we have played with. Edward is amazing, sure we have pleasured each other in the most intimate of ways but never has it evolved to more than physical needs. He has a large cock that I enjoy and I have a tight core that he likes to try to stretch plus I am very, very talented with my mouth.

Edward, I wonder where he is, the stupid useless guard took him several hours ago and for some reason I can not get a clear vision in this hell hole. As a matter of fact I have not had a vision since we arrived here, they must have a powerful shield within the guard. How irritating. I need some sort of release, maybe Felix or Demitri or both can relieve some of my pent up frustrations, I can hear them talking outside the door. Yep they are both fine specimens, I'm sure I can convince them to pleasure me. Hopefully Edward won't be back for a while. Yes, my plan has formed easily, now to get there attention.

I walk to the door and tap to get their attention. "Hey guys could you come talk to me for a few? I'm getting really lonely in here." I request in a husky lust filled voice. I watch the door closely, knowing that it is in our nature to be sexual creatures. They will not deny me.

I see the door handle turn slowly and can already feel my arousal increase. Nothing better than two on one. They both cautiously enter this damn chamber I have been stuck in for the past week. I smile sweetly to the two fine males in front of me. I am only in my panties, the rest is on display for their enjoyment. They steal a quick glance at one another before both shrugging and approach me. Faster than a human heartbeat two sets of strong hands are on me. Felix leans in and captures my mouth in a searing kiss as Demetri rips my panties off of me. I decide I want to control some of this and pull them both to the rug covered floor.

I rid them both of their clothes as fast as I can before meeting Demetri's mouth. Felix wastes no time and forces my legs apart so he can dive into my aching core. I moan loudly into Demetri's mouth as Felix's fingers plunge into me. He is nipping and sucking my bundle of nerves and his fingers are going into my at a blinding speed. I shift slightly against Demetri and grab his engorged cock with my small hand and pump his shaft fast. I can feel my first climax building as Demetri takes my breasts in his hands and squeezes them hard. He moves his mouth down my throat to my chest and bits down on my hard nipple sending me toppling over the edge. One release is not nearly enough, I need more.

I push Demetri down and without any hesitation I slide his cock into my dripping core. Felix moves behind me and I stop riding Demetri only long enough for Felix to slide into my tight ass. Neither wait long and begin pumping into me at vampire speed. Their rhythm is perfect and soon I feel my next orgasm building. Seconds later I reach the precipice and fall over, taking both vampires with me. Felix extracts himself quickly and redresses, a small smile playing on his lips. No words have been spoken since my request and I wonder briefly if either will say anything. Not that I really care, I needed a release and they provided it.

Felix disappeared out the door as I removed myself from Demetri. I noticed immediately that he was rock hard again but I could give two shits. He could take care of it himself. Without a word I redressed quickly and headed towards the attached bathroom, I needed to wash their stink off before Edward returned. I showered quickly removing all evidence of my afternoon activities. Once done I opened my senses and determined that I was indeed alone again. Seconds after leaving the bathroom in only a small towel Edward returned. He looked like hell and I knew I would not like whatever he had to say. He looked me over once before closing the small distance between us.

He growled into my ear, "I need a good fuck and you obviously already had a few releases. It's my turn now." He pulled the towel from me before pushing to the couch. His clothing disappeared from his gorgeous body as he sank to his knees in front of me. He pushed my thighs apart roughly and forced two fingers into my core. He pumped into me a few times before extracting his digits. He pulled me to the edge of the sofa and pushed his cock into me, hard. He pumped into me hard and fast. As his cock plunged in and out he bent down and took my left nipple into his mouth and bit down. I felt his venom burn into my breast and knew he permanently marked me. I cried out in pain and pleasure, my walls tightened around his cock and as I climaxed I pulled him with me. His cold seed released deep in me.

As rationality returned to his face, I could see the guilt in his eyes. Never did we mark each other, ever. He gently kissed my breast that was leaking a small bit of venom before speaking. "Sorry, Ali. I did not mean to do that. I spent the past seven hours with the brothers. They forced me to destroy Tommy this morning Ali, I'm so sorry." Tommy, yes my useless supposed mate. He really was a useless vampire, hell he even sucked in bed. I knew Edward was hearing my thoughts, but again I did not care. Tommy was simply a distraction for me while waiting to reclaim what was rightfully mine, Jasper.

Edward smiled at my internal monologue and knew that I was not angry. Hell I would have helped if they asked me to. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his his softly, reaffirming that I was not upset. One less thing for me to have to deal with once we got out of this god forsaken place. I directed my curiosity to Edward, hoping he found out when we would be released. He sighed deeply before answering my silent question.

"It seems we will be here for a few more weeks, but then we will be traveling with Aro and many of the guard to visit Carlisle and the rest of the family. Apparently Jasper and Bella will be there as well. Aro respects Carlisle and wants to hear his side of everything before they let us go." I could see the resignation in his eyes. Yep, we were fucked. This was not supposed to happen, my visions never showed this. No they were supposed to kill Bella and leave everyone else alone. Maybe take Emmett and his bitchy wife down in the process, but not everyone else. Fuck.

Edward nodded his head in agreement before pulling himself out of me and redressing. I remained motionless on the couch as I tried in vain to force a vision of the outcome. Nothing. Shit we were going into this blind and I had a sinking feeling we would not come out of this unscathed. Jasper is a powerful fighter but is no match against Jane. Carlisle and Esme, while their loss would be tragic it would not be the end of the world. As far as that bitch Bella, she is simply food to Aro, nothing more. She will surely die, if not by my hands personally then by one of the guards. They should have taken my warning seriously and left her when I told them to. Now they will be facing their deaths, Aro would never allow harm to come to me or Edward, our gifts are too valuable.

I spent the next several minutes thinking of everything we did wrong when it came to Bella. We allowed her to get too close to the family, hell Edward and I forced her into the family. It was all an experiment, we wanted to see how badly we could break the stupid human. Hell she fell for everyone of Edward's sappy lines and believed each declaration of love from him and me. She really is pitiful. Never before did one of our pets meet any of the family and never again would they. Esme grew to love her as did Emmett, Jasper just wanted her blood, hell we should have let him have it. We would have on her birthday if the rest of the family wasn't there. Instead we left and in the process the family crumbled. What kind of sick power did she have over us. Yes, she would die by my hands, Aro would allow me that.

The next couple of weeks passed quickly, at least they brought us wild animals to feed from. They could have forced humans on us but didn't. Neither of us left the room in those few weeks, at least we enjoyed each others company. I satisfied Edward and he satisfied me. He certainly was not as good as Jasper but he was a close second. We were notified by Jane that we would be leaving the next night to begin the journey north. Aro did not speak to Edward nor I again before we prepared for our trip to England. We were both nervous as I had never been blind going into something. I had no idea what to expect but knew that everything was going to change. Truths would be revealed and pain would befall several. My only certainty was Edward and I would come out alive.

The night before we left Edward showered me in affection, shit I hope he is not becoming attached. There is only one for me and that is my Jasper. He will be mine, Aro will force his hand one way or another. I blocked my thoughts as I pictured my Jasper's face as Edward covered my body with kisses before sliding into my. As we joined in the oldest dance of time my mind was covered with thoughts of Jasper and how good it will feel to have him in me again. As my climax hit I screamed out Jasper's name, Edward immediately jumped from me growling.

"Your actually thinking of him as I bring you your release. You bitch." Yeah I felt slightly guilty but I never hid my feelings for Jasper. Edward new all along I wanted him back and that I would stop at nothing to claim him as mine again. I remained unmoving as I glared at Edward, his outburst was uncalled for. Again I find myself really not giving a shit, Edward was simply my partner in tormenting stupid young girls. Sure I cared for him, but nothing more than that of a friendship. A friend with benefits. I relaxed myself before crawling towards him. I needed him on my side more than ever.

The remainder of the night and into the next morning we remained tangled together. We finally broke apart and prepared for our departure. We sat together on the sofa awaiting Jane, both lost in our own thoughts. My thoughts circled around seeing my beloved again, I knew once he laid eyes on me again he would be back in my arms. Yes I was unfaithful too many times to count and I did lie to him about everything but he still belonged to me. He is my pawn and I am the queen on the board, he will do my bidding again. Finally Jane entered and informed us it was time to leave. We followed behind her and several other guardsmen into the night. We were stopped and chained together before being tethered to one of the guard I had not met. Without delay we began to head into the darkness of the late night, apparently this trip would be made on foot.

EDPOV

As we began to run I thought about seeing my family again. I miss Esme and Carlisle, but do not look forward to seeing Emmett, Rosalie or Jasper. I just hope that stupid bitch Bella is not there. Maybe Jasper finally got his wish and was able to drain her. Playing with her was fun, but I really should have had my way with her before leaving. The only reason I didn't was because the last human female I slept with I killed. Killing her was not part off the game, no causing her deep emotional pain was always the plan. Looking back I should have pounded her, she was a virgin and would have felt wonderful wrapped around my cock.

I wonder how this will turn out and who will die. Aro read all of my memories but of course I altered them to make me look like a saint. Thank god he did not touch Alice or we surely would have been killed already. We have tormented so many human females over the decades I have lost count. Each one we brought more pain and suffering. Alice always took care of my sexual frustrations as we sucked the free will out of each of them. Bella was the most fun, she actually loved all of us and I took it all away. It was even better with her because we had the fun with James. I had to suck his nasty venom out of her, there was no way I would allow her to become one of us. Then I would have had to deal with her clingy ways for eternity.

If Aro stops long enough to read each family members memories we could be completely screwed. Rosalie was all to aware of the things Alice and I did and her memories would reflect as much. Carlisle new of a few as well but never any detail. Poor Esme was just as clueless and that big oaf Emmett. I can't even imagine the things that would come from Jasper, the lies and betrayal. So many memories that could place Ali and I on the chopping block. If Bella is there I do wonder if Aro will have access to her simple mind, lord knows I could never hear a single thing from her.

Not a single member of the guard is thinking of anything other than the possible fight they are going to, it's quite boring running with these idiots. Demetri and Felix are in the lead, followed by Jane and Alec and then the idiot that is attached to us. Aro and his personal guards are not with us but I know they are close. I can hear small thoughts from them every once an while. It almost makes me want to laugh when I think of Aro traveling by foot but I guess he has his reason, he is one mentally screwed up vampire. His thought are beyond strange, it seems not a single thought process fully happens in his mind. One thought I did catch easily from him is that he wants to keep Alice and I, so at least our survival should be easily guaranteed. All we have to do is agree to be apart of his guard. Eternity beside Alice does not seem very pleasant but at least she is a decent lay, far better than most of the bitches I have nailed.

We would not be able to play our game anymore but at least we would still be alive. There are several good looking females around Volterra that I could have fun with. Heidi was more than willing, as well as Renata. Both were okay but with a bit more practice at satisfying me they would be better than okay. Several others imagined having their way with me in their thoughts, but I did not have a chance to explore any more avenues. Yes, I could definitely find my place with them. What was Aro's thought, the past, the present and the future, an unstoppable force. Yes, survival for us will be easy.

Can we say psycho??? Yes my Alice is one twisted vampire and so is dear Eddie. Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Nope still not Ms. Meyer and I still don't own the characters.**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Some of your reviews absolutely cracked me up. Yes Ali and Eddie are insane but that is how I needed them to be for my story to work. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

JPOV

The day was upon us far too soon for my liking. The Volturi, along with Alice and Edward would be arriving within the next hour. We were prepared, we trained hard and Bella was amazing. Her shield protected us without her even trying anymore. Specifically it protected Rose, Em and myself constantly, Esme was also protected usually unless she was too close to Carlisle. Carlisle, well Bella only extended her shield over him occasionally. I knew I had my own concerns regarding him, but Bella's distrust was hers and hers alone. It made me wonder if more distinct lines would be drawn in the next few hours.

I had convinced Bella that when the time came, she would have to lift her shield from me so I could touch Aro. I had never met him but new he would expect to see my memories. It still baffled me as to why he did not see everything Alice and Edward had done but figured somehow she had avoided his gift. I was so consumed in my thoughts that I did not even notice Bella appear at my side on the back porch.

I looked down at her and she smiled softly at me before speaking. "We will be okay Jasper, we followed Aro's orders and they have no reason to harm any of us." Her confidence in her own words was undeniable, she truly believed we would come out of this on top. I just still felt that something would be lost, something important. I knew after today the Cullen family would forever be altered, I only hoped it would be a positive change. It was still difficult for me to wrap around my head that she could feel me just like I could her.

"I hope so sweetheart, I hope so." I kissed her temple softly and wrapped her tightly in my arms. We stayed quiet after that, just enjoying each others embrace. Everyone else eventually walked out back and waited with us. The atmosphere was tense, emotions were across the spectrum and it was beginning to take a toll on me. Bella obviously felt me slipping and her shield was instantly around me and the only emotions I could feel were mine. I welcomed the reprieve and smiled at her in thanks. She seemed unaffected by the onslaught of emotions that swirled around and I pondered if she was simply able to block them unconsciously.

We heard the footfalls before we saw them The treeline quickly darkened as nearly twenty figures emerged from the forest. I noticed immediate that not only did Aro come but Caius and Marcus as well. Shit, this was bad, real bad. Along with the three brothers there were fourteen guard members. Two looked like children and I knew immediately they were Jane and Alec. Then my eyes landed on the two that brought this hell to us, Edward and Alice. They both looked the same as always, Edward had a smug smirk on his pretty boy face and Alice looked completely bored. Unbelievable.

I felt Bella's shield shift and the emotions of everyone hit me full force. Excitement, fear, curiosity, amusement, indifference and so many more, it was an emotional smorgasbord. I focused my eyes on Aro as he approached with his two brothers. There was no denying the power these three had, each carried an air of authority and respect was given to them without question. They may be ancient but they were not to be underestimated, ever. Aro appraised each of us before his eyes landed on my beautiful Bella. He drank her in and I felt a spike of lust that was quickly replaced with awe and hope. Interesting.

Bella sank into a defensive crouch as she too noticed the appraisal she was receiving from not only Aro but Marcus and Caius as well. I placed my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her but she was not going to budge, she was not growling but she was certainly prepared to attack. Several of the guard joined the brothers mere feet in front of us. Aro shifted his gaze to Carlisle before speaking.

"Carlisle, old friend, I see that you have in fact met the condition I proposed?" Of course the question was rhetorical but Carlisle nodded none the less. Aro continued. "May I?" He held his hand out to Carlisle and without any hesitation Carlisle placed his hand in Aro's. Several minutes passed as memories were pulled from Carlisle's mind. I knew he was seeing everything that occurred in Forks and then leaving Bella and the destruction of the family that followed. Who knows what else he was seeing but it seemed like hours passed before they pulled apart. Aro's emotions reflected heavy disappointment and an underlying current of anger.

Aro's gaze then landed on Rose and I knew seeing Rose's memories would show more information on the behavior of Alice and Edward but I wondered if Bella would lift her shield from her. Bella was fiercely protective of Rose and I knew first hand the wrath that Bella would bring upon anyone that attempted to harm her. Aro then questioned Rose if he could see and Rose nodded numbly before sending a wave of reassurance out to Bella. Rose took two steps and closed the distance between herself and Aro before holding her hand out to him. Emmett was crouched now as well preparing to defend his wife if the need arose. Again minutes passed as they exchange occurred and Aro's emotions became darker as each second passed. Yes he was seeing some shit in Rose's memories, from her human days to the decades of watching Alice and Edward torment young women, her memories were painful to even hear her discuss, I couldn't imagine seeing it.

Finally they stepped back from each other and Aro only muttered one word. "Interesting." His red eyes then glided to me and Bella, he was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Bella may I try my gift on you?" He knew she was shield and realized that he probably would not gain access but his curiosity was peaked. I know all to well that Bella would be a prized asset to his guard and he already wanted her, I could feel it. Bella stood from her crouch and approached him, her eyes were bright, knowing he would never reach her mind. He touched her hand briefly before disappointment flashed through his emotions. She stepped back to my side instantly with a smug smile on her face. Aro watched her closely but did not say anything before his eyes darted to mine.

"What about you Jasper, I have seen you in many memories, you were quite the force in the south based on what I have seen from others." He smiled some sort of weird smile at me before taking a step closer to me. I mirrored his step and closed some of the distance between us. I felt Bella's shield lift from my body just as he reached for my hand. I watched all of my memories flash rapidly before my eyes. Happy human memories, horrific images of my time in the south, the years of lies I spent with Alice. Covering for Edward's lack of control, Bella coming to Forks, my desire to kill her, my protection of her from James, killing James, trying to attack Bella on her birthday, Alice revealing her lies to me, the pain I felt just a few years ago all poured back into me. I heard Bella begin to growl behind me as the family tried to calm her.

More images flew by, traveling with Em and Rose, buying our home in New York, meeting Bella again, falling in love with her, the horrid scene in her stable, making love to Bella, traveling to England, changing her and reliving the seven days of hell, training with her, expanding her gifts. Every detail of my life pulled from me and fed to Aro. As I pulled my hand back a sense of being violated passed over me briefly before I returned to Bella's side. I was hit with a huge wave of jealousy and desire as I reached for Bella's hand. My eyes locked with Edward's before I crouched and a feral growl erupted from deep inside me.

Bella matched my stance and released a deep growl of her own. The guardsmen all reacted defensively to our aggression. Aro raised his hand to silence the group but Bella nor I relaxed our position. Aro decided to ignore us for the time being and addressed all of us. His tone was full of authority but his emotions were running wild.

"I have seen some truly disturbing things in each of your memories as well as some wonderful things." His eyes darted to Bella and I briefly before he continued. "Two members of your coven have caused a great deal of upheaval in your lives. From the memories I pulled from Edward it appeared as if he and Alice were very innocent parties, but having seen some of the things they have done I am at a loss for words." He turned abruptly and motioned for one of his guard to bring Alice and Edward forward. As they approached I noticed they were chained together as well as being tied to the guard pulling them forward.

Aro addressed them directly. "I have seen disgusting things in the memories of your family members but I feel I must obtain more information, Alice step forward." My eyes locked with hers and I again felt the pain of the lies I lived for so many years. Her emotions only portrayed desire and certainty as she held her hand up to Aro. Bella left my side instantly as the silent exchange took place between Alice and I. Obviously she read my pain wrong, she closed herself off from me, worse even she protected the rest of the family. I could not feel anything from any of them. The silent exchange began between Aro and Alice but my concern was elsewhere. Bella would not even look my way and when I tried to approach her I was unable to. Her shield was no longer just covering emotions, it was impenetrable physically. Shit.

I quickly looked around and felt Edward's amusement at my current situation but I also felt his lust as he openly stared at Bella. It was more then lust, it was obsession, he wanted her as his. His eyes met mine briefly and he smirked at me. Obviously he could read my thoughts now that I was not protected by Bella. He was so damn arrogant, he actually thought he had a chance with her. Dumb ass. His eyes again were locked on Bella as his desire increased as each second passed. I again growled at him but he simply smirked my way again. Finally Aro and Alice separated and I focused on Aro. His disgust was evident but underlying it was amusement.

"Well it seems young Alice and Edward have inflicted pain to far more than any of you ever knew. They view their activities as a game, they enjoy seeing how much pain they can inflict, it's rather disgusting actually. Neither feel any remorse for their actions." He shifted his eyes to me. "Jasper, Alice was never faithful to you. Beyond that she views you as her possession, she really believes you belong to her." I actually laughed at that. It was comical. Again Alice's emotions showed nothing but smugness and desire, she really was not concerned about what was happening right now. I wondered what she had up her sleeve, she is quite the manipulative bitch.

Aro again addressed everyone. "I am torn as to what we should do about all of this. Yes these two have behaved in a manner that both disgusts me and longs to see them destroyed but they are both so very talented." By the end of his brief speech he was mostly talking to himself. The hairs on the back of my neck stood as I watched him contemplate what he wanted to do. He was going to let them get away with everything they have done. Fuck.

A loud gasp broke the silence that had settled over the large group. My eyes darted to Bella as she stood completely still, she looked as if she had just seen something terrible. I am certain she looked even paler as her eyes darted back and forth from Alice to Edward. Aro snapped his eyes to her and also noticed her change in demeanor. He began to speak but she cut him off.

"Aro, can you see a memory with your gift or do you just hear it?" She asked as her eyes looked at him briefly before returning to dancing between Edward and Alice. Aro's curiosity spiked as he answered her.

"Yes I see the memory as well as hearing what transpired, why young one?" He took a tentative step towards her, waiting for her to explain her question.

"I am going to lift my shield and cover you with it as I show you something, I don't really understand it." She was in front of him before any of us even saw her move. Her hand held out to him, as she waited for him to take it. He was shocked momentarily by her speed but recovered quickly and took her hand in his. He dropped her hand two seconds later and he appeared as shaken as her. Marcus and Caius each came to his side, their curiosity high.

Bella's eyes did not leave Aro's as his did not leave hers. Neither were breathing at this point as they continued to stare at each other. Curiosity was the strongest emotion swirling around us as my own began to rise to a dangerous level. I could not feel either Aro or Bella as they continued their staring contest. Finally Caius could take nor more and grabbed Aro's shoulder and shook him.

"What the hell is going on Brother?" He hissed out. As his eyes flickered between Bella and Aro. Aro turned slowly from Bella and looked at Caius before taking a deep breath. His eyes darted around the group quickly before again resting on Bella. Again he took a deep breath before speaking.

"It seems Bella has many gifts, but the one she just discovered is rather shocking." Another deep breath. "She was watching Edward and Alice and recalled a conversation she had as a human with Edward. One where he explained that he believed vampires do not have souls and she wondered if he was correct. As she considered it, something happened and when she looked at Edward and Alice they no longer appeared as they do to us." He stopped speaking again and it seemed as if he was at a loss for words. Bella took over for him.

"When I looked at them again they were no longer the pale beautiful creatures before us. No they were dark and covered with deep gouges. Their pale skin was no longer pale, it was nearly black with deep lines of red running through it. They both truly looked like demons. Then I looked at Rose and she no longer looked the same either, no she looked more angelic. Her skin shown bright, no darkness just light radiating from her, blinding light." Bella stopped speaking and looked to the ground, her shield wrapped tight around her.

Aro again spoke. "It seems Bella is able to see the soul within each of us. And it would appear as if Edward was correct when he told her he was a soulless creature. It was the most frightening thing I have ever seen." Aro's voice was no longer that of a leader, no he sounded like a child preparing for punishment of the worst kind. He was deeply afraid. Not one of us spoke, each considering everything they just told us. Bella could truly look upon each of us and pass judgment. I understood Aro's fear, she was even more of a goddess than I realized, she was wrath and divinity wrapped in a beautiful body.

Bella was the first to move and her action took me by surprise. I watched as Edward and Alice fell to the ground screaming in pain. I felt the pain she was sending them, it was hers. From when we left her, losing Charlie, undergoing her change. I felt it all. Then it changed. The pain was gone and replaced with fear. The fear left as quick as it came as I realized she was again protecting me from herself. I watched with utter fascination as Edward and Alice curled into tight balls as fear consumed them. No one moved to stop her, I think each of us realized we couldn't stop her if we tried.

BPOV

I snapped after seeing how horrible they truly were. I sent them every bad feeling I could. Fear, pain, loss, and I just kept repeating the cycle as I watched their bodies convulse on ground. I felt no pity for them, they were monsters of the truest from. They belonged in hell and that is where I would send them. No one even attempted to stop me, either from fear of experiencing the same thing or just still too in shock to move. Either way it did not matter. These two would never harm another being, human or vampire. They felt my pain, they felt my fears, they felt my losses. They would suffer for the damage they have inflicted upon this world. Then they felt their own pain, fear and loss.

At some point in my attack I realized Jasper was feeling what they were and I projected my shield out to him as well. I know my reaction to his emotions regarding Alice was uncalled for. He loved me, he hated her. Nothing would pull us apart, especially not her crazy ass. I focused my energy again on the terrible twosome and recycled the emotions yet again. I was thrilled that I could cause them to suffer the way I had, the way Jasper did.

My attack on them was relentless and only stopped when Carlisle tackled me to the ground. I knew I should not have protected him. The bastard. A deep growl rumbled from within him as he pinned me briefly. The fool, he knows he can not defeat me. I directed my pain to him and watched as he tumbled off of me. He screamed out in pain as Esme rushed to his side, begging me to stop. I felt Jasper encase me in his strong arms, not in an effort to stop me, simply to comfort me. I felt his love and respect pour from him in massive waves. Seconds later I released Carlisle but watched him closely as he sat up and pulled Esme tight to him.

I again pulled my inner strength up and focused on his soul. What I saw shocked me. If Rose was a bright star in the night, Carlisle was the fullest moon lighting the night sky. His soul was so very pure, it nearly blinded me. I didn't understand, why did he stop me? They deserved so much more. My eyes never left his face and finally he met my eyes. His were dark but not black, they shown bright with tears he could not shed.

"Bella, I had to stop you. Your gifts are both a curse and a blessing. You see the brightest and darkest in the world. At what cost to you though? What will destroying them do to your perfect, untainted soul? You are the purest of us all, it was evident when you were younger. Now it is even more prominent, you are better then this." His tone was full of love and conviction. His emotions mirrored his tone. Then his words hit me and I understood why he stopped me. Inflicting wrath was not the way for me, it was not me. I may see the soul but causing pain and suffering was not me. Yes they would meet their end, but not this way.

I nodded to him and sent him a wave of understanding and gentle wave of love. No I had not fully forgiven him, but now I understood better. He really only wanted to find the best in everyone he cared for and he cared deeply for both Alice and Edward. Edward's voice that I once found musical, but now only found it to be sinister broke our silence.

"What the fuck was that?" I turned to face him, knowing that I would have to try to keep my temper in check when I addressed him. I took one deep calming breath and held tightly to Jasper. My eyes met the golden eyes of Edward and I felt almost sorry for him. Almost.

"That Edward was one of my gifts. What you felt was some of your worst pain and some of mine." I felt his lust for me increase as I spoke, he was not paying attention to what I said, he was simply eying me up and down like a piece of meat. It made my skin crawl but it also made me want to rip him limb from limb. I noticed Alice was still on the ground staring wide eyed at me.

My temper was flaring. "What Alice?" I spoke her name with venom but she did not even flinch. Edward turned to her faster than should have been possible and in nearly a whisper he spoke to her. "No way." Alice didn't even look at him, her eyes stayed on me. She was trembling slightly as she kept her eyes locked on mine.

"You forced my human memories out. I remember everything. It was horrible, the things they did to me. Horrible things." She was barely audible as she spoke. Aro approached her and took her hand. Her memories were now his. I watched as a shutter ran through him at what he was seeing. He pulled away from her quickly but his emotions still only reflected disgust with her. Regardless of what he saw, her end was still upon her.

"Your human past only shows how dark you really are. Yes the things you experienced were horrible, but you just remembered them. The wake of pain you have caused over the years was your choice. You were given a chance to be something better but you chose a dark and disturbing path." For the first time I felt remorse come from Alice. She was finally seeing what she has inflicted upon so many. As she crumbled to the ground in sobs I felt nothing. I could not feel sorry for her, she deserved what she got. She is an evil creature. Just like Edward.

Aro apparently recovered from his shock as he began to speak again. "While all of this is rather intriguing we must really bring our focus back to why we are here. Obviously the Cullen's have fulfilled their end of my terms by changing Bella. The only remaining issue is what to do with Edward and Alice. I must confer with my brothers." With that he turned his back to us and we watched as the three brothers darted from us to decide the fate of Edward and Alice.

The rest of us remained silent, each of the guard seemed tense as they stared at me and me only. I gathered they realized they could not harm me, in any way. I took the moment of peace to focus on each soul around me. Several of the guard were nearly as demonic as Edward and Alice, while others seemed sort of gray almost as if they were neither good nor evil but simply were. A few of the others shown bright and reflected kind hearts. I turned my focus to the three bothers and nearly gasped as I took them in. Caius was definitely a dark soul but Marcus was bright, nearly as bright as Rose. Aro was fading to gray but still had some sort of light shining from within.

My gaze shifted to the rest of my family and as my eyes danced quickly from each I found myself comforted by what I saw. Esme was just like Rose, shining bright with love and kindness. Emmett was beautiful, the brightness shining from him was almost like Carlisle's. Then I turned to look at the man that held my heart and I did gasp. No longer was he covered with scars, no he was the flawless. I could see where darkness once covered him, but the darkness was engulfed in brightness. So much brightness, like the sun on clear day. His eyes met mine, full of curiosity. I smiled brightly at him before pulling him down to kiss me. I sent him powerful waves of love as I kissed him deeply.

We finally pulled apart as we heard the brothers approaching again. I watched as they neared us, their expressions unreadable. Not that it mattered, they would not be leaving here. If I had to hold down the entire Volturi group I would, never again would they harm someone. I watched Edward closely knowing he could read their thoughts, but it seemed they were effectively blocking him. His face remained a mask of indifference but I felt his fear. Alice seemed to be just bored again and her emotions reflected as much.

JPOV

I knew that Bella and I had much to discuss once we got past this craziness. Watching her as she attacked Edward and Alice with her gift was both terrifying and wonderful. They deserved to suffer for all they have done. As the brothers approached I knew that no matter what they deemed their punishment would be, Bella would not allow them to leave. I felt her conviction, she would take down the Volturi if that's what was necessary. I would help her, but I hoped it would not come to that. I had a new found respect for Aro.

They silently stopped in front of the two people I used to love deeply but now only found disgusting. Aro again took the lead of the conversation. "Before we tell you your fate is there anything you wish to say?" He questioned and I knew this is when they would pull their hidden ace.

Edward spoke. "We know we have done terrible things but we would like to offer ourselves to serve in your guard. Just think Aro, the past, the present and the future all for you to hold onto." His voice was so sure and I could see where Aro would find his offer appealing. Yes both Alice and Edward were gifted, but they used their gifts to manipulate and destroy. I watched Aro closely as he considered the offer. While he did find it tempting, he was not going to agree.

"No Edward your fate lies in the hands of the people you once called family. We will be departing and you will be left to defend yourselves. Your wrong doings are yours alone and now you will face the consequences of your actions. You and Alice have caused such incredible pain and that will not be rewarded." Aro turned to us before continuing. "They have caused each of you pain and their fate will lie in your hands. The Volturi are not needed here any longer." His eyes flashed to Bella before he continued.

"Bella, I do hope you will come visit us. You are a miraculous creature and you will always have a place with us, along with your mate." He smiled at her and I felt his longing, he definitely wanted her to join them but would not even think of trying to force the issue. He could not win and knew it. Then he addressed us as a whole again. "The Cullen family is free to continue your peaceful existence without interference from any of us." Again he smiled. Carlisle approached him and I watched as they shook hands, respect oozing from each of them. Aro released Carlisle and turned to his guard. "It is time for us to depart." Each nodded once and then they were gone leaving Alice and Edward chained together before us.

Fear coursed through them as they both watched us warily. I could see Alice trying to force a vision, anything that would save her. Edward while his face remained indifferent I could feel his emotions swirling trying to find someway to save himself. We all remained unmoving for several long minutes before Esme broke the silence.

"You are vile creatures. I do not know how I ever loved you. Both of you have caused me so much pain. I loved you unconditionally, even knowing some of your faults. I sided with the two of you over Rose, Emmett and Jasper. You took my love and compassion for granted and now you will feel the wrath of a scorned mother." By the end she was screaming at them and I could see Edward visibly flinch as each word left her mouth. He was always the golden boy and now the woman he viewed as a mother was prepared to destroy him. She launched herself at him faster then I had ever seen her move. Her teeth sank into his shoulder before he could flip her off of him.

Instantly Edward and Alice broke the restraints that were attached to them and all hell broke loose as they launched themselves at us. I instantly regretted all those times I taught them how to fight.

**Yeah I'm mean but I will have the next chapter out soon. Please review!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ms. Meyer stills owns the characters.**

**I would like to that each of you that reviewed my last chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating but I have been busy with real life for the past week. My kids have been rather demanding. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks!**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

Oh shit! I lost my focus, we are under attack and I lost my focus. My shield is down, my family is in danger. For a few seconds Alice and Edward attacked relentlessly, my focus returned as I watched in horror as Edward's teeth sank into Rose's shoulder. Her cry of pain snapped me into action, no one harms her. Ever. I launched myself at Edward and knocked him on his ass. I had him pinned beneath me as viscous growls escaped from deep in my chest. Venom pooled in my mouth and leaked out. I was beyond speaking as I tightened my hold on his neck. I could easily pull his head from his shoulders but his death would not be fast, no it would be slow and painful. I felt his fear as I stared into the eyes of the man I once loved.

I heard Jasper call me but I did not remove my eyes from Edward's. My mind was racing as the noise in the yard silenced. I have no idea where Alice was at but she was not my concern at the moment, no my focus was on Edward and him alone. I heard Jasper approach me but I refused to look away from Edward, I know if I looked away he would find a way to escape my hold. Jasper knelt beside me before speaking. "Bella, you need to let him up. As Carlisle said before, you do not want to do this. He will die today, I promise you that."

Slowly I released my hold on the bastard before leaping away from him. He immediately leaped to his feet and growled at me as he tried to speak. "You bitch, I should have killed you when I had the chance. You will die today, you are still pathetic and weak. You deserve to die, you think you are better than all of us but you are nothing more than a piece of pussy for Jasper. He doesn't love you, he will leave you once he has his fill of you." Venom was running down his face as he grounded out his words. Of course I did not believe him, I knew he was trying to make me question Jasper's love. He really was stupid, I was no longer the gullible teenager he left in the woods.

Jasper crouched down as Edward spoke his nonsense. I watched stunned as Jasper launched himself at Edward and they began circling each other. I knew I could drop Edward in less than a second but Jasper needed this. I was entranced by the dance before my eyes, each countered the others attack perfectly. I chanced a look around and saw Alice was restrained by Rose. Everyone was watching the two males in front of me with rapt attention. Finally after several failed attacks on each other Edward was taken by surprise as Jasper ripped his left arm clean off his body. His left followed immediately after. Edward's screams of pain echoed through the air as Jasper continued to rip his limbs off. From the corner of my eye I saw Esme and Carlisle approach Jasper. I hoped they were not planning on trying to stop him.

Carlisle spoke, "Jasper, son, let me finish this. I created this monster and it is my responsibility to remove him from this world." Jasper nodded before backing away from what was left of Edward. He was at my side a second later and immediately wrapped his arms around me. We watched as Carlisle bent over and spoke softly in Edward's ear.

"You were my first companion and I truly loved you as a son. You have failed me and Esme, you have tortured so many helpless young women. Even in your final moments you disrespected Bella and foolishly believe that you are somehow superior to all of us. Today you will join the devil and rot in hell." With those final words Carlisle removed Edward's head as Esme lit a fire and began tossing pieces in. With sadness pouring out them Esme and Carlisle burned the last piece of the creature that was Edward. Grief overtook Esme as she dropped to her knees and sobbed. Carlisle dropped beside her and wrapped her tightly in his arms as they grieved the loss of their first son.

Jasper and I turned our focus to Alice as she stood motionless in Rose's arms, sorrow poured from her as she stared at the lingering fire. I pulled myself from Jasper and approached her. Her eyes darted to me before returning to them to the flames that finished off Edward. A deep sob escaped her just as I stepped directly in front of her. Her eyes met mine again and I tasted her emotions, sadness, loss, acceptance and fear. I felt Jasper step beside me as we both looked upon the woman that I once considered my best friend and the woman that pretended to be the wife of the man I love. I no longer saw the perfect pixie, she was now simply a creature that would die today.

Our peace was interrupted by the sound of fast approaching footsteps coming from the forest. Our eyes darted in the direction of the sound and we all watched as the Volturi returned. Aro was in the rear of the group this time as the guard closed the distance to us in seconds. I sent my shield out again to the family just as they came to a stop before us. There was nothing but silence for several minutes before Jasper stepped in front of me and spoke.

"why are you back? My understanding that we were to deal with Edward and Alice and be left in peace." His voice was that of a seasoned fighter and leader. Aro again stepped forward and waved off his guard before responding.

"I have reconsidered. I can see that Edward has been destroyed but Alice remains. We would like to have her join our guard. She will not be permitted out of the walls of Volterra, additionally she will always be accompanied by at least one of the guard. I realize you all believe she should die today and while her crimes may in fact justify her death, I feel she could serve a much stiffer penalty with us." his tone and his emotions showed this was not a choice but a demand. There was no fucking way I was going to let her go with them. She deserved death, just like Edward. He was not done yet.

"If my request is refused the Cullen family will be declaring war upon us and will be destroyed. This is not negotiable, that is unless of course young Bella would agree to join our ranks. Then the future seer could be destroyed without any repercussions." Oh no, he wanted me, either we turned over Alice or they would declare war upon us. No, no, no...

JPOV

You have got to me kidding me, I knew Aro left too easily. Fuck. Well this required no thought at all, we would give them Alice and be left in peace. Bella would not be joining them, that would happen over my dead body. I glanced at Bella and it appeared as if she was sizing up the whole of them. Yes I knew she could take them all out and then we could rip them apart but I don't think that is the answer. No our only choice was to give them Alice, as much as I wanted to destroy the bitch. I steadied myself before responding.

"If we give up Alice you leave us in peace, correct?" I questioned, knowing Aro would not easily give up on his desire for Bella. A sick kind of smile crossed over his face as he nodded his agreement. This was far from over, his only goal now was to obtain my Bella. Sure they may leave us today but they would use Alice to determine the best time to strike out against us individually. Fuck! We would not have peace until the whole of them was destroyed.

Rose not knowing what was truly happening released Alice and I watched as she darted to Aro's side. A knowing smirk on her face. Yep, she knew exactly what they wanted and would be all to willing to help them. Aro gave a small nod to Alice before his red eyes gazed upon Bella. "Until next time Cullen family." Then they all took off and disappeared again into the forest. We listened as their footsteps faded away and we knew we were alone. Instantly we were all gathered close everyone's emotions reflected the concern I was feeling.

I broke the silence. "Carlisle, Esme, first I must say that while I know you desire time to grieve, I'm afraid we do not have time for that. Aro will be using Alice to determine the best time to strike us. He wants Bella and will not stop until he has her. They will try to pick us off one at a time, therefore we must always stay together. Even when hunting, we all need to be protected by Bella's shield. Carlisle, if you could please contact some of your friends and ask them to join us. We are going to have to destroy the Volturi if we ever wish to have any form of peace.

We will need to plan our attack carefully. Bella is unstoppable but with them scattered throughout the vast castle it will be time consuming to destroy them all." So many scenarios were racing through my mind as I considered the number of vampires that would have to be killed in order to guarantee our own safety. Yes we would need help and lots of it. We will have to storm the castle when we know for sure that they are all their. Good lord this was going to take some planning. I felt Bella wrap her arms around me and send me a powerful wave of love and confidence.

Carlisle interrupted my inner musings. "Jasper I will contact the Denali's, as well as some of the other covens I have spent time with. I can not promise they will help, but I will explain the situation and hopefully they will come." He approached me slowly and after a second pulled me tight against him in a hug. "I'm so sorry son. I should have done so many things differently." He spoke softly and then quickly released me before turning to Bella.

"Bella, I know I have a long way to go with you before you fully trust me again but please never doubt my love for you. I will do everything I can to ensure you and Jasper have a long and happy life together. You both deserve it after all the pain you both have suffered." Then he briefly hugged her before returning to Esme. Emmett and Rose had remained quiet up to this but their emotions reflected their love and determination to keep us all safe. We all headed into the house to listen to Carlisle make his calls.

After three hours of phone calls Carlisle had twelve additional vampires coming to assist us. The Denali's; Kate, Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Carmen and Eleazar. A nomad named Garrett that Carlisle had a good history with. Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian Coven. Maggie, Siobhan and Liam of the Irish coven. That gives us a total of eighteen to go against at least fifty within the castle in Volterra. Bella is the most gifted of all of us and we would be relying on her immensely when we attacked. As much as I hated the thought of her going into battle, we had no other choice. She was trained well and could defend herself against any of us.

The remainder of the day was spent in relative silence as we each mentally prepared for the upcoming battle. I could feel the grief coming from Esme but there was little I could do to help her. Edward was gone, he chose his path and justice was served. She would have to come to terms with his death in order to fully help us in the upcoming fight. The Irish coven would be arriving tomorrow morning and each of the others would be coming within the next forty-eight hours. The house would be full of human drinking vampires, as well as vegetarians. This could prove to be very, very interesting.

As day turned into night we each remained wrapped in the embraces of our lovers arms. We had to stay in close proximity so Bella could cover us with her shield. The next several weeks would prove to be very stressful for all of us. We would have to learn to hunt together like a pack of wolves. We could not risk any sort of separation or the Volturi would take us out. Further we will have no private time with our partners, after a few days our patience will be tested. Tested in deed.

**Not nearly as long as some of the other chapters, but necessary to end it here. The next chapter is the planning of the battle against the Volturi and the arrival of the other vamps. Please review!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**********Still don't own it***********

Chapter 17

As the hours passed in relative silence my mind wondered through so many different scenarios. The most straight forward approach would be to enter the castle in the cover of night and destroy every vampire that crossed our path. My mind was raging an internal battle, something with the that approach was wrong and would not work. No we would have to be much sneakier and enter during the day. We had to take out Aro first, then many of his supposed loyal guards would run. The death of every vampire in Volterra could be avoided if we played this right. Carlisle and Eleazar would be essential to the planning, they knew the layout of the castle and their knowledge would be invaluable.

Bella never left my arms as conversations flowed around me. I was too far gone in my own thoughts to even try to comprehend what any of them were saying. I wondered briefly why Bella did not stop them from leaving but I figured she was too shocked to even consider it. I had to remind myself again that she is still a new born and as such she should not be expected to react like that of a seasoned fighter. She is only weeks old into this life and here I was actually questioning her thought processes. God, I really was an idiot sometimes.

Perhaps with the additional covens coming we could work on her projecting without hesitation. Hesitation would cause injury or death to one of us and there was no way in hell I was letting that happen. Unfortunately we would have to move quickly against Aro, which would limit time available for training. Lucky for us, of the additional vampires that I knew where coming most were already seasoned fighters. Strategy would be the key to our success, yes hours would be spent creating the optimum strategy. I decided that I would need to call the two people I hoped I would never need to request assistance from again, Peter and Charlotte. Although I cared for them, any time we spent together after leaving Maria was strained.

Yes, Peter came back for me and convinced me to escape the psycho bitch that created me but our relationship was always difficult. Peter and Charlotte loved each other and I allowed their freedom from the southern wars but Charlotte pretty much despised me. I was her creator and as such we shared a deep bond but she fought the ties we had to one another, and she was one determined woman. I respected both of them but that respect was never returned where Charlotte was concerned, Peter yes but not Charlotte. Then to add to her dislike of me, she loathed Alice and never understood the appeal she held to me. Hell, looking back neither could I. I knew by calling them that I would hear several I told you so's from her but I needed their experience. They could train the others as well as I can.

I hesitated only moment before standing and meeting Bella's questioning eyes. I explained I needed to make a call and would be back in a minute, she nodded in understanding and I darted from the house and took a seat outside. I dialed Peter's number and only had to wait through one ring for him to answer.

"Jasper, how the fuck are you? And what has you calling?" Peter was not gifted but just hearing his voice put me at ease and I always wondered if he unknowingly had the ability to ease others just with his voice. His effect seemed to work on everyone. Something to think about later.

"Peter, I need your help." I told him everything and as I finished my sordid tail I heard a loud crash in the back ground. Peter chuckled darkly before responding.

"Jasper, Charlotte is not happy about this but we will be there tomorrow. I hope for your sake Charlotte takes to Bella better than Alice. She will not hesitate to tell you and show you how she feels about her." A small grin spread across my face, I had no doubts that Charlotte would give her opinion, I only hoped it would be good this time. My response was quick. "I understand Peter and thank you." With that the call ended. I shook my head before returning to the group in the house. Yes things were going to get interesting.

No one in the living room seemed to have moved while I was gone, but each of them looked at me as I approached. I took a deep breath and told them I had called Peter and asked for his help. Carlisle was pleased, he respected Peter greatly, even if he did not share our lifestyle. Rose was weary, I understood her concern, she knows very well how much Charlotte disliked Alice. I am sure she was concerned for Bella. Emmett was predictable, he was simply excited, he was looking forward to having more opponents. Esme, well she was still too lost in her grief to even acknowledge the new information.

Bella, she was a mixture of emotions as usual. Excitement, concern, hope, love and a slew of others. I smiled at her before taking a seat at her side. Our hands immediately joined and she poured her love out to me. I basked in the warmth her love always covered me in for a brief moment before I sent mine back to her. The hours passed quickly as we all stayed together waiting for the arrival of our allies. Most of our time was spent in silence but the occasional conversation occurred. Esme was finally settling down and as her emotions shifted from grief to acceptance to determination I knew she would be fine going forward.

We finally heard the approaching footfalls of the Irish coven, they apparently opted to travel by foot rather than vehicle. Carlisle immediately headed to the front door to welcome our first guests. Maggie, Siobhan and Liam entered the house after sharing embraces with Carlisle. Tasting their emotions I knew they were concerned but underneath the concern was hope and determination. At least their emotions reflected their loyalty.

Maggie was a breath of fresh air with her positive attitude and easy smiles. She was young when changed but she carried an air of wisdom around her, she reminded me of a young Bella. Siobhan and Liam were pleasant as well but they opted to spend their time catching up with Carlisle and Esme. None of the Irish group were gifted but Maggie explained they had years of experience in fighting. They apparently had faced off against several groups looking to take over what they deemed their territory. Regardless of where their experience came from I was glad they had some.

The day passed with easy conversation and I noticed how everyone seemed to center around Bella. She drew others to her without even trying. Each of the Irish coven within a few hours of arriving felt protective of her, for that I was thrilled. The more that wanted to protect her the better. Night had fallen as we heard the approach of another vampire, again on foot. Carlisle again headed to the front door to welcome our next guest.

The scent of the coming vampire was new to me but Carlisle seemed to recognize it. I heard the deep voice of a male and assumed this must be Garrett. After a brief greeting with Carlisle, they entered the large living room. Garrett entered with a large smile on his face and his emotions reflected nothing to concern me. He glanced at each of us before his eyes settled on Bella. His demeanor changed from friendly to defensive instantly and I watched as he crouched and a low growl erupted from him.

What the fuck? Then to make matters worse I felt Bella's emotions, longing and affection. Again what the fuck? It only got worse from there as I felt love pour from both of them. Bella was the first to speak. "Rett? Is that really you?" Again the longing smacked into me. I watched in horror as this Garrett stood from his crouch and opened his arms to Bella. Without an ounce of hesitation Bella raced to him and they shared a tight embrace. The possessive growl that built low within me exploded, shaking the windows of the room.

Bella reacted instinctively to my growl and crouched in a defensive position protecting this Garrett. I was horrified by her reaction to me and even more hurt when she cut off her emotions from me. With her teeth bared at me she returned my growl with her own. I then watched as Garrett placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Again, what the fuck? Her growl subsided slightly but she did not move from her defensive position.

Garrett spoke to me as if I were a child. "I take it you are Bella's mate?" I did not respond only briefly met his red eyes. "I take that as a yes. Please calm down, let us explain." Again my eyes flickered to him and then returned to Bella. She had not moved and the quiet growl coming from her did not subside. I nodded my head minutely and he continued.

"I met Bella when she was a human teenager. She was fourteen at the time, she did not know what I was but she and I struck up an easy friendship. We met in a bookstore in Phoenix one Saturday, she intrigued me. She showed no fear of me and her intellect was astounding. She processed information nearly as quickly as a vampire. She and spent nearly a year meeting at the bookstore on the weekends and discussing everything from history to literature. Eventually she told me about her life and her family. I quickly came to consider her a younger sister and she viewed me as an older brother." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"After a year of meeting at the bookstore I told her I had to move and she cried. I never wanted to leave her but I knew I had to, she was becoming far to close to figuring out what I am. I watched over her for the next few years, hiding in shadows. I sent her letters telling her I was overseas, I watched her blossom from a young teen to a beautiful young woman. Then I finally said goodbye for good the day she boarded the plane to move to Washington. I knew I could not follow her any longer, she had her own life to live." Bella had stopped growling as he spoke and stood from her crouch to face him.

My own growl had died at some point but I was still unsure of what was happening. Was it simply the love you felt for family or was it more. Why the hell did he react to her so defensively at first. Before I could speak Rose did.

"If you considered her family then why did you react aggressively towards her when you first entered?" Garrett smiled slightly before responding.

"I was not acting aggressively towards her, I was reacting to all of you. I never wanted her to be mixed up in the supernatural. The young Bella I knew was far to pure and perfect for this world. My intent was to protect her from all of you. Although my eyes never drifted from her, none of you were safe from me." A tidal wave of confusion hit me from everyone in the room except Carlisle. He simply nodded in agreement and understanding.

Bella spoke next. "What do you mean Rett?" Good, at least she was as confused as the rest of us. She still had herself cut off from me but I knew her facial expressions better than anyone. Again he paused and his eyes met hers before smiling again.

"Bella, I have an odd gift. I could eliminate each being in this room before any of them could react. I can cause the venom in a vampire to turn to fire, they literally burn from the inside out. I can inflict this horrible demise to a group in the matter of seconds. I have found no one that can stop the power of my gift, but I have only used it twice in my long existence." There were gasps all around the room, including Bella. She recovered before any of us.

"Rett, I don't believe your gift would work on anyone in this room, they are protected by my shield and no gifts get past it." She was very confident in her assessment but I did not want to test her theory. No fucking way. She continued as if he had not just told us all he could kill us instantly. "I believe that you need to meet my fiance, Jasper." She smiled at me and opened her emotions back to me. Relief flooded my senses as her love again poured into me. She was instantly at my side grasping my hand in hers.

Garrett approached me cautiously and held his hand out to me. "Very nice to meet you Jasper. I apologize for my reaction when I entered but seeing her as a vampire set me off. As I said I never wanted her mixed up in this crazy world of ours." I grasped his hand and shook it. Perhaps we would get along, he seemed genuine and his concern for Bella only improved our chances. And his wicked little gift could be rather useful. Hope poured from Bella as she watched us shake hands, she obviously wanted us to get along.

"I understand your reaction Garrett and I hope we can get to know each other better in the coming weeks." I can play nice for now, but if he shows any signs of trying to take her away from me he will meet his end. Bella gave me a reproachful look, obviously feeling my emotions. She dropped my hand and returned to her seat on the couch. We all followed her lead, I sat on one side of her and Garrett was positioned on the other side. Rose gave me a knowing look but refrained from saying anything.

Carlisle broke the awkward silence that had fallen over the room. "Garrett I imagine you have many questions but I am hoping we can wait until everyone else arrives so we only have to tell this story once?" Garrett nodded his agreement, then turned his attention to Bella again. They began talking about trivial things as I again focused on reigning in my jealousy. Bella had something with this Garrett that I didn't, a positive history. No dark clouds over it, he never tried to kill her, he never caused her pain and he did not bring her into this world of the undead.

After hours of burying myself further into a state of misery we again heard the approach of others, this time a vehicle. Must be the Denali's, I thought to myself. Again Carlisle headed to the door to great the next batch of visitors as I remained silent on the couch. The Denali's entered quickly and after a quick round of hello's they were introduced to both Bella and Garrett. Eleazar was immediately intrigued by both of them and we spent the next hour explaining gifts. Tanya, Carmen, Irina and Laurent were discussing things with Rose, Em and Esme. While Kate stayed close to our group, her emotions were strong as she openly stared at Garrett. Longing, lust, desire were just a few.

Bella's giggle interrupted the deep conversation that we were in. All eyes fell to her and if she had been able to, she would have blushed. "Sorry, but Kate and Garrett are killing me here. They need to goo find a corner and get to know each other better." Again she giggled and I felt relief flood my system. She was playing matchmaker, she did not want Garrett in any way other than that of family. I know I a a huge smile on my face but I could not stop it. I was thrilled. Again she shot me a look that said I was in trouble but at this moment I really did not care, she was mine, as I was hers.

Garrett and Kate both looked at the floor after Bella's little outburst but each were smiling. Hope flowed from each of them. After a nudge in the side from Bella, Garrett stood and approached Kate. We all watched as they headed to the furthest corner of the room and began speaking in hushed tones to each other. Bella stood after a moment of watching them, pulling me up with her. She excused us from the discussion and I knew I was in deep trouble.

We headed to the unneeded kitchen, well I should say she pulled me to the kitchen. As soon as we turned the corner she pushed me against the wall and in the quietest voice I had ever heard she lashed out at me.

"Jasper, I love you and your lack of faith in me is rather disappointing. I understand you jealousy to some degree but you need to realize Garrett is a part of my past that I thought I had forever lost. I had no idea he was a vampire. I thought I would never see him again. I think of him as a brother, just as much as Em." Her emotions were scattered all over, yes her love was still there but she was pissed at me, extremely pissed.

"I am so sorry Bella. So many thoughts have been racing through my mind since he arrived. Please forgive me." My eyes never left hers and I saw the fire in them retreat slightly. I could not stop myself from kissing her at this moment. I locked her in my arms and proceeded to kiss her with enough passion to ignite a forest. Her response was slightly delayed but she returned my passion. Before long our hands were roaming each others bodies and if we didn't stop soon, I would not be able to. The approach of another vehicle brought us out of our lust induced haze.

Hand in hand we slowly made our way back to the living room. Peter and Charlotte's scents hit me as their car came closer. This time I was the one at the door to great the visitors, Bella at my side. I was surprised when all four doors opened. We watched as Peter and Charlotte exited the car followed closely by Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven. Peter gave me a smirk as he went to his wife's side. Carlisle was now standing beside me welcoming them. My eyes were trained on Charlotte. Her reaction was the one I was most weary of.

I was shocked as a broad smile lit her face up. Bella immediately responded with a smile of her own. Faster than should be possible Bella was standing in front of Peter and Charlotte. Her words filled the silent evening. "Thank you, both of you, for saving Jasper. I could not imagine my life without him and that would not have been possible without the two of you." Then she pulled them both into a tight embrace. I waited, holding my breath fro Charlotte to react badly to the open affection but she again shocked me and pulled Bella tighter to her.

Peter shot me another smirk as he also wrapped Bella tighter in his arms. I stood motionless as the scene played out in front of me. Charlotte's next words probably would have caused me to faint if it were possible.

"We are both so glad he finally found what he needed all along. Alice was simply a bitch that never deserved his love, while you are simply a beacon of light in this dark world. We love him and only ever wanted to see him happy." Yep, I stood there looking like an idiot with my mouth hanging open as their love swirled around us. Peter left the women and approached me.

"She never hated you man, she just hated what Alice made you in to. Just looking at you for a brief second we both can see the positive change in you. You need each other more than you need the blood that sustains us. Together you are whole." He pulled me into a quick embrace before again turning to look at our ladies. By this point they were laughing at something that I completely missed. I didn't even care what it was, I was just thrilled to see Charlotte and Bella getting along so well. Their banter continued for several minutes until we heard Carlisle call for us to come in the house.

Peter and I followed them into the house, as they continued to laugh like long lost best friends. Unbelievable, Bella truly is a gift to our world. We again took seats in the living room and based on the emotions floating around the room it was time to get down to business. Carlisle asked Bella to share her story with the group so they would all understand what has brought us to this point.

Bella shared her history with everyone, going back all the way to meeting Garrett at the young age of fourteen. I learned more about her as she told her story. Once she reached the point of meeting us again her emotions shifted from sorrow to happiness and love. She told them all the details she could recall and the rest of us added small tidbits of information as needed. By the time she finished, I realized every person in the room would be shedding tears for her if possible. Carlisle then asked for me to tell my side of things which I did quickly. By the time the history of everything was revealed the anger in the room was nearly visible. Bella quickly shielded both of us from the onslaught of emotions.

As the rage subsided Eleazar took the lead in discussing the ways to enter Volterra and the number of vampires we could expect to meet us there. I was floored when he said we would probably face at least a hundred if they all decided to fight us. Shit, shit, shit. This would require Bella to protect us from so many, I honestly did not know if her shield was strong enough. More training would be essential, we had to make her stronger and fast. Then Carlisle explained that we would have to hunt as a unit and therefore the only option would be to hunt animals. The human drinkers were not pleased but each agreed reluctantly.

After hours of talking we agreed to begin training at dawn. We would be heading to Italy in two weeks, Aro would never expect us to come to him that fast. Two weeks to make us unstoppable. Two weeks to become nearly a military unit. Two weeks before we face our new beginning or our end. Two weeks.

**AN --- Okay so I will apologize for the long delay and I could supply many reasons for the delay in posting this chapter, but I will only say I am so very sorry. I am hoping to have several chapters out this week and hopefully finish the story off.**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and favorited this story. Every review means so very much to me. Your feedback is appreciated and I hope you will review this chapter as well.**


	18. Chapter 18

***** SM owns the characters*****

**Thank you to you all that reviewed my last chapter. Here is the next one for you. This story is rated M please do read if you are not of age. This chapter contains a small lemon.  
**

Chapter 18

BPOV

Dawn is fast approaching and as much as I enjoy training, part of me wants to stay in the little pleasant bubble we have created in our home. Being re-united with Garrett is absolutely amazing. He is still as handsome as I remember from my fuzzy human memories. Tall with sandy hair that is just begging to have hands run through it. A body any male model would envy and a deep voice that just makes you want to drop your panties for him. Don't get me wrong I love Jasper and never would I dream of straying, but Garrett is all man and definitely worth appreciating. I recall weekends from my teens that I couldn't get to the book store fast enough to see him. At the time I was absolutely infatuated with him. Looking at his soul I know he is a pure creature, his light shines bright but he is very lonely.

I am thrilled that he and Kate seem to be bonding with each other, they both deserve happiness. I looked around the room and briefly thought of each of their souls. Every single one of them in the room has a brightness about them, the only one that has a slight gray about them is Tanya and I truly believe that is only because she has never experienced true happiness. I find myself hoping each of the Denali sisters find their mates, sooner rather than later.

I have to say that my favorite visitor is Peter, he is an absolute riot. He reminds me of a southern Emmett, just not as burly. We have spent some time talking and I know he is so utterly pleased that jasper has found what he has been missing. His wife Charlotte is quite the character as well, one you get past her hard exterior she is wonderful. She reminds me of Rose, very tough on the outside but loyal to anyone that she cares for. I know just from the short amount of time we have spent together, that even when the battle is over, they will remain close to us. Much closer than they have been to Jasper in the past.

The Irish coven have stayed with Carlisle and Esme most of the time, so I have no real read on them yet, but they seem to simply want to have a peaceful life. I believe the only reason they agreed to help us is because they have a bad history with Caius. Apparently he ordered the destruction of Maggie's mate over fifty years ago, the reason for the his death was never given. Caius has made many enemies across the world. He is the most lethal of the three brothers. Aro is the brains, Marcus the heart and Caius the force of destruction. Regardless, they will fall, well perhaps not Marcus, at least if I can help it.

Tia and Benjamin are a cute pair. They love each other purely and have spent the past several years trying to figure out how to escape the other members of their coven. Benjamin's gift is amazing, to control the elements is very cool, I can't wait to see him in action. Tia is reserved and shy but smiles freely. As a whole our group is incredible. Our loyalty lies with each other and we are fighting for the same thing, the demise of the ones that seek power over all else.

My mind shifts to the upcoming training, my shield is as strong as ever and I am protecting each person without even trying. My concern is it faltering in battle again, if my emotions get the better of me one or all of us will die. I can not let that happen, the guilt would destroy me. My gifts are a curse and a blessing, I can finally protect the ones I love but I am also carrying the weight of knowing that if I slip even slightly harm will come to someone I care for. I'm scared, plain and simple, and fear is a bad thing to have as you prepare for war. My inner musings are interrupted as Jasper announces it is time to begin training.

We each head towards the large clearing we trained in previously, no one speaking but the air is saturated with hope and underlying emotions of concern. I guess I am not the only one feeling fear. As we reach the clearing Jasper explains the training plan. The gifted ones will train together to strengthen our gifts and learn each others styles. The others will be practicing fighting techniques, led by Charlotte and Peter. I watch for a few minutes before I head towards the Jasper. My shield is expanded across the field protecting each individual from mental forces. Garrett and Jasper are already sparing each other while trying to avoid the onslaught of attacks Ben is throwing at them. It's actually quite a comical scene.

I notice Kate sneak up behind Ben and try to zap him but he hears her approach and tosses a bolder at her. She ducks but not fast enough and is sent flying through the trees behind her. I decide it's time for Ben to feel a little humor and send him a powerful wave. His attacks immediately stop as he falls over laughing hysterically. As I watch him I find myself overcome with mirth and join him on the ground laughing. I seem to have projected my humor because every vampire is soon overcome and is laughing along with us. The laughter eventually subsides and all eyes are on me. Again if I could blush I would.

I stammer out an apology but soon realize we all needed that tension breaker. We all returned to our training expect Ben who just continued to stare at me. Finally he spoke, "Your gift is really interesting, it was like I was transported back in time to the funniest thing I have ever experienced. I'm just glad you opted for humor and not pain." I watched a shudder run through him as he considered that. I smiled brightly at him before taking a seat on his right side.

"I think we all needed a tough of humor this morning." He returned my smile before focusing again on trying to break the focus of Garrett and Jasper who were again lunging at each other. I decided it was time for them to get their testosterone under control and sent each of them some happiness. I watched amused as they dropped and appeared to drift to a past experience. As they dropped Ben landed several of his attacks and as they basked in a happy memory they were sent flying across the field. I pulled them from their blissful memory and watched amused as they looked around trying to figure out what happened. Jasper realized first and sent me a wave of frustration that I just smiled at. No reason we couldn't have some fun as we trained.

The day continued with each of us sparing each other. We all learned the others fighting styles and I was rather impressed with Tia. She relied on her speed which we found out was faster than me. There was no way to catch her and if one of us got close Ben was there to knock you down. Quite the powerful pair. Char and Peter were just bad ass, they were both lethal and could take you down in less than a second. The Denali's were all well versed on fighting techniques, apparently Eleazar had trained them years ago. Garrett was a force of his own, I can't even imagine the power of his gift. The Irish coven displayed their strengths also, each trained in many fighting styles and were not easily taken down.

As night fell over us, we decided it was time to hunt. The human drinkers were not thrilled to say the least, but they agreed it was necessary. Amazingly enough we hunted well as a group, the experienced animal drinkers showed the inexperienced and we each sated our thirsts. Rather than return to the house we agreed to continue training throughout the night. This became our routine for the next week and half. We only went home to shower and change our dirty clothing. To say we were all frustrated was an understatement. The couples long for private time with their partner and the single ones of the group just wanted a break in general. We were all mentally exhausted and taking it out in each other.

Rose and Char were like oil and vinegar and several times Jasper and I were sending massive waves of calm to the group. One bad night I had to send so much calm to Rose and Char I actually caused them to fall into a sleep like state. They didn't 'awake' for nearly six hours. To say they were pissed at me when they realized how long they were under would be a gross understatement. I had to physically shield myself from them for several minutes. Eventually they calmed and realized I had no choice but to knock them out because of how unbearable they had been. They also came to the conclusion that attacking me was not their best decision, seeing as how I could knock them out again.

It was on the twelfth day that things changed. I felt Jasper's indecision and concern as we made our way back from hunting. He stopped just at the tree line of our training field and took a very deep breath. His emotions changed to determination. He called all of us over to him as he sat on the ground. His eyes met mine briefly but he could not hold eye contact with me. My own concern skyrocketed as I watched his demeanor change so rapidly.

"We have all practiced hard and I believe we are ready to leave the day after tomorrow. However, there is one more thing we have to do." Again he took a deep breath before continuing. "Bella has displayed a great amount of strength with her shield but I am still concerned she can become unfocused easily. I need all of you to attack us. Bella sweetie, you are going to have focus with everything you have to not only protect yourself, but me as well. Throughout this you will need to maintain the shield you have around the group."

I sank to the ground as his words echoed throughout my mind. I knew we had to do this, but I was not sure I was strong enough to. Hesitantly each member of the group agreed, not one of them wanted to hurt either of us. Finally we took our places, Jasper beside me prepared to defend both of us. I focused on my shield, as soon as they attacked I panicked and my shield dropped. Garrett landed on Jasper and sank his teeth into his shoulder, while Charlotte hit me and her teeth were imbedded into my upper arm. Anger coursed through me and every vampire around us dropped to the ground screaming in agony as I assaulted them with emotions of pain and suffering. Less than a second later jasper had me wrapped in his arms trying to sooth me and make me halt mt attack against those we cared for.

Eventually her calmed me down and I released the group from their mental prisons. Each of them recovered slowly and fear danced in their eyes for a few moments as they regained their composure. Garrett and Char immediately began apologizing to Jasper and I. Of course we all understood that they were only doing as they needed to, but that shit hurt. We broke apart for a few hours into different groups, most couples going into the cover of the trees for some much needed time together. The unattached vampires congregated to the middle of the field and were talking quietly together.

Jasper and I headed to our own little private area away from everyone else. I felt terrible for not being able to protect him and he felt just as guilty for not protecting me. Finally under the cover of the trees we embraced each other in a way only lovers could. Both of us peppered the other with kisses and coated each other with our love. Time stood still for us as our lust overtook all of our senses. Without hesitation or regard to the others close enough to hear us we slowly undressed each other.

As I kissed his now exposed newest bite I kissed and licked over the wound. Sealing it with my own venom as he did the same for mine. Our venom's intermingled in our systems adding to our heightening levels of desire. As I removed his jeans I kissed my way down his body before softly kissing and caressing his erect member. For several minutes I lavished his body with gentle kisses and nips. Licking my way up his body I captured his mouth in a kiss that was filled with longing and love.

I soon found myself laying naked on the forest floor with Jasper covering my body with kisses of his own. As he reached my core, his slightest touch sent me into a blinding abyss of euphoria. As I came down from my high he placed himself at my entrance, kissing me lovingly before entering me in one smooth stroke. His movements were slow and enticing as we climbed closer and closer to release. Finally unable to take the slow pace I begged him to go faster and harder. Of course he obliged immediately. Soon our moans were echoing throughout the forest as we peaked together. He did not stop or slow his pace as we continued through our orgasms.

We made love for several hours reaching release too many times to count. We both had missed this connection so much, neither of us wanted it to end. Eventually we pulled apart and redressed feeling a new level of love for each other. No one said a word as we emerged from the trees but I noticed the other couples looked as sated as Jasper and I. The others just like nothing had occurred, which I appreciated probably more than any one else.

Jasper suggested we try my shield again, this time my focus was clearer and I was able to protect both of us all the others launched their attacks. Jasper was able to effectively take out each member of the attacking group while I maintained my shield. Of course he never actually sank his teeth into his opponent simply acknowledged his victory by a nod of the head. As each member of our group fell I realized we were in fact ready. Tomorrow we would begin our travels to Italy and I would carry the weight of protecting my friends and family until our battle was over.

We all returned to the house and cleaned up before meeting again in the living room. Eleazar had spent the past several days when not training drawing up floor plan of the castle. He indicated where the points of entry where and the best entrance to use. We each memorized the layout before discussing where we would meet the most resistance. The throne room of coarse would hold the most vampires and that would be where we would fight the hardest and meet the most resistance. The three leaders would be protected by the most gifted by the guard and somehow I just knew that Aro had a gifted vampire that we did not know about.

I expressed my concerns and several of the others agreed with me. We decided that I would be in the back of the group so I could protect everyone without being a visible target. Jasper, Garrett, Peter and Charlotte would lead the group as they were the most experienced fighters. The rest would be surrounding me. Ben and Tia would stay beside me throughout due to her speed and his gift. The plan sounded good but I realized that even the best laid plans have flaws and knew I could not allow anything to break my focus.

I could drop a group and cause immense suffering, but I could not spare the ones on our side if it came down to that. Everyone of them would be effected and we all wanted to avoid that scenario. Jasper was insistent that he did not want me to be the only standing. I knew deep down that if that was what it came down to to protect any of them I would not hesitate and I think Jasper knew that as well. We spent the next several hours going over strategy over and over again. We all separated to pack a small bag for our journey and returned to the living room ten minutes later to depart. My final thought as headed out of the house was, and so begins the next chapter of my life, I just hoped it was not the end of the story.

Please review --- Next chapter is the battle. Only a few chapters left in this story!


End file.
